Until the very end
by Thehumanlibrary
Summary: Hermione and Fred become close over the summer of her 6th year and a lot happens. Think drinking, awkward teens, and raging hormones all in one story. It's fun, it's stupid, it's crazy and with many twists and turns you'll be kept on your feet. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Pairings {FredxHermione} {HarryxGinny}
1. Chapter 1

**Updated 10/15/2018**

 **S/O to my Amaze-balls beta riversgirl75! She is absolutely incredible and basically the reason why this is better than before (and dear lord it is better…what was I thinking before?!).**

 **Moving on, hope you all enjoy! R &R**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, some lines, and HP storyline goes to J.K. Rowling. She is bae, she is queen**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **July 12, 1996**

He couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter that it was extremely early, Fred Weasley had to go pee! He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and got up quickly. Seeing the light on in his and George's bathroom, the teen swore under his breath and began a silent ascent to the third level, practically running to the loo down there. Just as he got to the door, someone came out and bumped into his bare chest, their hair tickling his skin. The feeling made his need to go even more intense, and he clenched his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths and willing himself not to pee right there. The person he ran into took a step back and rubbed her head with the back of her hand.

"Fred?" She looked up into the twin's eyes and smiled slightly, yawning as her feet began to shuffle forward. "What'r you doin' up?" The girls' voice slurred slightly in her exhaustion and she yawned once more, stretching her arms out.

Fred, bouncing on his toes in urgency, moved the person aside muttering a small, 'one sec,' before closing the door quickly and going inside to relieve himself.

Once done, he washed his hands as quickly as possible and stepped out to find the person from before leaning against the wall, eyes half open and head bobbing as she went in and out of consciousness. He chuckled at little witch who, at that moment, reminded him of a child fighting away sleep. "Good morning, love. What can I do for a pretty little bird like you?" He walked to stand in front of her, his backside to the banister as he leaned back a bit, slouching and crossing his arms over his chest. He yawned quietly covering his mouth with his hand and then started moving his arms about, doing some morning stretches.

Rolling her eyes at the boy's antics, she too yawned and placed a small hand over her mouth.

"Well, you can start by putting on a shirt." She rubbed her eyes softly. "Like a normal person."

Fred looked down at his bare chest and poked his muscled abdomen a couple of times.

"What, you don't like the view?" He smirked a bit and stood up straight, moving his long hair out of his face. He did a model pose flexing a couple of times and making the girl giggle, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "I find that hard to believe." She stepped forward and slapped his chest lightly before turning and going towards the stairs.

"Believe it, Weasley. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make myself a cup of tea."

Fred thought for a split second about going back to his warm, soft bed but sighed and followed the girl down the stairs with a pouty expression on his face.

"I'm hurt, Granger. I could've sworn you were checking me out earlier."

Hermione laughed, turning to look behind her as she neared the end of the stairs. "Well you would be wrong, sir. I never did such a thing."

Even though she said it, Fred swore he saw Hermione blush again and he smirked. "Okay," Fred sighed lightly, following her into the kitchen "What _ever_ you say." He winked coyly and took a seat at the table, watching the girls' movements closely.

"And what's that supposed to mean, may I ask?' She held up a cup looking back at him and he smiled, nodding.

"Yes please. A little bit of milk, three scoops of sugar, and one –

"Spoon of honey," Hermione finished with him. He smiled slightly and gave her a thumbs up.

Spending time with the twins during the summer had changed her perspective on them. They were no longer just 'Ron's prankster older brothers.' She saw both Fred and George as good friends of hers that would listen to her problems, help her feel better, and laugh with her.

When Hermione first arrived at the Burrow, neither Ginny nor Ron had much extra time on their hands. They were both training for Quidditch tryouts and, while she understood their drive, she was terribly lonely. She had her books and some muggle contraptions to keep her busy, but she missed the human interaction. For Ron and Ginny, their schedules mainly consisted of eat, practice, sleep, repeat. Hermione barely saw them with their busy schedules.

Soon after she'd arrived, the twins had their mishap in the shop and came back to the Burrow, needing a place to stay. Being in dire need of companionship, Hermione went to the George and Fred's room, asking if they needed help with any products. She was never a big fan of them selling at school, and she hated that they tested their experiments on first years, but times had changed. The twins had a store, they weren't using unsuspecting first years, and with her charms and potions knowledge, she was an asset to them. The witch spent all day and all night with the boys - at first, just working on products, but eventually sharing secrets and stories, talking about anything and everything. She grew to know their likes, dislikes, personality-specific traits, and even what they each in his tea. The brunette found herself laughing more than ever when in their presence, and she didn't feel like she had to tiptoe around any subjects. Neither twin was as hot-headed as Ron, and both were more school smart than either Ron or Harry. They could understand when she spoke about complicated ideas, and they could actually hold up a conversation about the complex matters. It was an open change and their friendship was something she was proud of; the fact that they moved past previous disagreements and were so close made her happy.

"Correct, Miss Granger, and what I mean is that I don't believe you when you said you didn't check me and my glorious abs out."

"What?" she chuckled pouring hot water into the two mugs. "Why, exactly, would you think I would want to check you – of all people – out?"

He lifted his hands into the air and flicked his wrists down, pointing to his chest, "Let's be real here, Mione." He nodded his head, closing his eyes and smoldering. When he re-opened his eyes, a giggling Hermione stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You really do think quite highly of yourself, don't you?" She pulled the tea bags out of the cups and threw them away looking back at Fred for a second awaiting his answer.

"Hey, don't ask me about it, you were the one _obviously_ checking me out."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock and she laughed.

"I mean, I was just kidding." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "But yes, I do think highly of myself. Confidence is attractive."

Fred grinned cheekily as Hermione shook her head but smirked, bringing over the steaming tea. He sipped it, being careful not to burn himself, and sighed in contentment. Hermione always made the best tea in his opinion. His mums was always too hot, George's too 'inventive' with weird ingredients, and Ron's too plain.

"So, what were you doing on the third floor? Why didn't you use the fifth-floor bathroom next to Ginny's room?"

"Ginny fell asleep on the toilet… or died." She sipped at her cup, furrowing her brows thoughtfully. "Either that or she just takes a lifetime to use the john."

Fred laughed and looked outside the window next to him. _Today will be a good_ _day,_ he thought, drinking more of his tea. The sun was just starting to rise up over the Burrow's vast yard and there was a nice breeze coming in through the window. The sky was very calming as clouds drifted above in the sky making swirling magical shapes and illusions. That, coupled with the vibrant blues, purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows of the sunrise made the morning sky appear magical – as though it were taken from a painting and colored by the artist himself.

The auburn-haired boy turned and saw Hermione had pulled her legs up to her chest and was sitting, looking out the window drinking her tea slowly, gazing upon the world around her. The atmosphere that surrounded them was calm, peaceful, and quiet. Something you pretty much never got while in the Weasley home.

Fred was just about to comment on it when a bustling woman came into the kitchen. The plump lady had her hair in curlers and was wearing a night robe with and a pair of old slippers. She was startled to see the two teens sitting at the table and jumped when she realized she wasn't the only one downstairs. Placing a hand over her heart, Molly Weasley pushed up her thin, brown, spectacles to the top of her nose to see who could be awake at the early hour.

"George? Hermione?! What are you two doing up right now?"

"Mum, I'm Fred, and we were just chatting while having a cup of tea."

"Yes, yes dear," she said starting to move and bustle around the kitchen. "Sorry, Fred. Why are you up this early to 'chat' though? I can barely get you and your brothers up by 9:00 and that's if I'm lucky and happen to have food cooking. So, what on earth are you doing in my kitchen at 7:30 in the morning?" Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her son and pointed a spoon in his direction. "What are you up to young man?" Fred's eyes widened and he put a hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"Moi? Up to something?"

"Yes you. If you planted one of those wretched pranks of yours again, so help me –

"I didn't do anything, Mum, honest." He looked towards Hermione who nodded her head vigorously supporting his claim. Mrs. Weasley didn't look quite convinced, but nevertheless went back to her cooking. "Thank you," Fred said looking over at Hermione. She just nodded a bit and smiled.

"Why were you up, though?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I went to the loo; you saw. Well, I mean, you didn't 'see' see, but ah, bloody hell, you know what I mean."

"Language young man!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to Fred who immediately held his hands up in surrender and apologized.

"No, I know you went to the loo, I'm not daft, but why so early? I almost always go to the bathroom then and I've never seen or heard you up before."

"Oh, I had a very large water before bed," said Fred chuckling slightly. "I tried out one of our new products and it sort of dried me out, so I drank too much and then didn't go to the loo before bed." He smiled sheepishly at her while she shook her head slowly tutting at him like he was a child.

It was about 8:15 when Molly finished making breakfast. Amazing smells wafted into the living room where Hermione sat reading on a couch, her legs sprawled out and her feet on Fred's lap. He sat back listening to something Hermione called a CD player. It was a small device that somehow played music through a pair of little speakers that went over your ears. Hermione had put a slim disc into the player and Fred sat back, enjoying the lovely sounds coming from the muggle contraption.

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard pounding footsteps on the stairs and a flash of red hair fly past her. "Hey, Ginny. How're you this morning?"

"Never better." The red headed girl said giving her friend a smile. She started moving things around and surveying the room. "Actually; have you seen my jumper?"

"Which one?" Hermione asked putting a bookmark into her story and closing it. "You only have, what, a million of them?"

"Oh har, har," the youngest Weasley said, getting on all fours and looking behind a couch. "It's Harry's blue one. It's got a pocket in the front and he let me borrow it over the summer."

"Already lost it have you then?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I have," Ginny replied irritably, giving Hermione a fierce glare. "Now, are you going to sit on your arse all day or are you going to help me?" Hermione sighed and went to get up but couldn't move.

"Fred. Let go of my feet."

"No."

"Fred, please? This is Ginny we're talking about."

"So?"

"Do you really want to be on the receiving end of one of her bat bogey hexes? She can't do anything now, but don't underestimate the power of that girl's memory." The prankster let go of her feet immediately and she stood up, chuckling at how afraid he was of his 15-year-old sister.

"Okay, Gin, where's the last you had that blasted jumper?"

"I think in my room."

"Why are you down here then?" Hermione asked, giving her a confused look.

"That's a good question… Hmmm… I don't know. I guess I thought it might have just maybe happened to get down here."

"Yes, Gin, great thinking," Hermione said sarcastically, grabbing the red head's hand and running upstairs.

As they bounded up the wooden staircase, the brunette couldn't help but think about her morning. Yes, she'd grown closer to Fred, spending loads of time with both him and George, but he seemed to be acting more flirty than usual. Hermione bit her bottom lip, feeling self-conscious. _He was acting so cheeky earlier and I was… flirting back?_ Her face flushed at the thought.

The teen was used to Fred's charming ways. He always acted flirty towards the girls he talked to, it was just his personality, but she didn't usually reciprocate. She wrinkled her brow in thought. It was as though her reactions to him were just natural. She'd always been so awkward where boys were concerned (except when it came to Harry and Ron of course) so why was Fred different?

The slamming of a door pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Ginny leaning back on her door, an eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning her lips. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Throwing her hair over her shoulder, the ginger laughed and shook her head. "I mean, we all expected you and Ron, but you and Fred?! Well, I doubt even the great oracle Delphi would have been able to predict that one."

Hermione's eyes widened at the accusation and her mouth opened in shock. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered out.

Ginny's brown eyes glinted with excitement and she shook her head with disbelief. "Hermione Granger, you shady lady!" She walked closer

"Nothing happened! Nothing _is_ happening, I swear."

"Oh please, Mione. You two have been getting closer all summer."

"Ginny-" Hermione struggled to find any words, instead running a hand through her long curls in frustration.

"When you arrived, you spent almost every waking moment with the twins! Ever since they asked for your help with their products, it's like you've become an odd little trio. Playing games of that thing you call 'Scramble', or whatever -

"Scrabble."

"Don't interrupt!" The brunette couldn't help but grin at her friend's annoyed demeanor. "I can't count the number of nights you've spent with those two, solving problems, talking, laughing. Hermione let's both be honest, you've fallen for Fred's charms, haven't you?"

"NO! No, I swear I haven't." Hermione was flustered and her face grew steadily redder. "We're just friends, good friends, like Harry or Ron. Ginny, nothing has happened between Fred and me."

"Yet."

"Ginevra Weasley!" The older girl balled her fists at her sides and shook with silent anger. "You aren't listening to me. Nothing happened. I know that Fred is like that with every girl, I'm no exception. Just leave it."

"Hermione -

"Leave. It."

Turning on her heel, the brunette left the bedroom, throwing open the door and walking out - all thoughts of Ginny's lost jumper gone from her mind.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When they didn't come back, Fred got bored and ran up to his room to get ready for the day and wake everyone else up.

When he walked into his room, George was once again asleep, his arms and legs sprawled (literally) everywhere. He was snoring loudly and mumbling indistinguishable words. Fred knelt next to his twin.

"George," he said lowly, slapping his brother lightly on the face a couple of times. "Oi, Georgie!" He was louder then, giving the other boy a harder slap. "Time to rise and shine brother-o-mine."

George moved his twin's hand away and waved his own, indicating for Fred to leave. "Too early."

"Don't be an arse, Georgie. I'll pour water on your head if you don't get up." The half-asleep twin threw up a middle finger to his brother and turned the other way. "Suit yourself." Fred mumbled quietly. " _Aguamenti."_ Water poured from his wand and soaked his now very awake brother.

"Aye, Gred! What the bloody hell was that for, you slimy git?!"

"I told you that I'd soak you if you didn't get up, Forge. Now be a big boy and put on some trousers. Breakfast is ready and waiting." Fred left his twin and quickly changed into some jeans and a tee shirt, not bothering to do his hair.

"I'm going to get you for this," said George, standing up and dripping with water.

"Come get me," taunted Fred with a large smirk, "but if I were you, I'd be careful about anyone seeing you in those white, now transparent boxers." George looked down at his soaked underwear and got even more upset, his face turning a deep shade of magenta.

"Why you little –

He lunged out to get Fred, but with a wink and the twirl of his wand, George's twin had apparated downstairs.

Not two seconds later, Ron opened the door and saw George soaked head to toe in nothing but his boxers.

"Oi! What the bloody hell happened to you?" The youngest male Weasley looked up and down at his older brother with a curious and distasteful expression on his face.

"Fred," George growled.

"Well you might want to put on some pants, dear brother." George's angry frown got deeper. "Those are a bit see-through, don't ya think?" Ron smiled big and gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Oh, sod off, Ron!" The older redhead slammed the door shut in his brother's face, fuming, and the laughter of Ron could be heard from the sixth floor (where the twins' room was) all the way to the kitchen, where everyone but Fred was wondering what was going on.

 **July 13, 1996**

Harry felt a pulling at his belly-button and thought that he was going to be sick. He landed on solid ground and fell in a heap on the wild grass that surrounded the Burrow. After taking a few moments to breathe and get re-oriented, Harry looked up at his smiling professor.

"Ah, apparition, it brings even the best of us to our knees." Dumbledore gave an apologetic look. "Well, let's go on Harry."

The raven-haired boy shook his head and glared at the old man. Looking up through his fringe, Harry smiled, seeing what was the closest thing he had to a home besides Hogwarts. Smiling, he began walking towards the Burrow.

Dumbledore and the green-eyed teen made it to the back door of the tilted home and the elder wizard knocked on the door softly. A light came on suddenly and Harry jumped slightly in fright. He heard the voice of Molly Weasley through the door and smiled, recognizing her protective motherly tone.

"Who's there?" she asked warily. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore." He looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. "Bringing a young wizard, I believe you know. Mr. Harry Potter."

The door opened quickly and Harry was immediately engulfed in a large bear hug. When the elderly woman pulled back, Harry couldn't help but laugh at her unexpected appearance. Her hair was up in tight curlers, she had a large old bathrobe wrapped around her, her glasses made her eyes look like big dinner plates, and she carried a wilted broom in her hands.

"Harry, oh dear, it's so good to see you!" She smiled brightly at the boy and he found himself unable to not grin back. Molly then looked to Dumbledore and frowned. "You told us it wouldn't be till later tomorrow."

"Ah!" he replied, scratching his silvery beard thoughtfully. "Well, we got lucky. Horace was as weak to Harry's charms as I believed he would be." The old man smiled at Harry knowingly as they were ushered inside. Molly made to close the door, looking around the garden with nervous, darting eyes, before shutting and locking it tightly.

Looking around the familiar threshold, Harry felt immediate nostalgia. He had so many good memories that involved the Burrow. He'd been adopted into a family in the home; had spent hours talking to Hermione and Ron and playing quidditch on the small field that made up a portion of the Weasley's property. His lips twitched upwards at the memories and he was snapped back to reality, noticing that, despite the timing of his unexpected arrival, someone else was in the Weasley's kitchen. He didn't recognize her until she turned around, looking sick, troubled, and not like her usually bubbly self. "Hiya Harry. Professor." She nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back, a sad look passing over his face.

"Hi Tonks." Harry replied, giving her a good look-over. She was obviously unwell, despite the small smile tugging at her lips, and Harry noticed she looked less colorful than usual, having mousy brown hair instead of her go-to bubblegum pink locks. Her skin looked pale and thin in the dim light of the kitchen and she appeared much skinnier than Harry remembered, her bones slightly poking out in some places. "What're you -

"I should really get going though," she said standing up and grabbing her jacket. "Thank you for everything Molly."

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow-

"No thank you." She interrupted, shoving past the older witch. "I think it's best not too." Tonks stopped by Harry, gave him an apologetic look, but then hastened out the door and apparated away.

"Yes, I should be off too. See you at school Harry." Dumbledore followed where the young witch had just been moments before, and apparated, too.

Harry turned uneasily to see Molly smiling widely at him. "My how you've grown," she said, walking over and taking a good look at him. "You and Ron both. He's grown four inches just this summer!" At the green-eyed boy's surprised expression, she chuckled, ruffling his already messy hair in a motherly way. Mrs. Weasley took his face in her hands, moving it back and forth, inspecting his gaunt cheeks and hollowed out eyes, fatigued with sleep deprivation.

Tsking at his state, she said, "Now this won't do at all. What have those wretched people been doing? Starving you?" Harry shrugged and she let go, walking farther into the kitchen. "Let's get some food in you, dear."

While Mrs. Weasley preparing food, she updated him on all the happenings of late. They discussed Horace Slughorn and Arthur's new promotion before going into a comfortable silence. Harry looked around the home, still as awed as the first time he'd seen it. In the corner of the room, above the fireplace mantle, were pictures. Shaking his head, the boy traveled over to examine the memories. The largest picture, with the most intricate frame, held the whole Weasley family. Harry recognized it as the picture from the Daily Prophet article that spoke on the Weasley's vacation to Egypt. The whole family smiled at him, waving fondly. He smiled too, looking particularly at the longest-haired Weasley. She was only twelve in the picture, her freckles prominent and an excited expression on her face.

Moving on from that frame, the black-haired boy looked at the next moving photographs, seeing more recent ones. In a black frame, Harry saw himself, looking at Ginny, a laugh etched on his features. They were standing in front of the Hogwarts express with Ron and Hermione, and everyone had an arm wrapped around each other. He remembered getting ready to take the picture at the end of their fifth year (Ginny's fourth). Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just purchased a camera and were anxious to try it out. Right as the picture was snapped, Ginny had said, "Merlins balls! Crabbe and Goyle are having trouble finding their trunks again. I swear, they're like overstuffed babies and Malfoy is their mum." She'd said it in a huff of annoyance, but right after it came out, Hermione started giggling like crazy. Ron couldn't help but join, the brunette's giggling infectious, and the others followed shortly after, making the picture a very memorable and fond one.

The last was one of just the Weasley children. Ron stood with his hands in his pockets, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else and next to him were the twins, arms around each other wearing matching mischievous grins. His eyes travelled to Ginny, who was being held up on the shoulders of Bill and Charlie. The green-eyed boy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ginny was. Her long hair was whipping around in the wind and she had a brilliant smile on her face that reached her eyes and made them shine with mirth. The boy couldn't help but notice that Percy wasn't present in the picture. Along with everyone looking slightly older, it's how Harry knew the picture was more recent.

Turning from the mantle, Harry came face to face with the family's magical clock and noticed all of the faces were pointed to 'Mortal Danger.' Sensing that Mrs. Weasley was looking at him, he pivoted on his heel and gave her a questioning glance.

She sighed and placed a bowl of soup, a slice of bread, and a glass of pumpkin juice on the table. "It's been like that for a while now. Ever since You-Know-Who –

The woman trailed off as one of the hands started moving. Mr. Weasley's face shifted to 'Traveling' and Molly got up, fleeing to the door.

Harry dug into the food while the older witch answered the door the same way she had when he'd arrived.

"What is it that I call you when we're in the confines of our room?" Harry saw Arthur raise his eyebrows suggestively and give Molly a wink. She, on the other hand, went as bright as a tomato and mumbled, 'Mollywobbles'. Horrified, Harry gagged on the onion soup he had been spooning into his mouth and coughed, sputtering as the hot broth went down the wrong pipe.

As Arthur was let inside, he gave Molly a large kiss on the lips, to which she returned with a harsh slap, gesturing to the raven-haired boy sitting at their dinner table.

"Ah, Harry! I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow." The Weasley patriarch didn't seem distressed at all by what the teen had overheard. Instead, he looked positively happy to see the young lad.

"Dumbledore." Molly explained with a smile, not needing to say more.

"Well, all the same. We're mighty glad to have you."

The three talked for a bit longer about politics, the order, and of course, you-know-who. The serious discussion only stopped when Molly noticed Harry starting to fall asleep at the table. "Here, Harry." He woke, startled, and gave her an apologetic look. "It's no worry dear. Now, your things are currently in the twins' room, which you will soon have to yourself, but tonight you'll be sharing a room with Ronald. Is that okay?" He nodded gratefully, turning to look at her quickly.

"Where will the twins be though?"

"They'll be in Diagon Alley of course," she stated with a laugh. "The twins have a flat above their shop that they would be staying in," she rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "But they have cleaners there at the moment because an experiment went terribly wrong." Harry laughed. Of course, _that_ is what happened. "So, they'll be here for a few more nights with us. Just till they get everything cleared out." Harry nodded in understanding and began to make his way upstairs.

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, goodnight dear." She smiled and left, going back to the kitchen.

Harry made his way up to the sixth floor and was hit, almost immediately, with the snores of his best friend. Smiling and chuckling at the red head spewed across his bed, Harry made his way over to the second bed and immediately flopped down. He sighed in relief, sinking into the duvet, and feeling safe. He was at the Weasley's now. He didn't have to worry about the Dursley's or being lonely anymore. He was with his friends for the rest of the summer. He thought of playing Quidditch with the boys, talking to Hermione and laughing as she explained all the new things she had learned over the summer, and actually eating a good helping of food whenever he wanted. He fell asleep almost instantaneously and, for once that summer, had no nightmares.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **(A/N) Hope y'all liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Like this one, it's updated and much, much better. Woot woot. Anyway, here we goooooo…**

 **Bye. R &R**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys, here is the updated chapter. I think it's much better and quite a bit is being changed on chapter 3 so I'm super excited. I hope y'all like this more!**

 **S/o to my absolutely marvelous beta Mrs. riversgirl75 - love and appreciation to her and her great ideas/editing abilities. This would still be kinda bleh without her.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and the world belongs to J.K. Rowling... not me... obviously.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **July 14, 1996**

Hermione awoke to a fast knocking on hers and Ginny's door and sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the ginger in the bed next to her and saw that the other teen was holding a pillow over her ears.

"Mione…" Ginny groaned.

"What?" she asked sleepily back, not wanting to get up from her warm covers.

"The door!" she whined louder.

"Get it yourself," Hermione grumbled, rolling over and closing her eyes once more.

"Please!" Ginny begged, her voice still muffled by the pillow. Hermione groaned and sat up, sighing in exasperation.

"You owe me," she grumbled, opening the door. "Fred?"

The long haired redhead smiled at her and leaned against the door. "Mornin' Mione."

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms looking annoyed. The twin held his hands up in mock surrender and chuckled lightly.

"I just thought you might want to see this gorgeous bod I have to keep hidden under all these layers." He bit his bottom lip seductively and raised up his shirt showing perfectly toned abs.

Hermione was not impressed.

"C'mon! Laugh a little you limp noodle."

She didn't.

"Okay, what I really came up here to do is tell you that Harry is here." Her eyes widened and she punched him in the stomach. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you start out with that?" she asked irritably.

"'Cause you were being uptight and I was trying to relax you a bit. Make you smile."

"I am not uptight," she said, starting to climb the stairs to Ron's room.

"It's not a bad thing really," he commented back, climbing up the stairs behind her. "It actually is one of the things that makes you so alluring." She stopped and faced him once they got on the landing, not knowing what he meant.

"Alluring? What in Godric's name do you mean by that?"

"Irresistible, charming, you take your pick." He leaned in close to her, only inches from her face and smiled widely. "I'd like to see you completely unraveled one day Granger. Hair out and fierce, without a single care in the world…"

She gaped at him, not sure what to say. The girl didn't like being flustered and turned away from the older ginger. She, instead of dwelling on the words, opened Ron's door, going inside. Both boys were still asleep. Hermione shook Ron awake, which wasn't the easiest thing to do, and told him Harry was there.

Harry awoke with a start as he heard a crash on the floor and someone coming towards him. Curtains were suddenly yanked open, filling the room with light, and Harry placed his glasses on feeling groggy and tired.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" asked a familiar voice. Someone hit Harry on the head roughly and he winced, rubbing the back of his scalp.

"Well, don't hit him!" exclaimed the exasperated voice of another familiar person.

"Yeah Ron, good idea – Hit him as soon as he gets here and give him a big ol' concussion. For Merlin's sake, could you be any denser?"

"I didn't give him a bloody concussion; it was just a friendly pat," mumbled Ron quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Even if you did concuss me, I'd still be smarter than you," joked Harry as he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to get his senses accustomed to the bright room.

"That you would be, Harry. Then again, even the ghoul upstairs is smarter than Ron," George put in, sauntering into the somewhat crowded room. Harry laughed, his friends all coming into focus.

"Oh, don't listen to them, Ron. They don't really mean it," Hermione said looking at Harry, George, and Fred haughtily. "Right boys?"

"Yeah," George said with a mischievous smile

"Of course," agreed Fred, throwing a wink at Hermione.

The brunette scowled at the two and crossed her arms, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Mum is bringing you up a tray," said Ron happily, looking to his friend. "She said something about you being underfed, scrawny…Something along those lines."

"How's summer been so far Harry?" asked George sitting on the ground. Fred sat next to him, his head resting on Hermione's knee lightly, and Ron sat on the other side of George; right in-between him and Harry.

Everyone looked to the raven-haired boy. "It's been alright. And you? How have you been enjoying your first summer owning a shop?"

"It's been pretty nice mate. You know, except for the little mishap." Harry nodded in understanding, remembering what Mrs. Weasley had told him the night before.

"We've loved being back home for a bit though. It's nice that all of us are here now. We haven't had enough players for a good quidditch match yet so I say, after we're ready, we go on and have a go with it eh?" Fred looked at Harry who broke out into a smile and nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, they'd be talking about Quidditch just as Harry had arrived.

"I'd love to. Sounds like a good bit of fun."

"What could be fun around here with _her_ in the house," a voice said at the door. They all looked up to see Ginny wrapped in a blanket, yawning.

"Ginny," Harry breathed. He felt his face heat up, ever so slightly, and looked down at his hands. Hermione couldn't help but catch the odd look in the boys emerald eyes and she scrunched her brow some, wondering what brought on Harry's strange attitude.

"Hiya Harry," she said back, walking in and squeezing herself between Fred and George. Ginny humphed and put her face in her hands, upset.

"What is it this time?" Hermione asked, sympathizing with the girl. Ginny looked up quickly, noticing Hermione had her hand weaved slightly into Fred's hair, playing with it, but shook it off as nothing.

"She's treating me like a child again." the youngest of the group said, looking cross. "I swear, you'd think I was a toddler with how she talks to me."

Hermione nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes. "I know she's so full of herself."

Harry looked between the two girls, confused, and gave Ron a look.

The red-head just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's not that bad," he argued.

Immediately, fierce glares were sent his way from both women and he shrunk back slightly.

"Just because you have some weird infatuation with her-"

Harry still looked confused. "Who're you-

The door swung open and a willowy blonde carrying a tray walked gracefully in. Ginny and Hermione suppressed groans as Mrs. Weasley followed after the girl looking frazzled.

"Oh 'Arry, itz so nice to see you again!" Fleur Delacour gushed, placing the tray in his lap and kissing both cheeks. "Eet az been too long." She tutted in a reprimanding way and giggled, a soft tinkling sound.

"Fleur… How nice to-er-see you. I-

"Oui! My seester shall be glad to see you too!"

"Wait, your sister is here as well?" Harry asked, a confused look spreading across his features.

"No, no!" The French girl laughed airily and Ginny rolled her eyes. "You vill see 'er next summer when we – oh. You do not know?"

Harry shook his head, confused, and saw an unpleasant look shared between Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill and I are getting married!" Harry gasped a bit in surprise and gave her a smile.

"Er – congratulations. Good for you both!"

"Oui!" she nodded eagerly, kissing both of his cheeks. Ginny's face grew red and she balled her hands into fists.

The blonde then went on a rant about how hard Bill was working, how proud she was of him, and how 'difficult' her life was because, unless you liked 'cooking or ze chicken,' there was nothing to do. With a sashay of her hair, the French Veela was out of the room, leaving angry and tired faces in her wake.

Harry looked up to Mrs. Weasley glare at the blonde's head and make a 'hurumph' sort of noise.

"Mum detests her," stated Ginny coolly. "Not that I blame her -

"No, I do not!" Mrs. Weasley protest quickly. "I just think that both Bill and her are maybe rushing into this engagement too quickly. I mean, I don't think they've thought it out quite clearly."

"Bloody hell, they've been seeing each other for a full year," said Ron lightly, looking and lusting after the absent Veela.

"Hold your tongue Ronald Weasley," the woman snapped, "and a year is not very long what-so-ever." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head. "I know why they're doing it though. It's all this talk about You-Know-Who, of course. I mean, last time people were getting married and eloping left and right –

"Including you and Dad," remarked Fred with a challenging stare. She matched his stare though and crossed her arms.

"Yes, well your dad and I were made for each other."

"And those two aren't?" he asked, getting subtly angry. He couldn't understand why his mother was being so hypocritical or why she was that concerned with the issue in the first place. He didn't think there was anything wrong with finding the person that was meant for you and taking them as your own when the chance arose. Fred couldn't help but look up at the brunette who was weaving her hands through his hair and he sighed. _That_ would never happen…

"They're nothing alike!" she retorted. "Bill is hard working, good, down to earth, and she's…"

"A cow!" snapped Ginny. "But to be honest, Bill isn't truly all that down to earth. He likes adventure and glamour at times. Maybe that's why he's going with Phlegm."

"Ginny," chastised Mrs. Weasley, "stop calling her that." The older witch sighed and took a few deep breaths before leaving the teens to themselves.

"She's trying to get Tonks to come over for dinner I think," said Hermione slowly.

"I hope Bill will fall for her instead," snorted Ginny. "I would much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, like any bloke would want her instead of Fleur," chortled Ron. "Who would want someone who constantly screws up her face and changes how they look when a Veela is available?"

"Ronald!" The brunette scolded, furrowing her brow.

"She a damn nicer sight than Phlegm," said Ginny, glaring daggers at her brother.

"And, she's an Auror so extremely smart," Hermione chimed in, twirling a piece of Fred's hair absentmindedly.

"I don't think you guys don't give Fleur enough credit," Harry said, butting in. "She was, after all, brave enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

"Really? Oh Harry, not you as well," Hermione groaned, exasperated. She tugged hard on Fred's hair, her hand getting caught on a tangle, and he yelped. "Oh! I'm sorry." Realizing what she was doing, the brunette let go of the red locks and placed her hands in her lap, her cheeks growing pink.

After third year, Hermione would play with Ron and Harry's hair when stressed or bored. Because she didn't have many girl friends, Hermione didn't get to experiment with hair like her housemates did, given how difficult it was to try different styles on curly hair like her own. She, however, couldn't tell a lie and rather enjoyed twirling strands around, weaving her hands through the follicles. Her hair was exceptionally curly and wild, being impossible to style, so messing with others had become a secret hobby of hers. Ron and Harry didn't mind because it felt good and they were used to it, but Hermione was mortified she'd touched Fred's head. She usually wasn't a very touchy person, giving hugs sparsely and cuddling with only her mother. Today, however, she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about her and Fred's relationship, especially after remembering the conversation she had with Ginny the previous night.

"What? Are you in love with Phlegm too 'Arry?" Ginny cooed, in a mocking French accent. "It's not like she's even that pretty…"

"No," he protested, coiling back and wishing he hadn't of said a thing. "It's just that Phle-Fleur…er…"

"Whatever. I still would much rather Bill marry Tonks. At least she'd be a good laugh."

Ron snorted and they all looked to him with creased brows. "Yeah right. Lately she's been far from a good laugh. I swear, she's starting to become as bad as Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not even fair," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "She still hasn't gotten over what happened...I mean…he was her cousin."

Harry looked into his lap. They were on a topic he really didn't want to discuss but knew would come up sooner or later.

"She barely even knew him though," Ron said, slightly confused. "It's not like her life was changed all that much."

"That's not the point, Ronald!" Fred turned to the side and placed his arm next to Hermione's thigh, just brushing it slightly. "I mean, she blames herself. After everything, she believes it's her fault."

"How does she figure with that one?" asked Harry, not being able to stop himself.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix," Hermione explained softly, realizing the awkward situation they were in. "She feels she's the reason he's dead and it's got her a bit out of order. Also, well, lately she hasn't been able to morph. It used to be something she could do on command, but now…"

"I didn't know that was possible." Hermione gave Harry a sad smile and nodded.

"It's not too common. According to 'Special Powers and the Wizard that Wields them', not only is her gift extremely rare, but there aren't many account's of it going away. I've read all that I can get my hands on here and there's no known cause or cure for her symptoms."

"Remus has tried to talk to her though," said Fred with a small frown, bringing the conversation back to the idea of Tonk's guilt.

"But she won't listen to anyone," finished George.

"I mean she is really depre –

"Ginny! Come help me downstairs."

"But I'm talking with this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" Molly ordered. "Fred and George too!" Ginny huffed in annoyance, getting up very slowly, and walked out the door.

"She just wants me down there so she doesn't have to deal with Phlegm alone." She rolled her eyes. "You lot better be down there soon or a bat bogey hex will be in your very near future," she threatened, walking down the stairs.

"C'mon Forge." Said George getting up and offering his brother a hand. "It's already 10 and we haven't wreaked havoc yet. I call that a missed opportunity."

Fred took George's hand and jumped up, giving his twin a large smile. "I couldn't agree more." Hermione sent them both reprimanding looks but said nothing.

"It'd be wise to listen to Gin. I mean she's little, and can't do magic right now… but she's scary, that one." Fred winked and strutted out, laughing slightly at the panicked faces of the trio.

"Before we go I have to grab something out of the twin's room. My trunk's in there," Harry explained getting up and walking down to the second floor with Ron and Hermione on his tail.

When they got into the room, Harry went straight over to his trunk while Hermione walked over to wall, peering inside some boxes in the twin's room, and Ron stood by the door, waiting. "What's this?" asked Hermione after a few moments of sifting through random trinkets. The object in question looked like a small telescope and Ron shrugged his shoulders, giving her a face.

"Dunno. With the twins, it could be anything." She peered at it closely, examining what it could be. "I'd be careful with that though. Since it's still here, it's probably not safe enough to put in the shop."

"So your mum was telling me last night that the shop is going well?" Harry mumbled, shuffling through his trunk.

"Better than well." Ron started in, sounding excited. "Except for their little accident it's been going amazingly! They've been here for about a week and they're going to the shop today to make some finishing touches. It's all clean, but the explosion kind of – er – knocked most of the products off the shelves. They've had to put everything back up and you'd think it'd be easy with magic but it's taken a bit longer than expected. They'll be opening up again tomorrow actually." Harry pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue-ish tee-shirt that Hermione swore he'd had every year she'd known him. He held it up triumphantly and Hermione and Ron turned away as Harry changed quickly. "We haven't been able to go because of stupid security stuff but it sounds bloody amazing."

"Wicked," Harry laughed, jumping into his trousers. "And Percy?" he asked, cautiously.

"Still a bloody git," Ron stated darkly.

"I thought he'd be chuffed that your dad was right; and everything with Dumbledore –

"Dumbledore says that it's far easier to forgive someone for doing wrong than doing right," Hermione said pointedly. "I heard him talking to your mum."

Ron looked down with a dark look on his face and Harry cleared his throat hastily, wanting to change the subject. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be taking private lessons with him this year actually."

"Blimey! How'd you forget something like that?" Ron said aghast.

Hermione pretty much tuned the rest of their conversation out, still trying to figure out what the weird telescope thing was. She looked all around the contraption for a button or something to kick-start the gizmo, but nothing of the sort was found. She was fiddling with the side and squeezed the gadget slightly when, in an instant, everything went black. Hermione felt a throbbing sensation on her left eye and saw a cloud of smoke around her.

"Hermione!" both Ron and Harry said at the same time. From their point of view, she had vanished in a cloud of smoke in an instant.

The brunette came out of the little cloud waving a hand and coughing.

"What happened?" asked Ron. Hermione was spotting a bright black and purple bruise on her right eye that looked painful and swollen.

"I squeezed it and it punched me!" she exclaimed, placing a hand gingerly over her eye. "I swear, I'm going to make those two wish they were never born! If I've told them once, I've told them one hundred times; don't leave out products without labels!"

"Mum'll be able to fix it. She's good with that stuff."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better Dumbledore said we would be getting our OWL results today."

Hermione's eyes, well 'eye' bulged from its socket and she forgot all about her anger towards the twins.. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"It just didn't come up I guess," said Harry who sheepishly backed up.

"Well come on then!" Hermione yelled, frantically getting up. The two boys hastily got up behind their bushy-haired friend and quickly clambered down the Burrow's rickety stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was, needless to say, not able to fix Hermione's eye and so the curly-haired girl was stuck with the right side of her face swollen.

"It's probably one of their stupid jokes trying to get at people," Molly said disapprovingly. "Oh if they were here they'd be –

"They aren't here?!" Hermione exclaimed with a terrified look on her face.

"No dear. They went to the store this morning and they won't be back here for a while. They're getting everything back in order, as you know, and then they'll be really busy with all their new customers." Hermione nodded, warily.

"I can't go around looking like this for forever, though!"

"Oh no dear," The plump woman said soothingly. "We'll find an antidote. Don't you worry."

"Bill told me of 'ow funny the twins are," said Fleur matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I'm just dying of laughter," Hermione replied, turning to glare at the French girl. She swiveled to face Molly, suddenly remembering what Harry had said earlier. "Has any post come today?"

Molly's smile faltered a bit and she looked over to the window. "No." She rubbed Hermione's arms soothingly though and led her to a seat. "But it's still very early in the day so don't fret too much."

Hermione, not listening to the older woman, got up and looked towards the window; squinting her eyes. "They're here!" An owl with three letters strapped to its foot landed soundly in the kitchen looking around. Hermione carefully took the letters off, being careful of its claws, and Harry gave the creature some food and water. As Hermione passed the letters around to the others, the bird finished and was off as fast as it had come.

"So?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was looking at his happily while Ron appeared surprised. "I only failed Divination and History of Magic, but who cares about those anyways?" the ginger said happily.

"Same," said Harry who switched his results with Ron.

"Good job," Molly said approvingly ruffling both of their hair. "You both passed 7! That's more than Fred and George combined." She sounded disapproving and scoffed, turning her nose up slightly. Hermione found herself glaring at the older woman, wanting to stick up for the twins but deciding to keep her thoughts to herself.

"How'd you do Hermione?"

"Okay…" She said slowly, nibbling on her lower lip.

Ron grabbed the parchment out of her hands and scoffed. "9 O's and 1 E in DADA. Of course."

She snatched it back and turned away, stalking up the stairs away from her two best mates. They didn't need to know how incredibly happy and proud she was of herself.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **July 31, 1996**

Hermione loved having both Harry and Ron around but was confusedly missing the twins, whom she'd grown close to through fifth year and the beginning of the summer. Since Harry's arrival, she'd spent the majority of her time reading, walking around the Burrows garden/grounds, and playing two-on-two Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She was absolutely dreadful at the game though and mostly stayed about 3 feet off the ground.

Sadly, for her, the twins had been exceedingly busy since their shop opened again. There were kids and adults bustling through the shop every day, reportedly from opening till the time it closed. Her eye was still bruised, but she wasn't so mad about it anymore. The swelling had gone down and the only evidence left was a nasty purple mark that just wouldn't go away. She had tried a couple of healing charms, but nothing had worked. Eventually, the witch decided that it'd be best if she just waited till she saw the two numb-skulls again.

It was Harry's 16th birthday and the twins would be celebrating along with the rest of the group. Hermione thought about sending an owl to the two but decided against her better judgement, believing that Molly had already sent them something in the post.

The twins came around the house shortly after, sporting matching grins and flushed faces. "Oi! Where's the birthday boy?" Fred shouted immediately, walking into the kitchen.

"According to the law passed along by the 39th Earl of Nudgington, Francis Drake, 'On a man's birthday, he shall recieveth thee number of nuggies he hath be turning on his birthday.'" George got Harry in a headlock and Fred rubbed his head playfully while the raven-haired boy tried, and failed, to get out of the twins grasp.

"What you said doesn't even make sense and, for your information, Francis Drake was a pirate who helped Queen Elizabeth I," jested Hermione just loudly enough for them to hear her.

"You –

Fred was about to make a smart retort when he suddenly saw the big bruise on Hermione's face. Walking over to her, he knelt down to be level with her face and gave her a concerned look. "Hermione what happened?" he asked, gently caressing her cheek. He turned her face slightly, inspecting her left eye and she felt herself flush.

"Something you guys created," she said slowly. "I squeezed it and it punched me."

"That's a punching telescope, Mione," Fred said, smirking. His smile dropped a bit and he looked at her seriously. "We don't have a cure for it yet, but I swear I'll work on it and get the ointment to you as soon as possible. Yeah?" She nodded, not exactly happy with the news.

George cleared his throat loudly and Hermione and Fred turned to see everyone looking at them with mouths hanging open. The two both blushed and scooted away from each other, taking their places at the table.

"Sooooo… Harry." The green eyed boy blinked out of his thoughts and turned to George expectantly. "Fred and I were wondering if you lot wanted to play some three-on-three Quidditch today."

"We never get to play anymore and we know that two-on-two with these tossers is kind of boring," Fred teased.

"You have to be careful to not get hurt," warned the Weasley matriarch, dishing out potatoes for Ginny. "You are about to go back to school and we've got Ginny's 15th birthday just around the corner."

Hermione had totally forgot about her friends' party. She'd promised Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that she would help with the set-up but had been so wrapped up with Harry getting to the Burrow, her new books, and all the craziness that surrounded the Weasley house on a day-to-day basis that the event had just slipped her mind.

"Mrs. Weasley, why didn't you remind me? I swore that I'd help with the planning." Hermione looked down, an upset look upon her face.

"Oh no need to worry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said with a flick of her wrist. "It's not a big deal whatsoever. I know you've been busy and have been up to other things." She smiled at the brunette fondly. "Trust me, there will be plenty that you can help with. It's all a bunch of pish-posh. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Mione. All jus' piss-poss" Ginny told her with a mouthful of potatoes. Hermione gave her friend a disgusted look but didn't say anything else.

"Ginevra Weasley, you swallow that food right now and don't let me catch you talking with your mouth full again." The plump woman had just sat down and was about to start eating when she caught her youngest talking with a full mouth.

"Geez, sorry, Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes while swallowing her food and then picked up a spoonful of potatoes, placed it in her mouth, and made a big show of eating it slowly with her mouth closed. Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley boys looked in between the mother and daughter wondering what would happen next. Everyone knew that you didn't want to be on Ginny's bad side because of her temper, but they also knew that she had gotten her temper from her mother. The only difference was that Mrs. Weasley had more years of experience, perfecting the glare that made even Death Eaters shrink in fear. Ginny's eyes went wide after seeing the fire within her mother and she shrank away from it, looking down at her plate. No one was moving or saying a word; that is until Errol came flying in through the window and hit the light above the table. He fell with a thud on Ron's lap while the ginger looked on in disappointment.

"Bloody owl is a menace," he groaned, picking up the owl who shook out his wings. Ron gave the black bird a carrot and took the letters out of its mouth. There was a sealed packet of parchments assigned to each student so Ron took the liberty of passing them out around the table. "Hogwarts letters," he explained to Fred and George when they didn't receive one of the multiple envelopes.

 _Miss Hermione Granger_

 _5_ _th_ _Floor Bedroom next to the stairs_

 _The Burrow_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole,_

 _Devon_

Hermione smiled at the familiar writing and quickly opened her letter, making sure to not rip the paper. She couldn't stand ripping letters. The sound of paper being torn, to her, was like nails on a chalkboard. She opened the trifold and began reading –

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _We are pleased to welcome you back to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let me be the first to congratulate you on how well you did on your O.W.L's! You achieved 9 Outstandings and 1 Exceeds Expectations. That is something to be extremely proud about._

Hermione already knew this because OWL results had come out earlier but was still quite happy to see that she was being recognized by others for her hard work.

 _Along with that, you scored one of the highest out of everyone in your class. You have also shown great leadership and authority in the past years; therefore, we would like you to please accept the duty of Head Prefect going in to your 6_ _th_ _year. If you would like to, there is a badge enclosed in the envelope. All you have to say is "Apparuit mihi" and the badge will appear to you. Note: If you do complete this spell, you are agreeing to serve and obey the rules and regulations of Head Prefect. This position is higher than prefect, but lower than Head Girl. You will assist the Heads with round schedules, making events, and other school sanctioned activities. You will also be granted the option of a single dorm. You may decline this addition if you'd rather stay in Gryffindor tower, but the choice is up to you. Please take care to think about accepting this position._

 _On the second sheet, you shall find a list of supplies and spell-books you will want to have this upcoming year. Please make sure to contact us by June 31_ _st_ _saying that you will be returning to Hogwarts this upcoming year. The train for Hogwarts leaves on September 1_ _st_ _at 11:00. Your ticket is in with the material list. Please keep this ticket safe because it is your ticket to return on the Hogwarts express._

 _Congratulations once again and I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Deputy Headmistress)_

Hermione was too happy to take a look at the supply list. She got asked to be Head Prefect! "What are you so happy about Mione?" Fred was looking over her shoulder from where he sat next to her at the table.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said blushing slightly. She didn't want to brag and she definitely didn't want to be picked on by the twins like they had done with Percy. It was too late though because everyone sitting at the table was looking over at her. "I… um. I have –

She nibbled on her lip a bit. It was now or never. "I have been asked to be Head Prefect." Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together and came over to Hermione giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations dear! That is wonderful! I'm so proud of you and I bet your parents will be too." Hermione was touched by her words. Mrs. Weasley had always been like a second mother to her and making her proud made Hermione feel more accomplished than any perfect on a paper could.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her cheeks reddening as those around her congratulated her.

"Yeah good job, Hermione," said Fred, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

The brunettes eyes went wide in surprise and her cheeks burned an even brighter red. She was so shocked, she couldn't even say anything. _What was that?_ She screamed in her head. _Why did Fred kiss me, what does it mean, is he flirting with me, is this just Fred being Fred, and - oh yeah - WHY DID FRED KISS ME?!_ She scrunched her eyebrows at the wavy-haired boy and crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain. Everyone else also looked to Fred who just laughed and shrugged.

"What? So Mum can give this brilliant lady a kiss but I can't?" He grinned cheekily at Hermione. "I think I missed though." Hermione looked at him narrowing her eyes - _So it was just him being his usual self, making jokes and being flirty_. "I'm pretty sure mine wasn't supposed to be on the cheek but somewhere a bit lower and more towards the middle of your face." He flipped some hair out of his hazel eyes and winked at her.

Seeming to catch on to the joke, and not wanting to make things awkward, Hermione shook her head and waved a finger at him warningly. "Don't you even think about it, Weasley. You try and I'll hex you to next Thursday."

"Ouch." George said laughing, "Shot down by the bookworm. You're really losing your touch Freddie." He smirked at his twin who smiled back at him.

"I may have lost my touch but I'm still the better looking one."

"You wish," George said, standing up from the table. "Now, are all you lads ready to have your arses kicked in a game of quidditch?"

"George Fabian Weasley, you better not have just said what I think you did." Mrs. Weasley pointed an accusing finger at her son who laughed and shrunk away under her glare.

"Sorry, Mum."

"I'm not a 'lad' George," Ginny stated, standing up along with her brothers. "And I'm playing."

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist dear sister. It's just so hard to tell sometimes with you." Ginny opened her mouth in furious shock and George laughed. "Fine, I meant to say lads and lad-ies." He made sure to punctuate the 'ies' part and grinned mischievously at the young girl who smirked back and crossed her arms.

"Good. That's what I thought, 'dear brother'. Oh, and you would know all about knickers; wouldn't you, George?" She smiled menacingly at her brother. "What was it that I heard about you, some gummy glue, and Angelina Johnsons knickers?"

George's face turned bright red and Mrs. Weasley looked up, curiosity taking over her features. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Gin."

"Yeah, okay, sure." The sarcasm was evident in her voice; even more so as she made a stupid face at George. "If I remember correctly, she was in quite the _sticky_ situation and you just heroically happened to be there."

"Shut up, Gin," he said, starting at her.

"Oh, and when her pants flew off…"

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Ginny just laughed and took off full speed out the door. Behind her, a blur of red and black hair could be seen as her brothers and Harry took off after her. The only ones left in the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley left the two, shaking her head, and muttering to herself.

"Aren't you going to come Hermione?" Fred was standing with a hand on his chair.

"I really shouldn't." The brown-eyed girl said, smiling slightly. "I'm not much use really. I'll just stay and read." She got up to leave but a hand stopped her.

"C'mon, Mione, you can be the ref or on one of our teams. We all want you out there. Why don't you take a break from reading and come with us, yeah?"

Hermione looked up at the prankster biting her lip a bit. _I guess I could go out for just a bit,_ she thought to herself.

She nodded and took Fred's outstretched hand. They walked outside together talking as they made their way to the quidditch pitch.

"So Mione, we've gotten to know each other very well this Summer…"

"Yes."

"I know that your favorite muggle book is _Pride and Prejudice_ because of something called a Darcy."

Hermione laughed. "Darcy is _someone_ and he's a great character for your information."

Fred waved off the girl's correction and continued his speech. "I know that you are somewhat of a miracle child because your parents kept having miscarriages. You love watermelon on a hot summer's day, you've never dyed your hair, your secret passion is baking, you hate art because you don't understand the abstract concepts of it, and your first bit of magic was making a bowl of broccoli go flying at a wall."

The brunette nodded, not understanding why Fred was bringing all of that up.

"You've become a very dear friend to me, knowing more about me than anyone besides George and Lee, but I really have to get something off of my chest."

Hermione raised a brow and looked at her friend, concerned. "You can tell or ask me anything Fred, you know that."

He scratched his neck, seemingly uncomfortable, and nodded. "Well, here goes nothing… Hermione," he stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. "It just really bothers me that I know so much about you, but not what your favorite color is."

The witch next to him opened her mouth in shock and then socked him in the arm, obviously annoyed.

"You really are something, Frederick Weasley." She hit him again and the hazel eyed boy put his arms out, trying to stop her but laughing so hard he was unable to. "I thought you were going to bring up a serious or bad topic, like you didn't want to be my friend anymore or something!"

She went to hit him again but he grabbed ahold of her wrists, ceasing her abuse. "I would never say that Granger!" Bending down so they were face to face, he grinned and pulled at the girl's arms, bringing her closer. "Besides, what would you do without my charming smile?"

Fred flashed the girl a straight, white smile, and winked. The brunette just rolled her eyes and pulled away in an attempt to break free of the boy's grasp. He, in retaliation, brought her closer still.

"Admit it, Granger, you love me."

Hermione's eyes went wide as dinner plates and she stopped resisting, freezing on the spot. _What would make him think that? Why would he say that?_

Fred saw the look on his companion's face and he let go of her wrists, frowning at her expression. He didn't understand the sudden change in her demeanor. Not wanting the situation to remain awkward, the boy cleared his throat and nibbled on the inside of his cheek. "Uhm, you-er-never told me what your favorite color is."

Hermione snapped out of her trance but didn't look at Fred as they started to walk again. "Blue."

They didn't speak after that, soon arriving at the field where the others had brought out the quidditch equipment.

"Finally! Took you two long enough," Ron said with a frown. He looked at how close the two were standing and narrowed his eyes. No one else noticed or said anything.

"Okay you impatient lot, let's get going with this game shall we?" George nodded to his brother and gave him a cheeky grin. Fred, who didn't understand the context, just looked around the field, wondering why his twin had given him such a look. Shrugging it off, he picked up his broom and they split into two teams with Fred, Harry, and Hermione on one and George, Ron, and Ginny on the other.

"Fred, I don't fly," Hermione whispered to him. "I mean, I have earlier this summer, but I was abysmal and stayed about a foot off the ground the whole time. I'm scared of heights. I only came out here to watch you guys, not actually play."

"Oh." He looked down, thinking. "You can fly with me!"

"Fred I don't think that's such a good idea. Really, I – I don't want to go."

Fred considered Hermione's reluctance for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes sparked with what Hermione knew was the sign that he had a solution to a problem. She shrunk back even farther, instinctively knowing that she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"July fifth, right after you arrived at the Burrow we made a bet, do you remember what that bet was?"

"We were arguing about whether Grindelwald was sixteen or seventeen when he was expelled from Durmstrang, but I don't know what that has to do wi-

"Do you also remember what was the outcome of that little debate?"

"I bet you a favor, saying that he was seventeen, but you turned out to be right saying he was sixteen and -

She stopped mid rant and turned to the hazel-eyed boy. "Oh no. No, Fred please."

"You'll have fun, I swear."

"I don't even ride with Ron or Harry," Hermione contested, backing away slowly. "I told you, I don't want to fly."

"So you're a liar then?" Hermione stopped backing up and looked at Fred. He had a frown on his face and looked disappointed. "I never thought you were one for going back on your word,but I guess you can be proved wrong." He sighed and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

Fred stopped and smirked, turning around - he just knew her too well.

"I'll get on the silly broom with you."

Smiling ear to ear, the redhead picked her up with him as he sat down on his broom and they began to rise slowly. "Give it three minutes. If you don't like it, I'll put you down immediately, okay? I promise."

Hermione had her eyes closed and was leaning back against his chest, trying to bury herself in the folds of his shirt. She nodded and tried not to think of how high up they were going. The brunette shivered and shifted closer, still keeping her eyes shut tight.

"It's okay Mione, I've got you." He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer (if possible) to him. She grabbed onto his arm with one hand and onto the broom with the other. After a few minutes of getting her breathing under control, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, looking around.

"Don't look down," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay you lot; you know the rules. The game starts… NOW!"

Ginny, who was standing on the ground for the time being, threw the quaffle up in the air before hopping up on her broom and rising up with the others. Harry caught the quaffle and instantly started being chased by George.

"C'mon, let's go help Harry," Fred said to Hermione who took another deep breath before nodding as they sped towards George, their hair whipping about in the wind.

Hermione was deathly scared at first but felt Fred's arms tighten on her waist keeping her secure. Instead of screaming like she normally would, she began to laugh, loving the feel of the wind pushing against her. Fred looked at the curly-haired girl in front of him and couldn't help but laugh at her nervous giggles as they soared through the sky. He liked the warmth of the young witch who sat in front of him and found himself happy she was there with him. _Since when do I want be with the Gryffindor princess so much?_ He shook off his thoughts and tried to focus on the game that was going on around him.

Harry, Hermione, and Fred actually won the first game 180 to 50 when Harry caught the snitch. The game was very hard to play with so few people, so the only balls used were quaffles and the snitch. The players then had the choice to all play or have one stay behind and be the Keeper or the Seeker while the others acted as Chasers. Ron took the position as Keeper to practice for the year's quidditch tryouts, while George acted as a Chaser along with Ginny who worked double time in the Seeker position. On the other side, Fred and Hermione were Chasers and the Keeper, while Harry played as both a Seeker and Chaser. The game was quite fun for the young witch who had barely ever flown before and she loved being able to see the world from such a different view.

When Harry caught the snitch, the others flew to the ground, but Hermione asked Fred to stay up in the sky for just a little longer. She looked all around her: at the beautiful different colored trees, the creek near the Weasleys' house, the hills that stretched far and wide on all sides, and the place that was like a second home to her. The Burrow stretched high, having 6 stories and an attic. She could see Mrs. Weasley's little garden that sat in front below the kitchen window, Mr. Weasley's muggle shed that stored interesting old muggle technologies, and even Ginny's bedroom - which was where she was residing during her visit.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Fred asked. Hermione looked around once more and sighed, leaning against Fred's chest.

"Yes, it is," she agreed taking a mental picture of everything. "Do you ever wish that you could just stay like this for forever?" He looked at her questioningly. "Like, we could just stay up here free and happy without having to worry about You-Know-Who and his followers." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his familiar scent. It was like pine and freshly mowed grass. "I'm scared Fred. I want to be brave like a Gryffindor should, but I'm so frightened of what's to happen. I fear there will be a war; I can just feel it coming. There's a reason why your parents are so on the edge and why the Order is restless. I don't even want think of those we might lose."

Images flashed in her mind of different people she loved dead on the floor. The last was of Fred, a ghost of a smile still etched on his face. She wiped her eyes that were quickly becoming wet and tried to hide them by turning away from Fred. He hugged her a bit closer and she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Don't die. You have to promise me that if there's a war you won't die."

"Well that's dark."

Hermione giggled some, sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm serious Fred!" She hit him lightly in the stomach and he feigned being hurt but stopped joking around when he noticed she wasn't kidding.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised sincerely.

"Let's just stay here and be frozen in time for forever."

"I'm sorry, love. but we can't do that," he said into her ear chuckling.

"Why not?" she asked turning to him a bit. His stomach growled and they both looked down, laughing.

" _That_ is why." He looked at Hermione who giggled and tightened her grip on the broom.

"You and your Weasley stomach." She shook her head not quite as sad anymore, and wiped her wet cheeks. "Fine then. Let's get going."

He pointed the broom down and they soared to the ground. Hermione put her arms out knowing Fred wouldn't let go and screamed all the way down, savoring the feel of the air whipping her hair around and the feeling of absolute freedom.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Thanks for staying with me guys. Chapter 3 is to come.**

 **Love, ~thehumanlibrary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated 11/13/2018**

 **I know it's been a while... haha... I'm sorry. I truly have been very busy and this chapter has taken a lot of work to update. So much has changed, but again, it's a lot better (in my eyes and I hope in your eyes too). My beta, as always, was on top of things and has been very patient with my unorganized college ass. She's the best so big, big thank you to riversgirl75!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, all belong to Rowling (aka Queen), etc, etc.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **August 3, 1996**

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes, blinking quickly as spots blurred her vision. She looked over at the girl sleeping in the bed beside her and scoffed. The ginger's hair was splayed all around her, there was a line of drool on her pillow, she and was sleeping with her bum in the air, her face smashed against the pillow.

"Ginny." No response. "Gggiiinnnnyyyy!" Still nothing. "Well, okay then. You're making me resort to extreme measures."

Hermione grabbed the book _Goblins: The Fight for Power. Volume VII_. Walking over to the other girl, she opened to her bookmark and cleared her throat. "When Balthasar the Brave, the Great Grandson of Freud the Frugal – one of the ten founders of Gringotts Wizarding bank – created the Committee of Goblins against Inequality, the Minister for Magic, a Mister Venus Demetri, was furious."

Ginny groaned and tried to cover her ears with her pillow. Hermione didn't mind though and just raised her voice. "He tried to cast the Goblins out of the Wizarding World, saying that such creatures were 'unfit and lacking in the areas of both intelligence and magical ability.' His negligence, however, towards magical law and the Creatures Codes made it possible for the Council for the Welfare of Magical Creatures and Beings to –"

Ginny shot up from her position, groaning. "I'm up. I'M UP!" she looked scared. "Please stop boring me with your large brain and words no one should have to comprehend this early in the morning."

Hermione glared at her."I'll pretend you didn't just say that. Now c'mon, we're going to Diagon Alley today."

The two girls got ready quickly and ran downstairs to where the others were waiting. Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting around the table eating.

"Morning," Hermione said. Ginny just tiredly gave a wimpy wave and yawned.

"Are you going to be ready to go soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bringing over some oatmeal and toast with jam. The two girls nodded, and started to dig into the food, immediately savoring the brilliant flavors that burst in their mouths. Talk turned to the fact that Bill and Fleur would be staying together now, not in the Burrow anymore (much to the pleasure of both Hermione and Ginny). Then Bill took out a small, bulging pouch.

"Here Harry,' he said, handing over the bag. Inside were a few coins, varying in size.

"Where's mine?" Ron asked to the side of him.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill commented, rolling his eyes. The oldest Weasley proceeded to explain that he had taken Harry's money out for him because the security at the bank had recently tightened and it was taking two to five hours to make withdrawals. The goblins were growing anxious and, given that they were already cautious of humans, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters on the loose, everyone was on edge.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said as he pocketed his money.

"'E is always so thoughtful," Fleur purred admiringly. Ginny looked over to Hermione who rolled her eyes and made a face. The youngest Weasley pretended to vomit behind Bill, sending an unsuspecting Harry into a fit of laughter. The boy, who was in the middle of eating cornflakes, started to choke on his laughs and it took a good five minutes before he really stopped coughing and getting choked up. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ginny was one of the few who could make Harry laugh like that.

When everyone was ready, the group of witches and wizards piled into the ministry sent-cars and sped off into London.

"Here you are," the driver said, dropping everyone by the Leaky Cauldron. The family climbed out quickly, sending the ministry driver appreciative looks and waving goodbye.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed racing over to the giant, bearded man. Harry was already there and hugging him.

"Well 'ello 'Ermione," he said and gave her a hug. It wasn't as hard as the one he had given Harry and she appreciated that greatly. They both stepped out of the hug soon after and headed into the little bar. To everyone's surprise, it was empty. Hermione had never seen it like this before and looked over at Harry. She expected him to say something, anything, but he didn't. He just looked around the pub with a lost and sad look in his eyes.

"'Jus passin' through, Tom, sure yeh understand. Hogwarts business, yeh know," said Hagrid to the old bartender when he looked up hopefully. They all gave him sad looks as he just nodded, waving them off.

"Actually, I'll have a butterbeer, please." Everyone looked to Hermione who had a couple of knuts in her hand. "Anyone else?"

"We can all share," suggested Ginny happily. Hermione nodded ordering one more. Harry came up asking for one too, and Tom actually cracked a smile. Hermione, though it took a while to convince them, gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the extra to share and enjoyed hers with Ginny. Ron and Harry shared one too, appreciating the warmth from the drink as it spread throughout their bodies.

After the little detour, the group continued on to Diagon Alley. While walking through was usually like walking into a dream for Hermione, this time it was more of a nightmare. Pieces of parchment flyers and broken glass from windows littered the ground. People hurried from shop to shop with their heads down, limiting all contact. Even the sky seemed to pick up on the dull aura surrounding the once brilliant alley as it darkened and roared angrily with thunder. Only a couple of book and supply stores remained. Well, those and the twin's shop.

"Well, this is just ghastly." Ginny said, looking around with a frown upon her face. "It's like someone took a biggie over everything that made Diagon Alley magical."

"Luckily, the Twin's shop is still up and doing well," Hermione said optimistically. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes though.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stood tall and proud as a shining colorful beacon in the dreary area. Men, women, and children all bustled around the shop laughing, smiling, and looking normal. Hermione's heart ached at the sight and she couldn't help but let a small, sad smile grace her lips. It was one of the few things that gave her any hope for the future.

They soon split up; Harry, Hermione, and Ron with Hagrid, and Ginny with her parents. The youngest Weasley, after seeing her mother's frantic attitude, didn't even argue about goingst go with her friends. She instead went on like a good girl with a stern expression on her face and her head bent low.

Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went their own way over to Madame Malkin's to get new robes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"He's horrid. I hate him!" Hermione exclaimed when they left the shop.

"Hate who?" asked Hagrid joining them, confused.

"Malfoy," Ron said fuming. "Ferrety git and his bloody mother think they're 'oh so superior'." He clenched his fists, looking ready to get into a fight if the wrong person were to cross his path

"Whatever. C'mon then." Harry shook his head and started to speed up, "I need to get some laughs in or else I'm going to burst." His two friends nodded their heads in agreement and quickened their pace too, coming up near the twins' shop. When they got there, a flashing sign stopped them. It said-

"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-POO,

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"

Harry started laughing like crazy and Hermione smiled, her anger fading immediately. _No matter what happens, the twins always know how to make others feel better._

"Ugh," she heard from behind her. "They're going to get themselves killed."

The brown-eyed girl turned to see a white-faced Molly Weasley and gave her a smile. "Just think," she said placing an arm around the woman's waist in a side hug, "in these dark times, they're making our world a better, happier place. Everything around here has gone to the dogs, yet your boys are the one's keeping everyone's spirits up." She smiled as the matronly woman wiped at her wet cheeks. "You should be proud."

"That's right, dear," Molly said giving her a tight squeeze. "Let's go in with the others then."

Once inside, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. It was incredible. There were tricks and toys everywhere and each customer had a smile upon their face. On her right were Ton-tongue toffees, pygmy puffs and sugar quills. To the left, she could see Extendable Ears, Reusable Hangmen, and Skiving Snackboxes. That wasn't all, though. All around her, there were hundreds upon hundreds of different trickeries. Something called a 'Patented Daydream Charm' was to her right on a revolving shelf, and she picked it up carefully. She read the back of the box with a serious look on her face.

"These are amazing pieces of magic," she said aloud to herself.

"Just for that, you can have one for free," came a voice from behind her. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with the ever-charming Fred Weasley. "Blimey, Mione." He stroked her cheek gently and she shivered slightly under his gentle touch. "I forgot it was this bad."

"Come with me." Fred led the girl over to a counter and went behind it while Hermione jumped on top. He turned and smiled seeing her sitting there, looking curious and awed. "Here." He handed her a small container of cream, which she took cautiously.

"Is it safe to use?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed taking a bit and rubbing it gently on her swollen eye. His hands were as light as a feather on her face and the sensation made Hermione shiver again.

As Fred applied the last bit of cream onto the brunette's injury, their eyes connected and time seemed to stop. The sounds of boisterous children and distressed parents faded into a soft hum as the two became lost in one another's eyes. Fred's eyes flicked down quickly to the girl's mouth and he let his hand move slowly from Hermione's eyes, to her cheek, finally resting on pink lips.

Hermione couldn't breathe; she didn't know what to do! After the bonding moment on the broom, the two hadn't seen one another. That evening's escapades had been on her mind since he'd left that night, and they didn't stop when she slept, helped with the cooking, or even talked with her friends. The moments she spent with Fred, just them two, were on a constant loop in her mind. She didn't know what her feelings meant, much less what her feelings were, and without any book or research to explain her emotions, Hermione was at a loss. The brunette had never felt so perplexed in her life.

Though she knew that she liked the man, the extent of her feelings were unknown to her. The teen had never had many crushes, really. Sure, she had thought Cedric Diggory was handsome, and she had admired Viktor Krum's physique, and a part of her even believed at one point that she and Ron would be a 'thing,' but the feelings that she experienced with Fred were like none other. He made her smile and laugh more than any other person, and he never resented her knowledge, only praised her for it. She never felt the need to be different than her true self with him, and he - in turn - liked her for her. Not to mention, he liked books almost as much as she did, was an extremely talented wizard, and at the same time was very handsome and kind.

Hermione closed her eyes as Fred ran a delicate hand over her lips and waited for what would happen next. She wasn't sure what she _wanted_ to happen, but in that moment, she decided to just let things play out. After being friends with Harry and Ron for six years, Hermione had realized that she needed to relax and live more in the moment. The girl was fine with her personality and her devotion to her studies, but after Sirius's death and the horrible abuses they all experienced with Umbridge, she realized just how short life could be. Deciding to take more of a typical teenage approach to her life, Hermione, instead of overthinking and analyzing (like she usually would) just closed her eyes and waited.

Fred couldn't believe it. He he hadn't been planning on making a move, but her petal pink lips and the innocent expression upon her face drew him closer. The hazel-eyed boy liked the girl, yes, but he knew that his younger brother had pined after her for years, waiting for her to realize his feelings. Fred didn't believe it to be the smartest approach of getting a girl, but he had rooted for Ron all the same.

The summer before Fred's sixth year was when he first really saw Hermione as a woman. She'd come to the Burrow, hair much tamer and clearly feeling less awkward about her developing body and pretty face. She still had the same personality, a bossy bookworm with a proud and fiery spirit, but something about her was different. She held herself taller and more confidently than before. It was as if she had found herself and was finally accepting of what made her unique and special. Hermione, in Fred's eyes, had always been somewhat timid. She was fiercely loyal and he knew her true strength, but the brilliant witch still hid herself behind large books and her two best friends. In class she was confident, that he knew for sure, but in class she knew the answers. Hermione didn't fear being wrong because she would pound the answers into her head through rote memorization and intense revising. When it came to social situations, though, the girl had never had any idea what were 'right' or 'wrong' answers.

In Fred's opinion, the brown-eyed girl finding herself at the age of fourteen had done wonders. She was still sometimes awkward but didn't seem to care as much. She let her feminine side show more and proved she actually did have an interest in the opposite sex. The witch was more outspoken and kind, and Fred found himself attracted to her character.

As he moved slightly closer, lips just inches away from the witch's, his conscience stopped him.

 _You like her, Freddie boy, why don't you just go for it?_

 _But Ronniekins likes her, too. You know how insecure he is about being the youngest son and not getting much attention. Do you really want to take away his crush and best friend?_

 _You wouldn't technically be taking her away, though. Besides, she looks like she wants you to kiss her._

Fred stopped before touching Hermione's lips, the image of his younger brother popping into his head; looks of disappointment, anger, sadness, and hurt etched onto his face.

The prankster grit his teeth and slammed his fist onto the counter Hermione was sitting on. "Damnit."

Startled by the angry growl and the noise of a hand hitting the surface she was sitting on, Hermione's eyes snapped open. Merely inches from her face was Fred. However, his head was bent down, his long fringe covering his eyes, and his mouth was set in a grim, straight line. The wizard looked up, their eyes meeting again, and a flash of sadness passed over his hazel orbs.

"Here. Use as much as you need." The words were mumbled and gruff, but Hermione got the message when Fred shoved the creme at her and walked away.

Hermione was left wondering what had caused his dramatic shift in mood and looked down at the container of ointment feeling upset and disappointed. She thought that he liked her… she believed that maybe, just maybe, if he made a move, they could possibly be something.

Hermione shook her head free of such thoughts and got off of the counter, suddenly self-conscious. _I'm just letting Ginny's words get to me. Taking me on that broom ride was probably just a kind gesture made out of pity. Besides, I need to be focused on my NEWT's and Head Prefect duties this year; I can't be caught up in silly things like crushes or relationships._

With those thoughts in mind, Hermione squared her shoulders and walked away from the counter, determined to forget about what almost transpired.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Fred, you two have done a great job, I must say." Harry gave the twin a genuine smile, letting his eyes wander around the shop.

"Yeah, thanks to you Harry," Fred admitted, reaching out a hand. "Without your little 'donation' I don't think we would've left school, or much less opened a store so soon."

The green-eyed boy took the ginger's hand and gave it a firm shake, his eyes twinkling. "It was nothing, really, I'm glad that I gave it to you two. I would have never been able to do something like this with the money. To be quite honest, it never really felt like mine to have; even in the beginning…"

Harry let the sentence drop off as he noticed that Fred seemed to be in his own world. A look Harry had never seen before on either twin had taken over his face, and it concerned the boy-who-lived. Fred's hazel eyes weren't lit up like usual, and his demeanor was less confident than Harry had ever seen it.

"Hey, are you alright, mate?"

Fred nodded his head once, not smiling. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Harry." He stood a little taller and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "You know that Georgie and I would do anything for you right? Not just because of the money, though sometimes we believe you gave it to us so that we wouldn't pull pranks on you…" Harry let out a nasally laugh and smirked. "But truly Harry, you've become part of our family."

Harry looked up at the twin who was only slightly taller and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Fred. Really."

Fred's reassurance meant the world to Harry. Ever since Sirius's death, he hadn't been the same. Sirius had been his only sane family left and when he died, Harry lost everything. He'd spent a short time with his godfather that it felt unfair. The world couldn't be that cruel, and it was hard for the boy to accept. Until he'd arrived at the Burrow, Harry couldn't help but feel like there was a hole in his heart unable to be filled. Each time he lost someone, that hole would grow bigger. But then, with what Fred said, Harry remembered that he wasn't really alone. Though the Weasleys, Hermione, and his friends at school weren't his biological family, they still loved him and would always be there for him. He decided that was the true meaning of family.

Fred pulled Harry out of his thoughts by beginning to fake cry and throwing his arms around the younger teen. "Oh Harry!" He wiped at his 'tears' and pretended to blow his nose on Harry's shirt, reminding him very much of Dobby the house elf. Harry laughed and threw the other boy off, shoving him playfully.

"Well, I hate to ruin this sentimental moment but we are, after all, in a joke shop and this is no place for seriousness!" Fred chuckled, talking more to himself than Harry. He took a deep breath and put on a smile; he'd just have to grin and bear his feelings for Hermione. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some - er - business to attend to." With a wink, Fred was brushing past Harry, rushing off to help someone else.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"What're those?" Hermione asked, pointing to a pink, bubbly bottle her friend was holding.

"Love potions," drawled a voice from behind her. She jumped a little, thinking it was Fred at first, and felt her smile drop slightly. When peering closer at the boy though, she realized it was George. His eyes had more brown tones than green and, where he had a few light freckles on his face, Fred had none.

"Do they actually work?" Ginny asked with disbelief, holding up a vial and giving her brother a look.

George nodded and grinned mischievously. "But the way we hear it, you're already doing fine on your own." He winked at his little sister and she blushed slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny pointed her nose to the air and placed the bottle down, starting to walk away.

"Are you, or are you not, currently dating Dean Thomas?" George began following his sister around, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That's none of your business." She had reached the pygmy puff cage and was admiring the creatures with a little smile on her face.

Their voices became muffled as Hermione tuned the siblings out and looked around the store, unconsciously attempting to spot a familiar mop of auburn hair. As her eyes wandered the store, she felt someone staring at her and turned to see Cormac McLaggen giving her a heated once-over. Hermione's cheeks flushed under the boy's gaze, feeling oddly exposed, and she turned away, still not seeing Fred. With shoulders slumped, Hermione walked over to her Ginny. "Are you about ready?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied, looking at the cage glumly. "I am."

Just at that moment Mrs. Weasley came by and Ginny took a chance reaching out and pulling her back. "Can I get a Pygmy Puff, Mum?"

"A what?" Molly had never heard of such a thing.

"A Pygmy Puff," the girl replied, and she pointed at the cute little creatures bouncing around in their cage.

"They're quite calm creatures really, and they're easy to take care of." Hermione's heart quickened at the familiar voice and she looked up to see Fred ruffling his sister's hair affectionately. "I doubt even Ginny could kill one."

With that, her brother got a swift elbow to the gut and he staggered back, giving the long-haired girl a glare. "Not cool." Fred shook his head and his eyes shifted to the right, catching Hermione's.

The girl opened her mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but Harry appeared beside her a moment later, tapping her shoulder. "Hermione, look." Appeasing her friend, she peered out the window to where a suspicious-looking Malfoy could be seen and frowned.

"What about him?"

"We're going after him," Harry replied, taking her hand. "It'll be fine."

She was skeptical but decided it best to go along with her two best friends before they got themselves in tough spot. Looking back at Fred, she noticed he'd already looked away. Frowning, she raced out the door with Harry and Ron, rounding a corner and vanishing. What she didn't notice was that a pair of hazel eyes followed her until she could no longer be seen.

"Little crush, Freddie?" George put his arm around his brother, smiling.

"No."

"It looked like there was a little something-somethin' there if you know what I-"

"It's nothing." Fred cut off sternly, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Don't worry. It wouldn't ever work anyway."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **August 5, 1996**

"Your favorite human beings are here!"

Hermione heard the shouting from her place on the couch and wrinkled her brow, moving her head to the side so that she could see past her book. There was a moment of silence and then…

"Oi! Where is everyone?"

"Georgie, I'm beginning to think that the occupants of this household aren't appreciative enough of our rugged good looks!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two really need to have your egos stroked on a daily basis, don't you?"

The Weasley twins turned their heads in her direction, neither having realized that she'd been sitting there the entire time. Fred looked at her, gulped, and then looked down - his smile replaced with a small frown. Hermione felt a lump of disappointment form in the pit of her stomach as she searched the boy's face, willing him to look at her.

George, on the other hand, just smirked cockily and winked at the girl, saying, "No, but other things being stroked on the daily wouldn't be so ba –

"George Fabian Weasley, you finish that sentence and your mother will have to hear about it!" Hermione wasn't kidding. Her face was bright red and she was giving the cheeky man a look that said, 'try it and see what happens.'

George gulped nervously and his face fell. "You really know how to take the fun out of everything," he muttered, hunching his shoulders and walking away.

Fred watched his brother go, feeling helpless. If he were to leave and follow George, it would be awkward… if he were to stay with just Hermione, it would be awkward… He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and looked at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"Your brother is disgusting," Hermione said, scoffing and going back to her book.

The auburn-haired boy said nothing, choosing instead to just shrug his shoulders.

"He'll get into a lot of trouble with a mouth like that."

Again, Fred said nothing.

Hermione glared at the wizard, lowering her book and giving him a challenging look. "So Fred, is this how things are going to be from now on? You can't even look at me.."

"Hermione don't do thi -

"No. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." The girl stood up from her position on the couch and slammed her book down. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You act like you're all interested. You flirt shamelessly with me. Dammit, Fred, I thought you were going to kiss me the other day!"

"What do you want me to say Hermione, that I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" He matched her challenging features with ones of his own and raised a brow.

The witch laughed without humor and crossed her arms. "I want you to explain to what happened. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well obviously it's something or else you wouldn't be acting this way towards me." She walked over and stood in front of him, looking up at his face. "Don't you understand how confusing this all is for me?

"Of course I understand how you feel, Granger!" The boy threw his arms up in frustration and his jaw tightened. "But we can't, I mean -

"I get it if you don't like me, and if I've misinterpreted your actions and words towards me, I apologize; but Fred, you've become one of my best friends and I don't want to throw that away."

Fred's face softened some and he looked down at the pretty brunette in front of him. "I don't want that either… I just can't - I mean - I don't know if I can… Ugh." He was at a loss for words, finding it difficult to explain his feelings.

"What? You can't what? Are you mad at me because I expected a kiss?" she implored, biting her lip nervously. "It won't happen again; I won't see you that way anymore, okay?"

Hermione had never been very open about her feelings, especially romantic ones, towards others. It was odd for her to speak her mind, but she found that with every word she spoke, a weight was lifted from her chest. She didn't feel scared to tell Fred what was going through her head.

"They were fairly new feelings anyway so -

"You think I'm not talking to you because of the kiss thing?" He actually laughed aloud, unable to believe that she could think he wouldn't want to kiss her.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hermione shook her head, upset that Fred had the audacity to joke when she was trying to spill her heart. She turned to walk away but was stopped when Fred's hand flew out and grabbed ahold of her wrist. "Let go of me, Fred!"

"I laughed because you couldn't be farther from the truth, 'Mione."

"Then what is the issue? I don't understand what's going on here."

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. I'm just as confused as you are, and I can't get you out of my head because you're beautiful, and fun, and easy to talk to, but I can't touch you!"

"Wha -

Hermione's brow crinkled in confusion at his words. _What is he talking about? Wait… did he just call me beautiful?_

"You're Ron's best friend and he likes you. What kind of brother would I be if I went after a bird I'm not supposed to touch?" He shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. "Don't you understand, Granger? You're off limits if I want Ron to not hate me."

"It's not Ron's choice who I'm with!" Hermione was furious at Fred's reasoning. It was weak and it made her sound like property, which she most certainly was not.. "Besides, I don't feel that way about him." Her cheeks reddened and she looked down at Fred's hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist. "Maybe I once thought there would be an 'us' at some point, but he was never interested so I moved on…" Her sentence dropped off as her voice grew quieter and she nibbled her bottom lip self-consciously.

Fred shook his head again. "You just don't understand."

 _Merlin, he's so aggravating!_

Hermione stomped her foot impatiently. "Fred! Did you or did you not want to kiss me the other day?"

Fred's mouth gaped like a fish and he struggled to answer the girl. Feeling defeated, he slumped and nodded his head. "Yes, I wanted to, but -"

Not wishing to talk anymore and deciding to exercise some of her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione yanked on the front of Fred's shirt, pulling him down so that they were somewhat level. Taking a deep breath and throwing all caution to the wind, she crashed her lips onto Fred's.

She had only had one other kiss. After the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum had given her a peck on the lips before he made his way back to the Durmstrang ship. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her fourteen-year-old self blush with embarrassment and run back to her room giddily. Now that she was older, she was more sure of herself, but the witch had forgotten that she didn't exactly know what to do.

After their lips met, Hermione felt herself stiffen with both the shock of her forwardness and mortification of her inexperience. She was about to pull away but the boy she'd connected with wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Letting herself melt into the kiss, the bookworm found herself enjoying the feel of Fred's lips against her own. They weren't as soft as she had imagined, yet they weren't dry and chapped, either. His mouth was more of a dull roughness and the texture of their lips melded together like the hands of a sculptor and his clay.

As soon as Fred responded to Hermione's gesture, their kiss deepened into something sweeter and more passionate. It was odd, the sensations of his mouth upon hers, in that kissing Fred felt natural, and that intrigued Hermione. She found herself curious about how they fit together so well, like pieces of a puzzle connecting for the first time.

Fred's hand went to the witch's mane and he tangled his fingers through it, reveling in the feel of her curls. _What are you doing?_ His mind shouted at him, but he didn't care. His heart was racing, his lips were exploring, and by Merlin, he wasn't going to stop.

When Hermione had pulled him close and connected her lips to his, a shocking thrill coursed through his body. She wasn't very experienced, he could tell, but the prankster didn't mind. That fact made the moment all the more sweet. Because of the clumsiness that came with doing anything for the first time, Fred - instead of feeling jealous of past partners - felt a responsibility to guide her and encourage her. The wizard wasn't prideful, per se, but he was still a man, and the idea of teaching the witch he was attracted to how to kiss was enticing. He did have to admit, however, that she was a quick learner, seeming to process and copy his movements quickly. Kissing Hermione was like leading a novice dancer in an intricate waltz, with him leading and her following at an eager pace just behind.

When they finally had to come up for air, the teens separated, both gasping for breath. Hermione stepped back, out of Fred's hold, a deep blush to her cheeks. Her hair was ruffled and mussed, her lips were swollen and red, her dark chocolate eyes were bright and wide, and Fred swore she'd never looked so beautiful.

Neither said anything, both processing what had transpired. The intelligent witch placed a hand to her mouth as if feeling her lips for the first time and looked at her companion with an expression of both shock and curiosity.

"George Fabian Weasley, you get back here right now!"

Mrs. Weasley's screeches snapped the teens out of their thoroughly snogged trance back to reality, and they stepped away from each other. Fred bit his lower lip thoughtfully and let out a deep breath. "Well," he started in, laughing lightly. "That was –

"Good." Hermione's words spilled out before she had the chance to think about what she wanted to say. The girl froze, looked up at Fred, and then laughed as well, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip subconsciously and the ginger found himself transfixed, wanting to kiss her again.

"Better than 'good', I'd say." Both Fred and Hermione's eyes snapped up to see George standing in the doorway. He wore a smug look, his eyes were glinting, and he was grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, were you two snogging or playing tonsil quidditch?" His smile grew and he winked at the witch, who appeared very flustered and embarrassed.

"George, enough."

It was the first time that Hermione had heard Fred reprimanding his twin. She supposed he did it for her sake, for her so called 'honor', but it sounded odd coming from him and she realized that she never wanted to be the cause for strife between the two brothers.

"No, it's okay, Fred. He's just jealous because he can't get any action."

The wizard standing behind Hermione cracked a large smile and lifted an eyebrow towards his brother. George, in turn, shook his head and muttered 'touché'.

"Angelina still hasn't owled me back," he faux cried. "I'm going to be forever alone!"

"Oh, don't say that Greddie. She'll come around eventually. Maybe she's confused because the last time we all hung out, you and Lee –

"We swore to never speak of that!"

Hermione raised a brow and looked from George to Fred in curiosity. She opened her mouth to ask for context but Molly came bustling into the living room at that moment, her hair wrapped in a crazy bun and a wooden ladle gripped in her hand.

"George Weasley, you best tell me what you snuck into my stew or so help me - !"

The mischievous teen being reprimanded reminded Hermione of a small child being caught with their hand in the biscuit jar. His eyes went wide and he masked his features with a look of 'innocence.' "Why are you yelling at me mum? I'm Fred, not George."

The real Fred's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in shock. "Oi!"

Mrs. Weasley looking incredibly exasperated, hit her son with the wooden utensil and put her hands on her hips. "Tell that to your jumper!"

All three of the teens looked down at George's sweater and both Hermione and Fred burst out laughing. George too smiled and winked at his mother cheekily. "Don't you know that the 'G' stands for Gred? Honestly woman… and you claim to have given birth to us." He clicked his tongue, trying to be funny, but the middle aged witch wasn't having it. She swatted at her son again and then grabbed his ear roughly. The ginger yelped as he was dragged down to his mother's height.

"You are going to come and remove whatever trick you placed into my stew right now. Are we clear?"

"Yes." The woman twisted her son's ear and he grit his teeth saying, "Yes. Ma'am."

"By the way, dears, dinner is ready," the woman commented sweetly, not letting go of George'sear. She gave a quick smile to Hermione and Fred, leaving with George in tow, who was bending and cringing in pain as he was dragged along.

The two teens were left laughing and ended up following the matronly woman into the dining room, both silently agreeing to think over what had occurred between them before talking about it.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Lil cliff-hanger for y'all. Again, sorry about the long wait. Chapter 4 will follow soon-ish. I've loved all of the new reviews and support and I'm so happy you guys are liking the updates. Continue to R &R!**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Welcome back readers! I hope that you are liking the story and that y'all are happy I'm updating. LOL I almost forgot and then I was like 'omg it's Thursday!' haha I'm so forgetful like Dory so yeah…**

 **I hope you all had great weeks and I'm letting you know stuff starts to pick up in this chapter and get…interesting…it…well you'll just have to read to find out. *maniacal laugh and suggestive eyebrow raising***

 **I don't own…. (Snape's drawing voice) obviously.**

 **Btw quickly I'm looking for a beta for this story (for grammar and spelling stuff and just making sure everything makes sense) so if you're interested just PM me :)**

 **Without further ado; Chapter 4! (be sure to follow, review, and favorite)**

"Hermione you look gorgeous." Ginny said once they were done. The bright witch looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt beautiful.

"Thank you Ginny. And you look absolutely stunning." Hermione took hold of the younger girl's hand twirling her once. Ginny leaned back and placed a hand on her forehead in mock swoon.

"Why thank you m'lady how kind you are so." Hermione giggled at her friend's weirdness and pulled her towards the door.

"Come good Madame. I believe your shindig is about to begin." The girls, both giggling, ran down the stairs to find the Weasley boys and Harry carrying out the last of the food. Fred looked up, hearing the footsteps, and almost lost hold of the glass dish containing bangers and mash that he was carrying out.

"Hermione. You look- stunning!" The young witch smiled, her cheeks burning as she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Thank you Fred." The two spent a moment just looking at each other but where soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Hermione shook her head and looked to her right.

"What about me?" asked Ginny placing her hands on her hips. "How am I lookin' Fred?" The boy looked at his sister laughing nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You look gorgeous Ginny." She raised a brow and gave him an unconvinced look. "I'm serious! I was just about to say it but you didn't give me time." The girl broke into a smile rushing over to Fred and giving him a hug, being careful not to spill the food. "I better take this out now." He said winking and going outside.

"Why are you so buddy, buddy with Fred and George recently huh?" Hermione looked over to see Ron who was looking a bit upset.

"Not that it's any of your business." She said giving him a sharp glare, "But I've found I quite like having those two as my friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"Well they're my brother's." replied Ron, not backing down.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione's nostrils were flaring in anger.

"Just that you are my friend, not theirs and it's weird because you have nothing in common."

"I can be friends with whomever I want Ronald. That's not up to you. And why must we have something in common? You and I have nothing in common besides Harry yet we've been friends for the last 5 years."

"We have loads more in common than you have with those two! We're in the same grade, we've gone on adventures together, loads of stuff has happened. Are you just forgetting that now?" He took a step closer, challenging her.

"Just because we did those things doesn't mean we have anything in common Ron." She through her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't know why you insist on acting this way. I mean really. Are you so immature and stupid that you would think I could forget about all that and stop being your friend? Do you truly think I am that horrible of a friend?"

"Well you sure aren't acting like a friend right now!" his face was flushed and red with anger, as was Hermione's.

"Why?! Because I'm friends with the twins? They're funny, and kind, and I love hanging around with them. I don't understand why you are getting so worked up about a silly thing like this."

"Because you have no right!" Ron yelled and Hermione took a step back surprised.

"I have no right. I have no right? WHAT? To be friends with your brothers?" She took a step towards him.

"It's more than that." He said a bit softer this time, looking down at his feet. "You just don't understand."

"I don't understand? I don't think you understand. You can't control and boss me around. I make my own choices, I do what I want, and you can't stop me. I love being your friend Ron. I really truly do; but when you act like this, I don't even know you." She stood up all tall as she could tipping her chin up high. "Until you figure out what is really going on and stop acting like such an arse, leave me alone. I can't deal with your rubbish right now because I'm quite happy as I am and won't let you or anybody else change that." She brushed past him leaving a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." She walked out of the house feeling quite muffled and refused to let herself cry. _A nice walk to clear your mind. That's all you need._ She thought taking a deep breath. _I'll be fine_. She began her walk around the Weasley's land going to the quidditch field, the pond, through the forest, and ending up at a rather large tree. The tree stretched high into the sky and salt alone on a hill overlooking everything in and around the Burrow. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes making all her thoughts on the matter at hand and everything else go into a black abyss of darkness.

"Where did Hermione go?" Fred walked into the house having just gotten back from the tent.

"Ronald over here has upset her." Ginny piped up sending a glare at her brother.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ron shouted looking flustered. "She just needs to sort out her priorities."

"Sort out her priorities?" Ginny snorted, "I think you need to sort out your own before going and being hypocritical to someone who's supposed to be one of your best friends."

"Well she isn't exactly acting like much of a friend right-"

"Stop." Ginny was now truly upset at the pig-headedness of her older brother. "Just because you're jealous she's spending time with the twins doesn't mean she's being a bad friend. She doesn't belong to you Ron and she can talk and associate with whomever she pleases. It's none of your damn business so leave her alone. Hermione has never had many friends and I think her being friends with Fred and George is a great thing. Can't you see how happy she's been this summer? If you were a true friend you wouldn't reprimand her for getting to know other people; especially when they're your brothers. You need to stop being such a self-righteous arse, get some balls, and apologize to her." She picked up a tray of crumpets. "Quite frankly I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to you and if it were me, I would have kicked you so hard in the baby maker you could never be properly shagged. I'll leave how many times it would take up to your imagination." Ron gulped nervously. Ginny might have been younger but Ron knew she could probably-no definitely-beat him to a pulp. "As it is, I've only resisted the temptation to give you what you deserve because I know mum would kill me, I would feel bad for your poor, unknowing, future wife, and I feel Hermione gets dibs. In conclusion, none of these things will matter to me though if you say one more hurtful thing about her or you get in my way. I won't hesitate to, let's just say, raise your voice a few octaves. Stay out of my way, apologize when you see Mione, and don't let me hear you talking like that again. Ok?" She smiled sweetly at the end, watching in satisfaction as Ron backed away a tad nodding his head vigorously. The girl walked out the door with a triumphant smile on her face and left all her brothers and Harry staring after her with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"I was going to tell you off but now I see I don't have to." Said Fred laughing at his younger, shell-shocked brother. "You really know just the right thing to say." He shook his head chuckling. He wanted to give his younger sibling a piece of his mind but Ginny had already done quite well and Fred thought Ron deserved a bit of a break.

"Go put these in the tent please dear." Said Mrs. Weasley levitating over two huge pitchers of a brown colored drink. "Now this one is soda and this one is alcohol." She said pointing at the proper pitchers. "Don't get them confused now because they both taste and look very similar ok?"

"Yeah. Sure." Said a half-listening George. He levitated the drinks over by Fred and set them down for a moment. "What're you going to do mate?"

"I figure I'll go talk to her. Can't hurt right." Fred smiled sheepishly at his twin and looked down at the drinks. "Can I get some of that before I go so that I can break the ice a bit? I'm complete shite most of the time when it comes awkward situations."

"Sure just go get two refillable glasses." Fred ran into the kitchen stealing away two cups that would fill themselves on their own until you charm them to stop. "Ok." He poured the drink in both glasses and took a sip from his own. He smacked his lips in satisfaction and narrowed his eyes at the cup. "What is this exactly? It tastes really good."

"That's…" George looked at the pitchers a bit. "That's a fizzy drink."

"Must be a muggle one." Said Fred smiling. "I've never tasted anything like it." His brother smiled and shooed him out the door. Fred winked back at his twin and began walking around the Weasley land looking for Hermione. _Maybe she's up at the old tree._ Taking a chance, he started hiking up the large hill that lead to an opening with an old tree found by Bill and Charlie when they were 8 and 6. Just as he got over the top, he caught sight of something yellow and took a deep breath smiling. When he got in front of the girl, he noticed she was napping and brushed some hair from her face. "Mione. Wake up." The brown haired witch opened her eyes slightly and rubbed them, yawning.

"Fred?"

"The one and only." He smirked. Even when she had just woken up she could tell the difference between him and George.

"What are you doing up here?" She sat up and stretched her arms and back out waiting for a reply.

"Just being a gentleman of course and bringing you a fizzy. I'll even let you vent to me about what's troubling you." He said it in all seriousness and she giggled taking the drink from him.

"Well thank you." She took a huge gulp of the drink and frowned a bit. "What is this Fred?"

"Oh I think it's an old muggle cola or something."

"Hmm." She looked at it closely and took another swig. "Well whatever it is, it's delicious." Fred nodded in agreement taking a drink out of his own glass.

"So what's going on? What happened?"

"Just Ron being a complete arse." She looked away from Fred wiping under her eyes a bit.

"Mione don't cry." He scooted closer to her and placed an arm about her shoulders. "He's a right foul git you know that?" He didn't speak for a moment just looking off into the setting sun and listening to the music that played from the tent where thee party had begun. "I reckon Gin probably scared the shite out of him."

"She what?!" Hermione looked over, not crying, but with red rimmed eyes. Fred chuckled.

"Yeah. Said she'd make him regret ever hurting you by kicking him so hard in the wank that no girl could or would want bonk his sorry arse." His eyes shined with mischief and Hermione couldn't help but cracking a smile.

"I would usually reprimand your use of foul language but I don't feel like it's needed in this situation." She finished off her drink which refiled itself immediately.

"Want to have a chugging contest?" Fred asked with mischief evident in his eyes.

"Oh you're on." Hermione said back surprising Fred.

"Okay. Okay." He held up two hands smirking and finished off the last bit of his own drink. "On the count of three we chug kay?" she nodded in understanding. "One… Two…Three!"

Hermione was faster than he thought and downed hers before him with a couple seconds to spare. Fred noticed a bit that the liquid burned some going down his throat but he dismissed it trying to focus on the girl in front of him. "That was impressive Granger." He clapped with the utmost praise and she giggled giving him a mock bow.

"Thank you. Thank you. I even surprise myself sometimes." They both chuckled slightly and sat in silence just enjoying the breeze and one another's company

"Hey are you ready to go to the party?" Fred finally asked, standing up.

"Do I have to?" She moaned slumping down a bit.

"Of course you do silly." He reached out a hand, clasped hers, and hoisted her up. "I bet everyone is just dying to see the amazing, the gorgeous, and the magnificent Hermione Granger. The 'Brightest witch of her age!'" She blushed slightly and grabbed hold of his elbow, grinning as the started to walk down. "Plus Gin would kill you if you missed her party." She felt a bit dizzy suddenly but didn't want to worry Fred so she just kept the information to herself and decided to make the most of her night.

The night was a buzz as friends of Ginny and the Weasley's came bearing gifts and much laughter. When Fred and Hermione got down to the tent, the party had already been going on for almost an hour. "There you are Hermione!" The brown haired witch looked over to see her best friend walking towards her; a bit of worry on his face. "Where have you been?" He looked over at Fred, who still had Hermione's arm through his, and narrowed his eyes. "What'd you do to Hermione mate?"

"Blimey Harry. No need to get your knickers in a twist." He unhooked his arm from Hermione's and didn't notice the small frown that appeared on her face almost immediately. "Now being the nice, charming, and handsome person I am; I simply opened Hermione's eyes showing her she's amazing and my git of a brother just doesn't understand that. I then proceeded to walk her down here so that she could enjoy the party." He stood up tall and triumphant as the raven haired boy got red and mumbled an apology.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for some fun." The boys both looked over at Hermione who smiled and took a long drink from her cup.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Asked Fred pretending to be hurt.

"You heard me." Replied the brunette backing away and biting her lip to keep from laughing. Fred looked shocked.

"I'll get you for that one you little minx." And with that, Fred started to chase Hermione around the tent. Harry smiled after the two wondering if they were a couple and if not, wondering what was going on between them.

When Fred finally caught up to Hermione he grabbed the brunette by the waist and swung her in the air. Her shrieks of laughter filled the room and many people looked over at the two laughing and smiling. "Fred!" He set her down but kept her back to his chest gently swaying to the music.

"Will you dance with me?" he finally whispered, very close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded slightly and he spun her so that she was facing him. The red head grabbed Hermione by the waist and brought her in close. The girl blushed deeply but none-the-less wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. They swayed to the music slowly and just talked for a while. Hermione didn't know why but she loved being in Fred's arms. Not to mention-Quidditch had sure done wonders on him.

"Do you know where we placed those drinks?" Hermione looked up at Fred questioningly and he stopped, grabbing her hand, and pulling her along with him. She felt cold as soon as his hands left her hips but dismissed it with the thoughts of the delicious drink.

The two got to a table where Fred had somehow managed to place both their drinks down without her knowing. The cups filled as their owners picked them up and the two teenish-adults chugged down their drinks. Hermione shook her head and started to feel a bit funny. There was a little bit of a buzz in her head and she felt flushed all over. "HEY YOU TWO!" a little bit of a wobbling George struggled over to his twin and the brunette with a couple empty shot glasses in his hands. "HOW ARE YOU?" Fred crinkled his nose at the smell of his brothers' breath and laughed.

"C'mon Gred! We're right here. No need to yell mate." Fred rubbed his twins head and looked down at the glasses. "What'r those for?"

"You two need to try this." He said TRYING to whisper. George pulled out a big bottle of fire-whiskey and messily poured two glasses. Hermione looked skeptical but something decided she needed to loosen up and it was just a bit of fun. One wouldn't hurt anyone. The two each picked up their glass and threw the drinks back as fast as they could. Hermione's face twisted in distaste and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was horrible! How can you two stand it?" George passed her another full shot glass.

"Here. Having more than one helps." She took the drink skeptically and threw it back once again. It didn't help.

"You lied!" Fred took another shot too, laughing at the brunette. Hermione giggled feeling all the sudden light and went back to her other drink; it tasted about a million times better. Through the rest of the night, Hermione and Fred just talked, danced, and drank. At about 12:30, most people were starting to feel drowsy and a few started to go home. Fred was sitting with Hermione feeling quite giddy and light when Harry bumped into him and spilt his drink on him a bit.

"Sorry George. My bad." Harry smiled at the tall red head who instantly frowned. "I'm only joking Fred. C'mon! You know I've been able to tell you and George apart for a while now."

"But how?" Asked Fred, his eyes widening. He was truly shocked.

"You've always been the one to have a little crush on Hermione." Harry yelled sloshing his drink a bit. Fred's face burned like fire. He couldn't believe Harry said that out loud. He turned to Hermione who was giggling and sipping at her drink. "Well I guess I'll be going then." Harry stumbled away into a unsuspecting Ginny who almost fell over as he launched himself at her. "You're Ginny!" he yelled into her ear.

"You don't say." Ginny was trying to keep him up but was failing as the boy couldn't keep his balance.

"You're berry preeeeety." Harry sloshed. His vocabulary was becoming a bit jumbled and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Here one second." She dragged him over to a table and plopped him down, taking a seat across from him. His hair was a mess, as always, and his glasses sat crooked on his face. Ginny reached up and fixed the round spectacles leaving them to sit in the middle of his nose. "I think you need to try a different drink now Harry." The red head took the glass from the green eyed boy and set it down bringing him a large glass of water.

"But I want that drink." Harry pouted pointing to his other cup. He reminded Ginny of a little boy and she almost gave in but thought better of it.

"Now Harry." She brought the water up to eye level. "This is magic water. It gives you super powers and tastes even better than pumpkin juice." Harry took the glass reluctantly and gave it a big gulp. His eyes widened.

"This's delicious! You'ra genioooous Ginny." The girl laughed getting up. "You're na gona sit woth me?" He looked so sad and Ginny felt her heart break a little. He might have been drunk but that face was just too cute.

"No, no Harry. Dean is here and I promised I'd dance with him." Harry's face got dark at the mention of his fellow Gryffindor. "I'll be back later." And with that, Ginny left Harry felling alone, sad, and rather sick to the stomach.

"Hermione. You want to know something crazy." Back with Hermione and Fred, they were stumbling back towards the house.

"What FRED?!" She giggled hitting his chest. They both broke into a long fit of laughter not really knowing the reason why.

"I really like you."

"You do?" they entered the house trying and failing to be quiet. Hermione broke into more giggles trying to hush herself but she couldn't help it. "I like you too." She looked at him happily.

"I'm going to kiss you know 'kay?" the question was rhetorical but Hermione still nodded with a smile. Fred took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. She responded deepening the kiss and pulling him even closer. She opened her mouth a bit allowing his tongue passage. As the kiss became more intense, Fred pushed Hermione against the wall, both their eyes filling with lust. She nodded eagerly and continued to kiss him winding her hands in his orange locks. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, and began to climb the stairs. Let's just say it's not easy to carry someone, while snogging the shite out of them, (and let's not forget the whole being drunk part) up the stairs.

When they got to Fred's room, he opened the door, with much difficulty, locked it, and muttered a quick silencing incantation before falling onto the bed with a very giggly Hermione.

 **(A/N) Okay so this chapter was a bit shorter but I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry I suck at writing romantic stuff like…yeah know… and yeah I'm just an awkward little high school potato who can't really write about it that well because it's never really happened to me so I'm sorry if you thought things were gonna get hot and steamy. Sorry to disappoint. :( Anyhow I'll be sure to keep updating and please remember to follow, review, favorite, review, and oh yeah! Review! Which brings me to my great reviewers.**

 **Thank you so much to:**

 **Raven that flies at night**

 **ariceks**

 **iWantFloor600**

 **And**

 **mrsbear84**

 **And thank you for all the follows and favorites. You guys are the absolute best.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **~Thehumanlibrary**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Okay so I know it's petty but I only got 2 reviews so I didn't update as fast…**

 **Thank you so much to TinkerLi and the Guest who reviewed this story. Also thank you to all the follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me so thank you.**

 **For this chapter please don't get mad at me. Everything in this story happens for a reason and some of you might think it's a bit OOC but I tried to do it as best as I could! (have mercy on me!) Hahaha but I really hope you like it. Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite, and I love you all.**

 **W/O further ado, here's chappie numbero 5**

 **August 12, 1996**

The light was so bright. It was almost too intense for her eyes. There was a loud pounding in her head and she felt like she was going to puke her guts up. Hermione couldn't open her eyes for what felt like forever and when she finally succeeded, she shut them firmly because it hurt too much. When she was finally able to see clearly, she looked around, as best as she could lying down, and furrowed her brow. This wasn't her room. It was most definitely the burrow but it wasn't her room. She heard a little snore next to her and her eyes went wide. She prayed for it to be Ginny and not some random person. She looked over and only saw a mop of red hair. She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a random person but a Weasley yet soon realized the troubling situation she was in. She was in bed with a Weasley. She couldn't believe it! Hermione quickly closed her eyes and pinched her arm but not much happened. She was about to give up when something strange happened. She was being pulled sideways. Her eyes shot open and realized the thing pulling her was none other than the man next to her. She looked down at where his arm was and nearly screamed. She had nothing on what-so-ever and his hand was dangerously close to her breasts. She lifted the covers slowly trying to see if she was lucky enough that the bottom half of both of them was clothed but had no such luck. She dropped the sheets quickly and her eyes welled up with tears. She had given it away. The one thing she wished to save for the man she married. She wiped at her eyes ferociously not wanting the person to see she was crying on the off chance they actually woke up. She decided to leave and just not say anything but when she tried to get up, the other person started to stir. He pulled her back in and they were face to face not even inches apart. The boy opened his eyes smiling for a minute. The smile didn't last. He rubbed his sore eyes and head in confusion and then backed up quickly in shock. "Hermione?"

"Fred?"

"What are you doing in my room?" He looked at her up and down and then at himself as the realization hit him. "Ah bloody hell." He quickly got up from the bed and Hermione squealed, looking away. 'One second." He pulled on a pair of boxer's and heard Hermione sniffle as some tears started to leak out. "This is just bloody fantastic." Said Fred pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "I jus – " he looked over to Hermione who was silently crying. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way." He let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't even think about how you felt." Hermione didn't say anything. She just sniffled and pulled the sheets closer to her body. Fred, noticing this, quickly got up and went over to one of his drawers. He pulled out a couple of things and on his way back to Hermione, picked up her panties trying not to make anything awkward. "Here. You can change in to these for the time being." He handed her a Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a black pair of boxers. She stared at him for a minute before realization hit him and he turned around and sat down, placing his head to the ground. "My bad." His voice was muffled and sounded funny from the carpet and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She didn't see it but Fred smiled, happy to hear the girls' laughter again.

"I'm done." She said quietly. He turned around and smiled. He liked how she looked in his shirts. They were way too big for her and fell to her mid-thigh.

"Miss Granger I do believe you can pull off anything." He winked playfully at her and she pretended to smile.

"Actually. I was going to ask if I could use your shower." He nodded his head pointing toward the bathroom door. She quickly brushed past him with a small thank you and headed inside shutting the door and starting the shower. She quickly got in and sat with her back against one of the walls. She let the water pour down upon her but she knew that water couldn't wash off what she did. She pulled her knees close to her chest and began to cry letting out every emotion she was feeling. She just didn't know how this happened. How Hermione Jean Granger, prefect, teacher's pet, bookworm, and brightest witch of her age, could have gotten herself into this situation. She covered her eyes with her hands for a moment and then got up holding her head up high. She wouldn't let this change who she was. So what? She made a mistake. Everyone does at some point.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione bent down and got some shampoo starting to massage it into her scalp. She would be okay… She had to be.

When Hermione was done, she dried off quickly getting back into the clothes from before and took a look at herself in the mirror. Besides her slightly red eyes, you couldn't tell anything was wrong. On the inside though, Hermione had to keep reminding herself to stay calm and not get too worked up. The pounding once again started and Hermione winced wrapping her head up in a towel. As she opened the door, she saw Fred, still shirtless, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I'm done." The red head shot up like a bullet and came over to the brunette. He reached for her hand and ended up lacing two fingers with hers. They stayed there for a minute in silent thought.

"Here you go by the way." He handed her a small tablet and a glass half full with water. She looked at it skeptically but he just said, "It's for the hangover. I'm guessing you have bit of one too."

"Thanks." She swallowed the pill and looked down at her feet, waiting. "What now?"

"I need to take a shower but please wait here till I get done." She opened her mouth to protest but he covered it with his palm. "Please. Just do it." His eyes looked pleading and she couldn't help but give in and nod a bit. Fred smiled a bit but it wasn't like one of his usual smiles. It was distant and didn't fully reach his eyes.

Once Fred had walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower Hermione thought about turning and running but used her better judgement and stayed. He finished much faster than Hermione had and came back out wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a towel upon his head. He was once again shirtless and Hermione couldn't help but blush a bit. Yeah she'd seen him stark naked but that was different; they had been drunk then.

Fred rubbed his head with the towel softly before just letting it hang limply atop his head. He leaned against the door crossing his arms and looked over to Hermione. "Sooooooo. Want to discuss the elephant in the room." Hermione looked up at him completely serious and crossed her arms.

"Is this some sort of joke to you Fredrick Gideon Weasley?!" His eyes went wide as the bookworm got up and started to slowly walk towards him. "This is not funny. In fact it's quite serious and we don't know if anyone knows about this or not." By now she was in his face and looked furious. "You wanna joke now Fred?"

"It wasn't a joke Hermione. I was trying to relieve the tension and you got all worked up." He was now in her face but was trying to keep his Weasley temper under control. "All I was going to say is that I think we should act like it never happened."

"What?! That's-"

"Hear me out!" he dropped his towel and ran a hand through his curly red hair. "Mione. I absolutely love being your friend and it would be complete bullocks if we let everything between us disappear because of one night." Her face softened and she looked up at him. "Now I'm not saying I regret anything, because merlin if my memory serves me well – which it usually does – then last night was amazing and I'm not sure I want to give that up." Hermione's face was as red as a tomato and she didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. She decided she was a little bit of both. "But please Hermione." She looked up at him thinking. "Things might be a little awkward but we can be cool about it can't we?" He looked so hopeful that she couldn't refuse.

"Fine." She nodded her head and smiled a bit. "Besides we wouldn't want people asking questions if we just started acting weird all the sudden." He held out his hands in the gesture of a hug and she went into them with a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding Mione." He let go, not wanting to make things even more awkward, and scratched his head. "Hey you want some food?"

"Sure." She shrugged but didn't smile and Fred sighed. The two headed downstairs still both feeling a little weird but tried to not let it get to them. They acted as normal as was possible at the moment but kept looking and sometimes staring at each other contemplating what the other was thinking.

At the base of the stairway, Fred grabbed Hermione's hand for a moment, squeezed it in reassurance, and let go. Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. "Morning everyone."

"Mornin'" each replied tired and agitated.

"Oi. What's wrong with you lot?" Fred squinted at each of their faces taking in the dark circles below their eyes and agitated/slightly confused expressions before landing on Ginny who looked perfectly fine. She smiled innocently and went back to eating her 'Dragon-O's' cereal. "Ginny…" Fred tapped his foot trying to look intimidating.

"Yes brother dearest?"

"Did you do something to these lousy sods?"

"Who, moi?" she pretended to wipe away a tear and acted deceived. "I can't believe you would think such things about me Fwed Fwed." Her voice got very high and she gave her best puppy dog eyes. Fwed Fwed was what she used to call him when she was younger. It usually made him soften up a bit but he didn't back down today.

"I would think such things because of your past behavior sometimes sweetest sister." He smiled slightly and she smirked.

"It does not do well to dwell on the past brother."

"Maybe the past has some heat that needs to be cooled down."

"Well what if that piece of the past is already cooled?" she asked slyly

"It could have easily been reheated in the microwave of the future!" he shot back

"The future is best served cold alongside with an appetizer of karma and a dessert full of hurt." She pounded her knuckle into her palm with a satisfying crunch.

"Everyone around us looks like they've had their full share of hurt in my opinion."

"Well maybe your opinion is invalid because you have no factual evidence to go with why your opinion is the way it is."

"My evidence is that the people in front of us look like they've been bagged, shagged, tagged, and dragged through the red light district." He was met with moans from the others and a splash as Charlies head dropped into his bowl of cereal.

"The red light district is in France you dult and is that the exact order they were brought about or-"

"Enough!" the two looked over at an overwhelmed looking Hermione. The others around the room just cried out in pain at the sound of her yell and covered their ears. "You're both being childish now if you know what happened to them then just tell us. If you don't, we're wasting time." Hermione got it all out as fast as she could and was breathing a bit harder than usual by the end of her sentence. She couldn't deal with the useless nonsense and needed it to stop.

"Sorry Hermione." Ginny refused to get to upset at her friend because she could tell something was wrong but was still a little hurt at the brunette's words. "They just all got smashed last night and can't find the hangover pills." Fred, who had placed the bottle in his pocket hopping to return them before anyone found out, smiled sheepishly and placed the medicine on the table. Everyone lifted their head and smiled coming over to get a pill. You could tell as soon as they took the medicine it helped immensely.

"How did this happen?" he asked trying to shift the attention from himself.

"Your dingbat of a twin over there got the drinks mixed up and then Harry and Ron, the bubbling idiot and his sidekick, happened to find large amounts of fire whiskey stashed away in an old storm cellar. Because it was so old and had fermented so much, it was twice as strong as it would have normally been." She finished fast leaving Fred and Hermione with wide eyes and gapping mouths.

"He WHAT?!" Fred shouted. He looked over to his twin of a brother in confusion, his eyes asking if it was true.

"Yeah man sorry. Ha, ha. It was my mistake." George obviously didn't sense how serious it all was. "But hey, I mean we can laugh about all this later. We're all safe and had fun nights. That's all that really matters right?" He smiled at his twin but for the first time in a very long time, his twin didn't smile back. Everyone looked in-between the two wondering what would happen next. The twins never fought but then again a lot of things were happening that weren't of common occurrence. Fred didn't usually screw up so bad he didn't know what to do, he didn't shag his brothers' best friend (Hermione…Not Harry), and he most definitely did not fight with George. It was like the world was being turned upside down.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Forge?" George asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Fred said back. He went over to the pantry, got out some toast and placed it in the warming muggle contraption his father had brought home and got working one day.

"Fred I-"

"It's fine George. That's enough. I'm hungry." The toaster popped and Fred took out the four pieces of toast, buttering them. He placed blackberry preserves on two and apricot preserves on the others. Grabbing one more plate, Fred placed one of each on the dish and set it before Hermione. The room was dead quiet as the two started to eat. "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to stare." Fred looked up at the green eyed boy and smiled. He couldn't be mad at Harry. The boy had done nothing wrong.

"Thanks Harry."

"Hermione are you wearing Fred's clothes?" this time the voice was Ginny's and Hermione winced. She had forgotten all about wearing his things.

"No. Why would you say that?" she tried to play it cool but her voice was obviously higher and it cracked in the middle of her sentence. _Why am I such a bad liar?_ She thought to herself.

"Well maybe because you are not the biggest fan of the Chudley Cannons and you're not usually one to have or wear black boxer shorts." Hermione shot the girl a look hoping she would catch on but with Ginny being just like her brothers, oblivious, she didn't cease to get her point across. "Plus I didn't see you this morning so I'm guessing you were with-" Ginny stopped and put a hand over her mouth. Everyone looked over at Fred and Hermione in shock. "Did you-"

"No! We didn't do anything you daft lunatics. Are you out of your damn mind? All she did was sleep and those were her makeshift pajamas because she didn't want to ruin her pretty little dress. Now, if you don't mind, please get your heads out from the gutter and think before you speak." Said Fred finishing with a bite of his toast. "Can't a man eat his toast in peace?"

Everyone looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders before going back to their seats. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "By the way, we're opening up shop in 30." George said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?!" Fred asked staring to chock on his last bits of toast. Hermione patted his back as he coughed and tried to clear his throat. "Today?"

"Yeah. We were going to do it earlier but both of us crashed here so-yeah – er – Lee is at the shop waiting for us."

"Do we need to go now?"

"Hmm." George looked around before stopping at Hermione. "Granger?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her watch, "8:17" she replied. She was a bit surprised. Usually no Weasley's except Molly were up so early.

"Yep. We need to be there in about 10 minutes." George said looking a bit sheepish.

"GEORGE!" Fred got up quickly, running up the stairs with his twin trailing right at his heels.

The two came bounding down the stairs 9 minutes later with their infamous flamboyant, colorful suits on. They barely even said a goodbye before steeping into the floo and vanishing in a brilliant green flame. "Well that was quick." Said Ginny finishing off her cereal and placing her bowl in the sink. The others nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"So." Hermione looked cautiously around the room. "Did everybody have a good night?" She received glares from everyone.

"Hey guys guess what!" exclaimed Ron later that night.

"What?" A few of them asked.

"Fleur gets back tonight." She, to the joy of the women in the house, had been working with Bill on Ginny's birthday.

"Ugh." Ginny sighed loudly and crossed her arms. "I forgot stupid Phlegm was on her way back tonight." She rolled her eyes and had a sour expression on her face. "Thanks allot Ron! You just ruined my night!"

"Oi! What did I do?" he said throwing his hands to the air.

"You reminded me about stupid Phlegm coming back idiot." She huffed around a bit before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her upstairs. All Hermione could hear on the way up was "stupid-ballerina-thinking she's so-grrrr-hate-bleh-Phlegm-french accented-ugh!" The last one was a mix between a growl and a scream and Hermione chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"Just you and your hate for French girls."

"Yeah well you hate her too." She said pulling Hermione into the girl's room.

"That is true." Said Hermione sitting down on her bed. "She's just so full of herself." She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and looked over to Ginny. "Whatever. She's not worth it." The two sat in silence for a minute but Ginny couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "What really happened between you and Fred last night?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you-

"You know perfectly well what I mean Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Now out with it." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Ginny would be a good person to tell. She didn't spread gossip and could keep a secret.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Okay." She got up and started pacing the room wishing she was old enough to do a silencing charm. "weslepttoggether" she said quickly and quietly.

"Now I know you have a louder voice than that Hermione." Said Ginny crossing her arms and looking at her friend. "Care to share and maybe a little bit louder this time?"

"We slept together." She still said it softly but to Ginny, the words were quite clear.

"You what?!" Hermione winced and sat down pulling a pillow onto her lap.

"It was only one time and it won't happen again. It was on accident. We were both drunk; thanks to George."

"Hermione you shady lady." Said Ginny laughing. "I never expected that from you."

"Cause that isn't me!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't do things like that. I really don't know what came over me but I'm not proud about it and I wish that you wouldn't treat it like a joke. This is serious."

"Sorry." Ginny said, the smile now off her face. "It was just kind of a shock to me." Hermione snorted. It had been quite a shock to her too. "By the way; we are talking about Fred right? I mean I don't see how you could have slept with anyone else."

"Ginny!"

"What?! It's the truth. Plus you two were together this morning so I just kind of figured."

"Yeah well – " Hermione started and looked down. "It won't happen again and I just, I feel so ashamed."

"Oh Hermione it'll be okay." Ginny said coming over and giving her a hug. "No one is judging you and no one will because they'll never know. It'll be okay."

"Thanks." Hermione said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Geez I don't think I've cried this much since I was asked to come to Hogwarts."

"Well stop crying. I don't want a baby as my best friend."

"Oh ha, ha. So funny." Hermione scoffed laughing a bit.

"I know." Ginny got up flouncing over to her side of the room. "I'm pretty great."

"You're also modest."

"Hey I was wondering if-"

"Ginny!" the shouts of the one and only Mrs. Weasley came traveling up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled back

"Come downstairs and help me with dinner!"

"WHY ME?! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"GINNY!"

"I'm BUSY!" she shouted down and looked over to Hermione, smiling.

"Ginerva you have 5 seconds to get down here."

"Mum that's literally impossi-"

"5!"

"Mum!"

"4!" Ginny's eyes went wide and she started running down the stairs two at a time.

"Mum this isn't humane why are you doing this I can't get down there before you're done counting!" she yelled all the way down the stairs. When she got down the stairs, she took a few minutes before yelling back up "Hermione get your skinny white arse down here before I come up there and drag you down.

"Ginny! Language!"

Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath, and walked down the stairs. "Yeah Ginny. Watch your language." She got to the bottom and stuck her tongue out playfully at the red head.

"You watch it!" she smacked the brunette upside the head and Hermione laughed half-heartedly, rubbing the back of her head and the two walked into the kitchen.

"She just wants me to keep her company because stupid Phlegm will be here any minute and mum doesn't feel like dealing with her alone." Ginny whispered. Hermione giggled quietly and took a large strawberry that was sitting in a bowl on the counter and stuffed it in her mouth. Comfort food…

 **(A/N) Don't hurt me *cowers in the corner* haha. You may not agree with me but this was actually one of my favorite chapters. Not only to write on but also to read over. So anyways I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too OOC. I still tried to have them react like their characters…but yeah…Please make sure to R &F&F **

**Also. I'm still looking for a beta so if you want to; hit me up. Also if you have any ideas or anything I am open for suggestion.**

 **QOTD ~ Who is your favorite Harry Potter pairing? (Can be something in the books or like a fan-fic pairing)**

 **~Thehumanlibrary**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thank you to the reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them up! It's another week later so another chapter later. I know some of you think that I'm rushing this but please trust me when I say that I have a plan for this story.**

 **Here it is. Hope you enjoy**

Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep since the night of Ginny's birthday. Her thoughts had been of a certain red head, trying to remember what exactly had happened that night. While Harry and Ron played chess, Quidditch, and exploding snap; Hermione sat in sweatpants not speaking much and eating comfort food. Harry had finally approached her two nights before they were to head back to Hogwarts. He asked her what was wrong but she hadn't answered, knowing that it would be a horrible thing to bring up in everyday conversation.

"I'm okay." She said, trying to sound assuring.

He had looked at her with disbelief and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look into his piercing green eyes. "Listen Hermione – er – Ron and I are worried about you." He ruffled his hair (a nervous habit) and scratched his freshly shaved chin. "You were always quiet-but, this…it's not like you."

"Harry-

"And I just want to make sure that you're okay. That nobody's hurt you." Her eyes welled with tears and she looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly.

"I can't tell you Harry." Her voice caught and she felt her throat closing. "I might one day but I can't right now-I-I'm just so ashamed and-

"Shhhh." He hushed, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay Mione. It's okay." He gently stroked her hair and held her tight. "If you don't want to tell me that's ok. I won't push you." She cried harder, chocking on her large sobs. "If it's any consolation, no matter what you do, we'll all always love you."

She sniffed and pulled back, her eyes were puffy and red. "Even if I did something that can't be undone?"

The raven haired boy laughed and wiped away the brunette's tears with his thumb. "Even then. You're the closest thing I have to family Hermione. You're like my sister." That statement sent Hermione into an epic bawl fest, once again, and she hugged him hard.

"Oh you're like a brother to me too Harry. And thank you," he looked at her questioningly, "for not prying."

 **September 1, 1996**

The house was in a frenzy to get out the door and to the Platform 9 and 3/4. Hermione got up early, took a nice, long, relaxing shower, and then went down to have her cup of tea. When she got back, Ginny was still asleep, somehow limply hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Ginny."

No reply.

"Giiiiiinnnnnyyyyyy"

Nada.

The brunette tapped on her friend and received a groan and turn of the head.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her wet curls. "Fine. If you don't get up, I'll tell Harry and Ron about how your first kiss was Neville, you were 13, and you were so nervous you farted as his lips touched yours."

Ginny's head shot up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You wouldn't dare." She challenged slowly.

"Hmm." Hermione took a step back and opened the door. Going out into the hallway, she smiled devilishly and cupped her hands around her mouth. "RON! OH HAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" she sang, dancing from toe-to-toe like a lunatic.

Getting up and flinging herself across the room, Ginny tackled Hermione almost instantly. Hermione made an 'oomf' noise and groaned. "Ginny…Gerof me!" Ginny smirked and got up, holding out a hand to Hermione.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you speak, ya?"

"Totally." The brunette said gruffly. "Note to self; don't mess with lil-Weasley."

"What did you want Mione?" asked a very sleepy Harry, looking over the banister.

"Nothing." She called back out. "Just ignore me. It was nothing." He didn't look to sure but let the whole ordeal go.

Hermione and Ginny were all ready to go by 8:30. Ginny wore a pair of overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and Hermione wore a brown pair of baggy corduroys with a blue t-shirt. They looked exceptionally ordinary and would fit in with the muggles just fine. Hermione, of course, wanted to wear her new robes as soon as possible but alas; she wouldn't put them on till much later in the day. "Mum what's for breakfast?" Ginny asked as they got downstairs.

"Porridge." The woman said curtly. On the counter was a large pot of porridge with sides and toppings including brown sugar, cinnamon, milk, raisins, and bananas.

"Thank you." Ginny said skeptically, looking at her mother. "Okay." She put down her bowl and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Weasley said shortly. Ginny gave her a look. "Nothing!" she repeated, looking upset.

"I don't believe you." Ginny said incredulously.

"Look." Hermione perked up. "I'm just worried about you all. With everything that's been happening I just-

"Mum it'll be okay." Ginny assured giving her mother a tight squeeze. The older woman wiped he eyes and nodded, feeling still worried.

"We really have to go you guys!" Hermione shouted, looking at the others, they were all in the middle of saying their goodbyes.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes. She wobbled over to Hermione and gave her a tight squeeze. "Good luck this year to all of you." Arthur was next, giving Hermione a fatherly hug.

"Oi! What about us?" said none other than the Weasley twins, appearing out of thin air.

"Were you lot going to leave without saying goodbye?" George asked, giving Ron a side hug.

"I'm hurt." Fred dramatically said, lifting Ginny off the ground in a hug.

"Ah. Miss Hermione-Brightest Witch of Her Age-Granger."

"George." She smiled widely and threw her arms around him, giggling as he lifted her off her feet. "I'm going to miss you guys this year."

"We'll miss you too Mione." He set her down and ruffled her hair in a brotherly-like manor.

"Now it's my turn to hug the lovely lady." Fred said strutting up to the two.

"No. I think she'd rather stick with the better looking twin."

"Nah. She likes the older, more mature, sexier twin." Fred winked cheekily at Hermione and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. "There." He said pulling her against his chest. "Now she's mine." George feigned a hurt look and then turned to go say goodbye to the others. Fred turned Hermione around in a sort of dance until she faced him and fell into his chest, laughing. He looked down at her with a smile on his face and found her looking up at him, biting nervously on her lip. "I'm going to miss you Mione."

She smiled softly and put her arms around his waist, burrowing her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her too and placed his chin atop her head. "I'm going to miss you too Fred." She murmured, taking in his scent. "I'm glad we've become good friends this summer." She felt him nod and heard the train's last boarding whistle sound. She pulled away and looked at the train. "I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Yes." She started walking towards the train but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She looked back to see Fred's hand wrapped around her lower arm.

"Fre-

He kissed her swiftly on the cheek, bending down to do so, and pulled back, letting go of her wrist. "Be safe out there." He said quiet and sheepishly.

"I will." She lightly brushed over where he had just kissed her and smiled, a blush rising up over her cheeks.

"Bye Mione."

"Bye Fred." She turned and ran, getting on to the train just as the doors started to shut. She quickly bustled into the compartment she was sharing with Harry and Ron and looked out the window to wave goodbye to everyone. The last face she saw was Fred's, smiling brightly at her and waving.

 **September 19, 1996**

Hermione woke up to find Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny all on her bed, giving her big, bright smiles. "Whoa." Hermione blinked groggily and rubbed her eyes. "What'r you-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

Hermione covered her ears as they shrieked, pulling her into tight hugs, and laughed. "Thank's you guys." She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Mione your hair is-

"I don't even want to know." Hermione told her ginger friend.

"So do you guys want to do breakfast or gifts first?" asked Lavender, flicking a curly blonde lock over her shoulder.

"We can't do presents without the boys." Ginny reminded her. "How 'bout breakfast yeah?"

Hermione nodded and got up, stretching out the rest of her body. "I can't believe I'm 17."

"Are you really that old?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm older than Harry and Ron by almost a year. If I was born any earlier I would have probably been a 7th year by now." Ginny thought about that for a second and shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you're only one year up from me." Hermione gave her a tight hug and giggled.

"I'm glad too Gin."

"Hey you two lazy bums. Go get dressed." Pavarti shouted from the girl's bathroom.

"Ugh." Ginny groaned, getting up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you in a little bit. Hermione waved and got up, going over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of flared jeans and her favorite camisole. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and let Lavender put a charm on her hair which made it settle into lovely curls. She quickly put on a coat of black mascara along with a nude eyeshadow and did one last check of herself.

"Looking good Hermione." She turned to see Ginny standing at the door in jeans and a tee shirt and laughed.

"You're not looking to bad yourself Gin." Both girls giggled and left the bathroom.

"Ready for some food?"

"I'm starving!" the brunette exclaimed, her stomach rumbling as proof.

"The stomach has spoken!" Ginny decided, pointing a finger up in testimony.

Hermione's birthday had been just fun and relaxing. Luckily on that Thursday, they had the day off for teacher planning. They had eaten, played games, and just talked and made jokes. It was almost normal even; well, as normal as magical teens could get.

"Okay Hermione, time for presents." Harry said sitting down on the floor. Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Neville, Harry, and Ron were all gathered around Hermione. Each held small colored box's in their hands. Hermione was excited. It's not that presents were all she cared about, it's just that she was happy to see that people actually cared for her and loved her to the point where they wanted to get her something special for her birthday. She would have been just as happy if it had just been cards. It was really the thought that mattered in her mind. Now that's not to say that she wasn't excited to see what she was getting; she was ecstatic to open the brightly colored objects.

"Ok me first!" Ginny said, handing her a pink and orange wrapped box. Hermione tore into the paper and gasped. Inside was a pretty red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was made out of a soft material.

"Ginny it's gorgeous! I can't believe-thank you." She gave the small red head a tight squeeze. Opening the rest of her presents, she was extremely happy. Neville had given her a golden quill with small, red, ruby flecks along the feathered part and Pavarti gave her some Wonder Witch products to help with her hair. From Lavender she got some Gryffindor gloves and a couple sugar quills and from Luna she received 3 flower bands, 4 metal dangles, and a pair of leaf earrings. 'They keep bad spirits and nymphs away' the blonde had said with a dreamy look.

After that, Hermione received a book about magical beasts and where to find them from Ron and a charm bracelet from Harry. It was silver all around with a ruby bead in the middle and had a single charm that was shaped like a book that dangled down. "It's a real charm you know." Said Harry with a smile as Hermione admired the gift. "Just say 'Apertus' and it opens into a book of spells." Hermione whispered the incantation and the bracelet began shooting out little gold sparks. A small book popped into Hermione's lap and she opened it excitedly. There were thousands upon thousands of spells in the small item and Hermione couldn't wait to learn as many as she could.

"Oh Harry I love it!" She said, giving him a big hug.

"It's no problem Mione."

She next opened her presents from the Weasley's and her parents. Mrs. Weasley had made fudge, pumpkin pasties, lemon scones, caramel cubes, and a blue hat for Hermione. Her parents had sent money, clothes, and cards saying how much they missed her. She smiled, looking around at everyone, and gave them all big hugs. "Thank you guys. This was the best day ever."

They ate cake together and stayed up till one, then deciding to go to bed. "Goodnight everyone! Thank you for everything." Hermione said once again. They all bid her 'goodnight' and went back to their dorms; well, all except Ginny.

"I almost forgot." She pulled a little package out of her pocket and handed it to the brunette. "This is from Fred."

Ginny left Hermione to herself as the brown eyed witch gazed at the package. She opened it to find a little, blue velvet pouch inside. Reaching within the pouch she produced a small heart shaped locket. It was metal and had blue sapphires woven throughout the outside design. When she opened it there was a place to place two pictures. She moved her hair and clasped it together around her neck, laying it gently above her cleavage and below her collarbones. She smiled and picked up the pouch again, realizing a small note was inside.

 _-To protect you and keep away the nightmares-_

 _~Fred_

He knew from their talk on the broom that she was having issues. He cared and it made her smile and blush slightly. Instead of taking it off, Hermione wore it to bed and actually had good, happy dreams.

 **September 23, 1996**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh." Hermione heard groaning and turned to see Ginny slowly making her way down the stairs. "Bloody hell I hate life."

"Ginny what happened?

"I'm bloody bleeding from my bloody lady parts that's bloody what." Hermione stared at Ginny feeling sympathetic. "Dammit!" she had looked into her wristlet to see that there were no napkins inside. "None left." Ginny sniffled, starting to feel very emotional.

"No no." Hermione soothed. "It's okay. I got you covered. "Accio Pads!" a couple of boys in the common room turned and stared at the two girls with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, glowering at the two boys. "It's called a period dumb arses. I'm a teenage girl and have a vagina so deal with it." Everyone in the common room was looking at them now and Hermione's face was flaming.

"As you were." The brunette said embarrassed. She pulled Ginny behind her to a lone corner of the room and got inside the unopen box, restocking Ginny's little wrist purse. "Good now?" Ginny nodded but looked sad.

"I want chocolate."

"Well go down to the kitchens and get some then okay?" Ginny nodded, sniffing, and Hermione led her to the door. "There you go." She said as Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole. "And tell the elves if they need anything to contact me and a member of S.P.E.W. will be over to help immediately."

"You're the only member though." Ginny pointed out.

"That's beside the point." Ginny looked skeptical but Hermione shooed her away. "Have fun." She called out, after the red head. "Make good choices."

 **October 1, 1996**

Why hadn't it come yet? She had been waiting for it for over a month and still nothing. She wasn't exactly 'normal' when it came to this but she wasn't ever really late. "Oh calm down Hermione. You're just stressed out and it's all because you aren't the best at everything anymore." Ginny said sitting by a sink in the bathroom.

"I'm most definitely not the best at everything." Hermione humphed, falling against a stall door

"Yeah not anymore." Ginny laughed. "Now I mean this in the nicest way Mione; don't be all butt hurt because Harry's doing better at potions than you. It's nothing you need to fret about." Hermione glared at her and was about to say something else when the two girls were interrupted by an annoying laugh.

"Having troubles Hermione?" she sneered.

"No Myrtle." She said exasperated. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I was just traveling along a drain pipe when I happened to hear you two talking and I came to see what it was about. I didn't hear you exactly but I think you said something about being late." The girl raised her eyebrows and Hermione gulped.

"Yeah. She's late to class, drain pipe. It's none of your business." Ginny said scoffing and going over to Hermione. "Now, if you don't mind, we have actually lives to get to that don't involve us spending eternity with a wad of toilet paper shoved up our arse and an attitude that scares everyone and everything away." Hermione's eyes went wide as she was dragged from the bathroom and she burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant Ginny!"

"Yeah?" the ginger asked looking to see if the ghost had followed.

"Definitely. Now let's go. I have history of magic I need to be at."

"You? I've got quidditch to practice!" Ginny exclaimed, moving a bit faster. "And thanks to you and your stupid confundus charm, we've got an unconfident keeper who'll make us lose for sure." Hermione groaned, exasperated, and hurried to catch up with her fast paced friend.

 **October 10, 1996**

It still hadn't come and Hermione was getting worried. Her feet were always a bit sore (not much, but it was a tad noticeable), her boobs felt as though they'd fall off at any time, and she felt a bit queasy throughout the day. She didn't know what was going on it was like her mind was telling her she was sick but she was trying to tell herself that, that wasn't possible. 'I'm just stressed is all.' She told herself 'nothing weird is going on here.'

She lay back on her bed and just closed her eyes for a minute trying to calm down and make a logical explanation for why she was the way she was right now. She heard a knock and sighed yelling for them to come in. "Hermione!"

"Yeah-Woah!" said Hermione laughing and backing away from her friend. "What happened to you?"

"Peeves." The ginger said lowly through bared teeth. She had a slimy, green substance all through her hair and on her clothes.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said through tears of laughter. "That does have quite a dreadful smell if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you Granger and trust me I know." Ginny looked furious and crossed her arms. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Why mine?"

"One of my dorm mates is already using our shower and plus I don't want them to see me like this. I can't even imagine what they'd say." The girl shuddered a bit and Hermione giggled again.

"Go ahead Gin. I'll be right out here if you need anything." Hermione sat contemplating what was going on and decided if it didn't come within the next couple weeks, she'd go to the nurses to figure out what the issue was.

While mostly everything was falling back into place at Hogwarts; someone, back in London, was having some major issues.

"Fred that is the third time you've dropped a Skiving Snackbox in the past ten minutes. What is going on with you?"

"I'm sorry George." Fred said picking up the product and placing it on the stack of items next to him. "I just can't think straight today is all."

"I hate to burst your bubble but you've been bodging all of your products lately."

"It's nothing. Really. I'll get over her soon enough." Fred said getting back to stacking.

"Blimey Fred. I didn't realize this was all about a girl."

"I-I never said it was because of a girl."

"Yes you did. I heard it with my own two ears Forge. You can't take it back now." Fred cursed under his breath and George smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "Your lovely language has just proven that I am right about this girl. So who is it? Alicia Spinet? Katie Bell? Lee will kill you for that one." He remarked laughing. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Don't tell me it's Angie." Fred looked confused. "Angie. Angelina Johnson. My Ange."

"I'm not daft you big lunatic. I know who Angie is I just don't know why you'd think I like her. I mean you've been in love with her for like ever."

"Sorry." Said George looking down. "You made it seem like an awkward sort of thing so I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Said Fred looking him straight in the eye. "I may be a bit dense at times but I'm not that barmy. Plus, she's like a sister to me."

"Whew." George sighed in happiness. "I thought you were going to say you loved her to and ask if we could do one of those switch off things." Fred looked at him like he was crazy. "You know. Twincest, three way, twin bang… Any of those ring a bell?"

"I know what those are and you're positively repulsive." Said Fred as he started to walk away. "Gosh dammit George now I can't get those vile images from my head!"

"I'm sorry brother-o-mine." George said placing a hand on Fred's shoulder. "I was just gonna say that I love you and all but not in that way."

"George." Said Fred looking over at his brother's hand. "Get your slimy hand off my shoulder, your incest filled mind out of the gutter, and shut your bloody mouth."

George raised his hands backing off, "Ok got it. I see I thought wrong." Fred's face could practically read 'Yeah. Yah think?!' "So who is this mystery girl then?"

"No one you know." Replied Fred trying to preoccupy himself with something else.

"C'mon Forge. We tell each other everything. Besides. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." Fred looked over his shoulder at his twin and knew he had to tell him.

"Fine Gred. But you can't tell anyone. Ever. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"C'mon I don't want anyone to overhear us." He walked towards the backroom, told Verity to watch the shop, and when George closed the door, locked it and placed a silencing charm around the walls.

"So this is serious I'm guessing." George said laughing.

"It's not a joke George." He immediately stopped and studied his brother closely.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Well you know how at the Ginny's party you mixed up the drinks?" George nodded in understanding. "And you know how I went up to talk to Hermione afterwards?" He nodded again. "You know how I brought up some drinks with me?" George nodded and his eyes got very wide.

"Did you kiss her Fred?"

"It's a bit bigger than that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How much bigger are we talking?" George asked looking intensely at his twin.

"See it's actually a funny story; I think you'll really like-"

"Fred…"

"It's likely that I slept with her." He said fidgeting.

"Likely?" Fred nodded slowly. "How bloody likely?!"

"About 100 percent." He whispered.

"What?!" George yelled. He pulled out a chair, looking a bit frazzled and placed his head in his hands. The two were silent for a moment.

"So." Fred said suddenly, trying to diffuse the tension, "Do you think it's likely that if anyone else finds out they'll be fine with it?"

"Not as likely as you sleeping with Granger." George replied, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Fred winced a bit and took a seat next to his comrade in crime.

"I'm sorry Georgie. It's not like I meant for this to happen."

"Well it's done now and you don't have to worry about it ever again so I think congratulations are in order." George held his hand out waiting for a shake. "I mean you did bang the perfect 'Hermione Granger'."

"She's not a prize to be won." Fred said, smacking the hand away and frowning. "Like I said I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm sorry." Fred looked up. "It was just a shock and I was trying to make a joke. It's really the only thing I know how to do to make someone feel better." Fred smiled at his brothers words and patted him on the back.

"You always make me feel better Gred. I'm just being an arse and acting like a girl who's PMSing If anyone should be mad it's you." Georgie laughed and shook out his hair.

"Whatever. Enough of this girly emotions crap stuff. We need to stop before we start buying wonder witch products ourselves." Both boys shuddered at the thought. "I do have one question though." George said as they were heading out.

"What's that?"

"Was she any good." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked as his twins smile widened.

The last thing Fred said before leaving the room was "Merlin yes!"

 **October 12, 1996**

"Hermione come on. We're going to be late."

"We don't have a certain time that we need to be there." Said Hermione buttoning up her jacket.

"But I wanna go now!" came the whiney voice of a boy.

"Oh keep your trousers on." She replied pulling on a hat and grabbing her purse. She walked out her dorm and down the stairs to where two very impatient boys awaited her arrival.

"Bloody hell Hermione. Could you have taken any longer?" Asked Ron with a yawn.

"Yes I could have." She said as they started to walk out the doors. "Now just be glad that I don't cake my face with makeup or take hours to pick out my wardrobe." Ron scoffed in disbelief and Hermione pursed her lips; "Maybe this is why you don't have a girlfriend," she said indignantly, "You never rush a girl. Ever. It's all part of being a gentleman."

"I could have a girlfriend if I wanted to, I just haven't decided which one I like best." He said glaring at her.

"Yeah I'm sure you have a line that goes all the way around the school." She muttered softly under her breath. Harry heard it, smiled at her, and started sniggering after seeing Ron's confused expression.

"Whatever." Ron huffed as they headed outside. "What do you want to do today anyways?"

"Well it's the first trip to Hogsmead this year so we don't want to do everything this early. Hmmm." Hermione said thinking.

"Well I'm fine anywhere as long as it involves Harry being separated from his 'precious' book." Said Ron scoffing. "Just this morning he used a random spell and I woke up hanging upside down by my ankles." Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief and he shied away slightly refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"You shouldn't use those spells if they're handwritten Harry." She said looking at him.

"What does handwritten have to do with anything?" the raven haired boy asked indignantly.

"Because that means they probably aren't ministry approved." Hermione said tutting. "They could be dangerous if you aren't familiar with them."

"I'll be fine Hermione. You're just-"

They were interrupted by a flash of red locks coming towards them. "Here Harry. I'm supposed to give this to you." Said a slightly out of breath Ginny Weasley. Harry looked at the letter and a smile grew upon his face.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore about our next session." He exclaimed excitedly. The others looked at him and smiled. Harry placed the letter delicately in his pocket and looked up at Ginny. "Do you want to go with us to Hogsmead?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I'm actually going with Dean." She explained giving them all a smile, but she saw Harry's smile falter and quickly added, "I might see you guys there though."

Harry put on a fake smile on his face and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. See you there." He said softly as she walked away.

The trio talked on the way down to Hogsmead feeling quite jolly until they got to the town itself. A lot of things, including Zonko's, were boarded up and the town as a whole had a very ominous feeling to it. With the bitter cold wind, and the snow flying about, their feelings towards the place were less than enjoyable. "Why don't we just start out there?" Suggested Ron pointing to Honeydukes with a gloved hand. The three agreed and quickly strode over to the sweets shop appreciating the warmth it provided them. They bought a few sweets quickly and sat down at a small table talking about how school was going for each of them. However, they were soon interrupted.

"Harry m'boy!" Said a quite drunk and wobbly looking professor Slughorn. "That's three of my dinners you've missed now." He said clutching a package of his favorite crystalized pineapple to his chest. "It won't do m'boy. I'm determined to have you!" he exclaimed, moving his arm out and spilling some of his drink on Hermione. "Hermione loves them don't you?"

"Yes sir." Said a helpless looking and now wet Hermione. "They're quite-"

"So why don't you come?!" the professor asked, ignoring the brown haired witch.

"I've got quidditch practice." Harry replied irritably, looking down at his hands. "Not to mention all my homework."

"Well I expect you to do great then with all this hard work!" Harry shared a fake smile, trying not to look the old fart in the eyes. "But it wouldn't hurt to come would it? In fact there is one tonight. Why don't you come?"

"I um, I er, have an….. Appointment! Yes. With Dumbledore later this evening." He said in relief.

"That's too bad then." He said with a sad smile. "You can't ignore me for forever Mr. Potter." He sighed and smiled at Hermione and Ron. "Well I must be off then. I'll see you later Miss Granger?" she nodded slightly, smiling. "Good to see you Walumbee." Ron smiled slightly and shook his head after the old man had left.

"C'mon. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks." Suggested Harry, getting up and slipping on his coat.

On the way over to the Three Broomsticks, the trio had found Mundungas Fletcher trying to swindle people and sell some of Sirius's old trinkets. Harry got mad and charged at the man throwing himself at the thief in attempt to knock him down. "Those belong to Sirius!" Harry yelled at him as Ron and Hermione came over, trying to get Harry off of the old wizard. "Gerof me!"

"Harry calm down." Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You stay away from Sirius's house!" he yelled at Mundungas, who had started to run away. They all turned and continued to walk to the popular pub.

Once inside they ordered three butterbeers. "I can't believe you attacked Mundungas." Hermione said taking her jacket off and sitting down. "Something bad could have happened."

"He was stealing from Sirius's house Hermione. Did you really expect me to let him just get away with it?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"No. I mean. Oh I don't know Harry. I'm just worried for you. I don't want you to be hurt." His face softened a bit but was still fuming. "I'm going to go get those drinks now." Hermione said getting up and walking over to the bar area.

By the time she got back, Harry was all riled up again and was shout talking to Ron who sat beside him. "Shhh Harry please. You're drawing attention." Hermione said desperately while placing the drinks on the table. "I'd be annoyed too. I know it's your things he's stealing-" Harry started to gag on his drink a bit and Ron patted him on the back trying to help.

"You're right. That is my stuff." Said Harry smiling. "I think we should take this whole ordeal up with Dumbledore. He's could really scare Mundungas. Maybe make him piss his pants?" Hermione smiled and sighed in relief. He was finally calming down.

"Yeah I could've sworn-" started Ron, but he was suddenly distracted by something. "Oh bloody hell." The two others turned to where he was looking and saw Ginny and Dean holding hands and whispering into one another's ear. "I want to leave."

"They're only holding hands." Said Hermione, coming to Ginny's defense. She turned back again to see them in a fierce game of tongue hockey. "And snogging." She said quietly, gulping and looking back to the boys. Ron looked furious and Harry just looked at the ground, a sad sort of expression etched upon his face.

They finished the rest of their butterbeer in an awkward silence and then, when done, got up and left. Overall, it had been a pretty crummy day for them all. On the way back, Hermione's stomach started to ache and she felt as though she was going to be sick. "Can I lean on you two for just a minute?" she asked the boys, trying not to puke.

"Sure." Harry responded, looking at her face. She placed her arms around Harry and Ron leaning on them for support and started to feel a little bit better. "Are you ok Mione?" Harry asked, concern evident on his face. "You don't look so-"

A scream came from nearby and the three looked up, starting to speed up to get to the sound.

"I told her not to touch it." Said a girl crying. "I said it could be unsafe."

The three looked to the ground and saw Katie Bell having some sort of attack on the snow-filled ground. She moved side to side, her body limp and almost like a puppet. She was suddenly lifted into the air and it was like time itself had stopped. Her mouth hung open with a silent scream and her arms and leg spread out completely. She was launched to the ground with a small crunch and started twitching and moving uncontrollably.

Harry looked at the ground beside the writhing girl and saw a package, with its paper torn, lying open on the ground. Hagrid, who had heard the scream, came walking up and picked the girl up gently looking at her sadly. "Don' touch that." He snapped at Harry as the green eyed boy got closer. "Only the wrappin's you hear." Harry nodded his head getting closer to the mysterious package as the half giant walked away with the limp girl. As Hermione and Ron got closer to the object and saw Harry pull the wrappings aside, they saw what lay inside was a beautiful necklace covered with gems.

Later that day, when the kids were called up to speak with Professor McGonagall they were told that the necklace was cursed and that Katie was lucky to be alive. "It was Malfoy." Harry said suddenly.

McGonagall and Snape were surprised at his sudden outburst and looked at him intently. "That is a very large accusation to make Mr. Potter. Why do you think this?" asked the elder witch.

"I just know." Replied Harry in all seriousness.

"You just know." Snape said dryly.

Harry was about to say something else but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Hermione are you ok?" he looked to his brunette friend whose face had gone white and was clutching her stomach.

"Fine." She said gasping. "I just don't feel so good."

"Well that won't do." Said a concerned McGonagall. "Boys, please take her to the hospital wing for me and do return to me when you've found out the cause for this sudden illness." The boys nodded, each wrapping an arm around there friends waist and helped her down to the infirmary wing.

Upon arrival, they met a stern looking Madame Pomfrey who was in the middle of reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. "What is it?" she asked, looking up.

"It's her." Said Ron looking to a fatigued Hermione.

"Come. Bring her over to this bed then." She said, startling to bustle around. "Not that bed." She snapped bringing over a basin. "That one is far too hard, the one next to it will be much better." The boys were annoyed but Hermione, for one, was quite thankful for the slightly more comfortable bed. The boys stood on either side of her and were going to stay with her but were soon bustled off by the nurse. "I didn't think you'd want your friends to see if you had a sick spell." She explained to the brunette. Hermione was going to respond but was hit with a wave of nausea and instead bent over the basin throwing up.

"I hate this." Hermione said with tears rolling down her face. She always cried when throwing up. She didn't know why, but she hated doing it. It made her feel weak.

"There, there child." Madame Pomfrey said wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Hermione had another wave of nausea and threw up again feeling absolutely horrid.

"I don't want to throw up anymore." She whined into the basin. She felt like she was a child again. The only difference was that she didn't have her mother's warm voice or soothing hand that would rub circles on her back.

"I know dear." Said the nurse with a pitying look on her face. Hermione only had one more spell and it consisted of dry heaving, a lot more tears, and Hermione feeling even worse. When she had finished; Madame Pomfrey cleaned her up and helped her into one of the patient outfits. "I'm going to take your temperature." The old witch told Hermione. She gave Hermione a clear stick and told the girl to place it in her mouth. After a couple of seconds, the stick filled with a green gas that swirled around for a couple of seconds before vanishing and going back to clear. The medi-witch narrowed her eyes taking the thermometer-type device out of Hermione's mouth and set it to the side.

"Do I have a temperature?" Hermione asked, seeing the confused look on the woman's face. The woman just shook her head slightly and took out her wand. She muttered a quick incantation and then took her wand going back and forth over Hermione's body. Once she was done, she muttered something and looked away trying to think. "Is everything ok?" asked Hermione now concerned.

"Yes dear." The elderly woman said. "It's just, well, you don't have any sort of bugs or illnesses. You look perfectly healthy."

"And that's bad because?"

"Because it doesn't make sense as to why you would be sick." She said, sitting down and thinking. "Have you felt this nausea before?"

"Yes." Hermione said slowly.

The woman sat up a bit. "And have you missed your period recently?"

"Yes but that was due to stress of starting school again I think." Hermione replied quickly.

"Have your breasts or feet been sore or bothering you recently?"

"A bit."

The woman nodded and stood up coming over by Hermione. "Dear. Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?" Hermione's face lost all color and she became very silent. "So I'll take that as a yes then." The woman said slowly. Hermione nodded her head very slowly. Her body was numb and she couldn't move a muscle. "I'm going to do a test on you right now so please stay very still." Hermione couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. Her mind had gone blank for the first time and she couldn't think about anything. "Okay it's about done now." Said the old witch looking to Hermione.

All the sudden a bright pink light circled around her abdomen. It stayed for a minute before dipping down and vanishing as if it were never there. Hermione's eyes widened and she was able to move, scooting herself up into more of a sitting position. "So?" Hermione asked, scared. She hadn't ever read about pregnancy tests in the wizarding world.

"You are in fact pregnant, child." The woman looked almost as surprised as Hermione felt. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant. It had been a onetime thing and an accident. Her thoughts began to race as she thought about everything bad that could come from this. What if Fred didn't want any part in this? What if people found out and harassed her calling her names? What if she was expelled from Hogwarts? "Child are you listening to me?" Hermione looked up to see that Madame Pomfrey had been talking to her. "Is there anyone you need to talk to? Perhaps the fath-"

Hermione burst into tears. "Professor McGonagall." She cried. The woman looked like she was about to say something else but instead nodded and scurried off, getting a message to the Transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall arrived a few minutes later, running into the infirmary looking concerned. "What is it?" she asked the medi-witch.

"She's pregnant." The woman whispered. McGonagall's eyes bulged in surprise and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She saw Hermione weeping in her bed and hustled over patting the girl on the back.

"There, there dear." The older woman said soothingly. "Now it's not the end of the world."

"But I'm pregnant!" cried Hermione burrowing her face in her hands.

"I know dear." McGonagall said sadly taking the girl into a side hug. "There now. Shhh, shhh. Everything is going to be alright."

"But what if I'm expelled and kicked out of Hogwarts?" Hermione hiccupped through her tears.

"That's not going to happen." The elder witch said firmly. "Now I'm not saying that what you did was exactly right," she looked at Hermione's tear stained face and puffy eyes quickly adding, "But you won't be kicked out for such a thing."

It took a while but McGonagall convinced the brunette that she would be just fine and left saying that she had other business to attend to and that she would tell no one about what had transpired. Hermione spent the rest of the night in the hospital wing crying and contemplating what she was going to do and how she was going to tell Fred.

 **(A/N) Ok so I wanted to get the story rolling so that is why I've done everything that I've done. Honestly I tried to keep Hermione's character as realistic as possible (That's why she's not happy) But yeah. I just needed to get stuff moving and I have ideas. Please let me know what you guys think about everything. Have a good rest of your week and a good next week!**

 **Last weeks QOTD – Mine is Dramione or Fremione**

 **This weeks QOTD – Favorite Book series?**

 **~Thehumanlibrary**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, and favorited! I can't tell you how much it means to me. Also sorry I'm late on this I was so busy this weekend. Please forgive me haha. Now; on to the story!**

Hermione had gone back to the common room the next day, for it was Sunday, and hadn't said a word to anyone. She went up to her room, closed the curtains around her, and had placed a silencing charm around her bed. No one but Ginny dared to go and associate with her and Hermione wouldn't even talk to the ginger get in a word. That night, everyone was surprised to see that the bookworm left not only her room but the common room too and was said to have been at Slughorn's party. Once she had returned, she again retreated to her room, not saying a word, and shutting everyone out. Harry too had returned that night looking disgruntled and tired. He politely said goodnight to a few people within the confines of the Gryffindor common room but had, like Hermione, drifted off to his room.

The next day, no one saw Hermione for breakfast and she didn't show her face until 1st period Herbology. There, she talked with the boys about Harry's meeting with Dumbledore and put on a fake smile but had, right after, retreated off to be by her lonesome again. She stayed like that for about a week and a half before returning a bit back to normal. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she wasn't being her know-it-all self as per usual but she was talking to her friends again and that was a big stepping stone for her.

 **October 31, 1996**

Harry had just replaced Katie. She had been moved to St. Mungo's hospital in need of critical care and the first quidditch match of the season was coming up. Dean asked, so Harry allowed him to take her place. He didn't want Dean to though. He didn't know why, but every time he saw Deans' face, he just wanted to punch it to a pulp. Dean had just gotten up and had ran out the Great Hall to tell Ginny of his news when the lunch bell rang. Kids started to get up, leaving the hall to go to classes when Malfoy and his posy came up to the trio. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked an annoyed Harry getting up.

"I want to know why you're doing so well in potions Potter." The blond spit getting close to Harry's face. "Are you getting help from Granger over here? You providing her with benefits in exchange for lessons?" his little groupies sniggered behind him and Hermione felt her face get warm. "Compensation because Granger couldn't even get a house elf to touch her?"

"You're just jealous that he's good and you're a dirty little ferret who, this time, can't weasel himself into somebody's pants." She fiercely said back. Harry and Ron both let out loud shocked laughs proud at Hermione's witty comeback. "Is Goyle still the first person whose pants you've been in?"

"That's none of your business; you filthy little Mudblood. I doubt you've ever even been close to a chap besides these two." He said pointing at Ron and Harry.

"Actually, if you remember correctly, which I doubt you will because your brain is the size of a peanut, I went out with Victor Krum. The 'Bulgarian Bon Bon' you practically fawned over every waking second."

Malfoy flushed slightly. "He just went out with you because he felt bad."

"I think you're jealous, quite frankly, that he asked me to the ball and not you." She said giving him a pout and crossing her arms over her chest. "Does someone need a big strong man to lean his head on and cry?"

"I-I'm big and strong!" cried out Crabbe, coming forward with a large smile etched on his face.

"Idiot!" Malfoy shouted at the now trembling boy. "I don't need anyone and I don't cry." Hermione nodded her head sarcastically and gave him a look that said 'Sure you do. I believe you.' Malfoy, now fuming, swished back his robes and pointed a finger at Hermione. "My father will hear about this." And with that, he was off.

"Oh I'm shaking so hard." Hermione replied mockingly and rolling her eyes. She turned to two very impressed boys who stood with their mouths hanging wide open. "You two better shut your gobes before you catch flies." She said grabbing her bags and heading out the door. The two followed suit not saying a thing all the way to McGonagall's classroom.

"Um Miss Granger would you please stay after for a few minutes?" Hermione turned to the older woman and nodded her head.

"You two go on. You guys have quidditch practice to get to." She said, shooing off Harry and Ron. "Yes ma'am?"

"Have you told the father?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"No." Hermione replied, looking down. "I would like to do it in person."

"In person." She said a bit surprised. "Why you see him every day!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione, thoroughly confused.

"Why Mr. Potter of course."

"No." Hermione said quickly with a disgusted look on her face. "No Harry is like a brother to me."

"Oh." The woman said in understanding. "Mr. Weasley then."

"Yes." Hermione looked at the ground again.

"You see him every day too!" McGonagall said, now truly baffled.

"No not that Weasley." Said Hermione frantically. "I don't like Ron in that way."

"Well then who is the father?!" the woman demanded, looking a bit frazzled.

"It's Fred professor. Fred Weasley."

"Oh." The woman said, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Yes that would make sense."

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I just mean that, well, a couple of the other teachers and I might have thought that you two would make a good couple is all."

"You guys talk about our relationships?" Hermione couldn't believe it. Imagine someone like Snape picking out what two kids he thought would make a 'cute' couple. No. He couldn't be part of it. He would never-

"Yes. I won't lie. Even Snape believed you two wouldn't be the worst couple." Hermione let out a giggle and covered her mouth quickly. "You can never say I told you this though." McGonagall warned. Hermione shook her head vigorously in understanding.

"Is that all professor?"

"No." the woman said, shaking her head of past thoughts. "Would you like to tell Fred tonight?" Hermione crinkled her brow, not understanding, and looked at the elder woman. "See I can send him an owl and then he can use my floo to come here for the night." Hermione felt butterflies flutter all around in her stomach and was suddenly nervous.

"What if he doesn't want this?" Hermione asked, pointing to her still flat stomach.

"Well then you'll find out tonight." Said McGonagall. "But if it makes you feel any better, over the years I got to know the Weasley twins and even though they can be a rage of rampaging raccoons, they are still good people with big hearts."

Hermione smiled. Fred was a good person. That, she knew was true. "Okay then. Send an owl and I shall tell him later then." The professor smiled and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Be there at five Miss Granger." The girl nodded, feeling a bit queasy, and grabbed her things, leaving the room.

It was one of the worst practices they'd ever had. Harry wanted to place the blame on Dean but the truth of the matter was that Ron was the bad factor in this equation. Dean had worked well with both Ginny and Demelza but Ron was different. He kept running into people, accounting for fouls, and couldn't stop a single quaffel from going into the large hoops. Harry, by the end of practice, was feeling discouraged and useless. Even if he caught the snitch, there was no guarantee that Gryffindor would win.

After Ron punched Demelza in the face, Harry fixed her up muttering _'Episke'_ and turned to his teammates. "Okay lads I think we're going to flatten the Slytherin's; just keep up the good work." He really didn't believe that. He just didn't want them to feel discourage

"I'm sorry mate." Said Ron tiredly, looking disheartened and worn. "Maybe you really should have picked McLaggen."

"Are you crazy?" asked Harry. "You did better than him. You can do this. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Yeah whatever."

"Cheer up lad. It's just not your best day, yeah?" Harry was really trying and Ron finally gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Yeah you're right. I'll do better tomorrow." Assured Ron, turning the corner and opening a door. The door led to a passageway that was a shortcut to Gryffindor tower. The two boys had been using it all year. "Oi. Who is that up there?" Asked Ron, squinting a bit to get a good luck at whoever was ahead of them.

"Dunno." Said Harry as they got closer. When they did see who it was though, Harry wished he hadn't. Ginny and Dean were caught in a fierce kiss wrapped in each other's arms. Dean had pressed Ginny up against the wall, his hands clasped to her waist and the two were practically snogging the pants off each other. Dean slipped his hands lower to Ginny's bum and something in Harry ignited. All he wanted to do at that moment was pull Dean off and punch him in the nose. He really regretted ever giving him the spot on the team.

"Oi! What do you two think you're doing?" shouted Ron, his face becoming bright red with anger. Dean backed off looking embarrassed. Ron hastened up to Dean cornering him against the wall. "That's my sister!" he said slamming his fist on the wall next to Dean's head. Ron got right in Dean's face, skiving his privacy, but Harry didn't move an inch to try and pull him away. It was Ginny that came up behind him, her face as red as a strawberry, and tried to pull him away.

"Get away from him Ronald. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" Ron shrieked, glaring at the dark boy in front of him and refusing to look back at his sister. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Ginny yelled with tears forming on the insides of her eyes. "He's my boyfriend. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"You two were snogging in the middle of an open corridor! What was I supposed to do?!" Ron shouted right back. Dean, sensing a hostile environment, turned away (noticing Ron was distracted) and ran down the corridor away from the large boys.

"It was empty until you twat's showed up." She screamed taking out her wand. Ron did the same and Harry stepped up, pushing Ron against the wall.

"You need to break up with him." Ron tried pushing against Harry, refusing to back off. "You're too young."

"You're just jealous." She half screamed, half laughed. "All you have to keep you company is your pillow and, what, an old picture of Great Aunt Muriel?"

"No!" Ron protested, fuming, "just because I don't do it in public doesn't mean-

"Shut it Ron." Ginny said, now close to tears. "Hermione's snogged Victor, Harry's snogged Cho, and you sit here acting like it's this disgusting thing because you only have the experience of a first year." She wiped her hand against both her cheeks, trying to stabilize her breathing. "Harry?" The raven haired boy looked away, feeling furious for some reason. Ginny felt defeated.

"That has nothing to do with it. I could have a girlfriend if I wanted."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ronald." Ginny had lost some of her fire and placed her wand in her robe. "You stay away from me. I don't _ever_ want to talk to you again."

And with that, the ginger haired beauty left, running, and leaving the two teen boys to themselves. Ron was hurt but still mad and Harry had an achy feeling in his chest. He resented Dean at that moment with every fiber of his being.

Hermione arrived at McGonagall's office at five o'clock sharp feeling shaky and nervous. She took a big intake of air and closed her eyes trying to calm down. 'You can do this' she told herself. She knocked on the door and McGonagall met her immediately.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. Come right in." Hermione stepped in cautiously looking around the at her professors main office. There were numerous paintings lining the walls and beautiful antiqued furniture everywhere.

"I love your office professor." Hermione said, admiring her surroundings.

"Oh well thank you Miss Granger." The older woman said, smiling and blushing a bit. "I do quite like it myself." They stayed silent for a couple moments awkwardly before Hermione cleared her throat looking at the elder witch.

"Um. When will Fred be arriving?" She asked looking to the fireplace.

"Any second now dear." McGonagall looked to the grand-father clock that sat in the utmost right corner of the room. Not a minute later, a confused and slightly frazzled looking Fred stepped out of the fireplace covered in green flames. His curly hair looked almost windblown and his eyes danced when he saw Hermione.

"Hello professor. Hello Mione. What's all the about?"

"I called you here today to speak with Miss Granger so I'll just leave you two to it." McGonagall smiled at the two and gave a reassuring nod to Hermione. She took up a green shawl quickly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Sooo." Said Fred once his old professor had left. "What's going on?"

"Um." Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked around the room. "Can we sit down?"

"Of course." Fred replied, guiding her over to a couch. "Better?"

She smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something important."

"Hence why I'm here." He said lightly, laughing a bit.

"Yes. Well. The thing is." Hermione looked up at Fred. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"The suspense is killing me love." He joked, grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "You can tell me anything."

Hermione closed her eyes quickly, _it's now or never_ , she thought to herself. "Fred I-I'm pregnant." She opened her eyes cautiously looking for his reaction and just saw confusion.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Fred. With your child."

"Are you-are you sure?" he asked running a hand quickly through his curly red locks.

"Yes." Hermione sounded disappointed in herself but refused to cry.

"When-when did you find out?"

"About a week and a half ago." She whispered.

"I-Uh I can't believe it." He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Fred." He looked up at the brunette, confused, but she continued on before he could get a word in. "And you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's going to be hard but I'm going to raise this child no matter what. Abortion and all other options are out of the question. I've thought about it a lot and I can't give it up. Like I said, you don't have to do a thing but I wanted you to know."

"Hermione you don't have to do this alone and you have nothing to be sorry for. It takes two people to make a child and I'm just as responsible as you are. Is it a surprise? Definitely. Will it change a lot of things and maybe be awkward? Yes, but I can live with raising a child. I will be here through it all."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and pulled him in for a tight hug. "You don't even need to think about it longer?"

"No Hermione. I've already decided." He said hugging her back and burying his head into her lavender scented hair.

"Thank you for this." She pulled back, wiping her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "I know this is probably not what you wanted or expected but thank you for understanding."

"I'm sure you didn't plan this either love." He said using a thumb to wipe one of her tears. "Unless you seduced me. Are you a little minx Mione?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No. Not at all." She took a big, relieved breath, and looked at Fred. "So what now?"

"Now. We see how this moves along, figure out some things so that I can come and visit you more often, and just learn as we go I guess." She nodded in agreement. It was going to be okay. It had to be.

"Well since the first game of the season is in two days, I figure we can figure out some things tomorrow and I can go to home Sunday after the game. Only problem is finding out where I should stay for the next couple of nights."

"We could ask McGonagall." Hermione suggested, getting up. "I think she might know what to do."

The two got up, holding hands, and walked out to where McGonagall was waiting. "Thank you for this." Hermione said to the older woman. McGonagall smiled at the two, pushing her glasses up a bit higher.

"So I suppose you two have this all figured out?" She asked, raising a brow. The two nodded slightly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"A place to stay." Fred said with a short laugh. "Just for the next couple nights, if possible, and so that I can visit often throughout the year."

"I think I might know the perfect thing but we would have to go and speak with Dumbledore. Are you two okay with that?" The two nodded their heads and followed the Transfiguration teacher to the hidden staircase that masked the Headmasters office.

"Coconut trifle." Hermione laughed shortly and walked forward, stepping on the stairs after McGonagall, and letting them move her up. Fred was directly behind her.

Two knocks on the door later and they were inside, looking at the headmaster who was in a dark blue robe with a pointed hat atop his head. "How may I assist you tonight Minerva?"

"Actually sir," she said looking to the two teens behind her, "It's about these two. Fred will need a place to stay for the next couple of nights and also a bit throughout the year."

"Show them to the old dormitories then." He didn't even ask any questions about why. "Everything should be set up already." He smiled at the two with a twinkle in his eye, gave them a weird looking key, and set them on their way saying he needed to 'Go down to the kitchens to see if dinner was ready'.

McGonagall took the two Gryffindor's down a secluded passage that wasn't used too often and kept walking till they got to a large wooden door. "I believe that key will fit Miss Granger." Said McGonagall, looking to the old, very detailed key. Hermione nodded her head, taking out the key and bringing it forward to unlock the solid door. Taking a breath, she turned it to the side and opened the door slightly surprised to see a fire burning.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said in awe, looking around. In the small entrance, on one side was a little bench that had woven baskets that fit underneath and on the other side, along the wall, were six sturdy, brown tinted hooks. Moving in farther, there was a tiny living room was painted like the Gryffindor common room with scarlet walls lined with gold trimmings. The chairs and couch were plush and cushy like her favorite armchairs and in the very center was a large, oak, coffee table that held a wizarding chest board. Beside the couch was a basket full of soft blankets and on the front wall of the room sat a medium sized fireplace that made Hermione feel warm and cozy.

"These rooms were used back in the days when couples were married a lot younger." McGonagall said looking around. "I hope you like it."

"It-it's great!" Hermione said; trying to sound enthusiastic.. "How-how did this happen though?"

"Oh you know Dumbledore." McGonagall said, rolling her eyes. "He probably knew all about it and had some house elves come up and prepare this for you two."

"Thank you so much." Hermione said in a small voice, flinging herself into the woman's arms. "Now Fred has a place to stay."

"Well you can use it too Miss Granger. You are caring for someone else now and if you need your own space so that you can concentrate more, get away, or be less stressed, this is the perfect place." Hermione's eyes widened a bit and she got a little smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" The woman nodded, a little twinkle in her eye.

"Oh and over this weekend we shall have someone come and set up a floo system through your fireplace. But I must warn you. Only your family, Fred, will be able to come through. It's imperative that we don't have any trespassers with Vol- You-know-who's forces getting stronger every minute." The two nodded in understanding at the old witch. "Well I must be off then. This room is now officially yours." The two smiled widely. "But please, desist from letting this get out. We wouldn't want other students thinking you were being treated better than them now, would we?"

"No ma'am." Said Hermione truthfully. "We'll keep it quiet."

"Good." The woman said, starting to leave. "Then I bid you two goodnight." And with that, she was gone.

"Do you suppose she actually kissed him?"

Harry looked to his best friend, confused, "Who?"

"Hermione and Krum of course." Ron replied, muttering 'Dilligrout' to the fat lady who immediately swung open the door to the common room.

Harry didn't answer as they walked up the stairs to their dorm. He was in the middle of having thoughts about Ginny when Ron's voice broke into his thoughts. "Well?"

"Oh…I…er…" Harry believed the answer was yes but didn't have the heart to tell Ron. The ginger, however, saw his friend's expression and nodded slightly.

Harry began changing from his uniform and pulled on a pair of black joggers with his quidditch jumper. "What do you think Dean see's in Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly, doing the same thing as Harry.

Harry finished pulling his arms through the holes of the jacket, thinking of what to tell him as thoughts of Ginny ran through his mind. What did he find attractive? Her red hair that whipped to and fro as she walked. Her confident strides and fiery attitude. Her love for friends and bravery without thought of repercussions. The fact that she could play Quidditch and was bloody good at it. The fact that she smelt of treacle tart and something else he couldn't place…

"She has…nice skin." He said lamely, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you're saying that Dean, is dating MY sister, because she has nice skin?"

Harry mentally slapped himself and sat down on his bed, taking out the Half Blood Prince's potion book, and waiting for Ron to finish dressing. "No…look I'm just saying that she's got…er…nice skin, you know…always clean and smooth." Harry wanted to die. Screw Voldemort coming after him, he'd rather go seek him than have a conversation with his best friend about how lovely his sister's skin was.

There was a moment of silence and then Ron was done changing and looked at Harry, leaning on a post on his bed. "Hermione's skin is nice. Wouldn't you say? You know. As long as skin goes."

Harry looked up from the book and saw Ron looking at him expectantly. "Yea…very nice." They stayed in an awkward silence refusing to look at each other.

After 5 minutes Harry slammed his book shut, not able to take the awkwardness, and stood up going to the door. "I'm going to go to dinner." He said quickly.

"Yeah that sounds good." Ron agreed, feeling odd. "Let's go." The two friends walked to the Great Hall in silence only talking once they were seated.

"Let's take a look around yeah?" Asked Fred. Hermione just noticed that, that was one of the first times he had talked since hearing the news. At first she was a bit sad but then realized it had taken her a whole week and half just start talking to others again.

"Yeah." She agreed, putting on a small smile. They split up, Fred going to the kitchen area and Hermione starting with the rest of the small living room. On the wall of the fireplace were large, built-in book cases with a few books just waiting to be read. In the far corner of the wall was a little closet with towels and plenty of extra space. Also, along one of the walls, was a little desk with all sorts of compartments in it. Hermione moved to the little dining room which had a cute little table in the center and 4 nice chairs surrounding it. Next was the kitchen which was already equipped with some dishes and some food was stored in the pantry and the fridge. There was a lot of cabinet space and counter space considering the size of the space and a little kitchen nook with a small window looking over Hogwarts. Hermione thought she wouldn't like looking through it because of how high up they were but she was pleasantly surprised at the view and thought it was quite interesting. The last things she needed to check out were the bedrooms. There were two. A small one with soft yellow walls, a small window that provided some nice light to the room, and a small cute closet. Across from that room was a nice sized half bathroom. The last room was the master bedroom that was a nice size and had an equally as good sized closet. The bathroom was nice with a big shower, two sinks and (of course) a toilet.

"This is incredible!" Hermione said, coming out to meet Fred in the living room.

"Yeah. It sure is something." He replied back with little enthusiasm.

"Are you okay Fred?" Hermione looked at him and then down at her stomach. "I know it's all very sudden and I don't expect you to be happy or ready for this. I just want you to know that it's fine if you're not too ecstatic about this whole ordeal. I mean, heck I'm still not really okay with all this."

"Hermione. It's not that really. It's just that I'm surprised and am going to just need a little time to get used to everything is all." Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"I know. I feel the same but for now, let's just go with the flow kay?"

"Hermione Granger going with the flow." He said in mock surprise. She giggled a bit, nodding. "Fancy accompanying me to dinner?"

"Why of course I would love to." She took his elbow and started to walk along-side him but stopped for a second. "Please don't tell anyone, well, besides George." Fred smirked, she knew him well. "I just don't want people talking about it and I only want our closest friends and family to know, for now. Also I won't be staying here for now but I probably will a little later on. I think it'll be better that way."

He nodded in understanding and opened the door letting her go out first. His head was wrapped up with extreme thoughts and he couldn't process all of them at that moment. Taking a deep breath, Fred walked out, uneasy about what was to come.

Harry sat across from Ron in the Great Hall watching his friend angrily eat. The youngest male Weasley sat, hunched down on the bench over his meal, muttering angrily and stuffing food into his face. "Slimy git had his hands all over her," he stuffed a large amount of potatoes into his mouth, "-e's doo olge." Harry looked at his friend, disgusted, but not at all unused to his best friends eating habits.

"Might want to slow down there Ron." Harry suggested with a cough. "You might choke."

"Maybe I should stuff these potatoes down Dean's gob and then he can have something in his mouth besides my sister."

Harry flinched at his words, the idea actually was appealing. The image of Dean and Ginny playing tonsil tennis flooded back to his mind and he shuddered. The thought of them two together set his teeth on edge more than the black, soul-sucking, bastards (i.e. dementors) ever could.

"Hmm, hmm." Someone cleared their throat behind Ron and Harry looked up from his untouched plate. "Hi Ron." Lavender Brown stood behind the hungry ginger with a large grin on her face and a blush to her cheeks.

"Yeah hi." Said Ron, not even turning back to look at the girl. He instead went back to eating and muttering profanities under his breath. The girl's happy expression faltered but she pushed on, looking to Harry.

"Hiya Harry. How are you today?"

 _Here we go._ Thought Harry sourly to himself. Feigning a smile, Harry looked up at the desperate girl, "Not great actually. You?"

"Yeah that's nice" she said obviously not paying attention to the raven haired boy's response. "So Ron, I was um-I was w-wondering, that is-well I mean if you want to we could, um-

"Hermione!" Hermione walked into the great hall looking tired and upset. Following closely behind her was none other than Fred Weasley looking a bit less cheerful than usual. "What are you doing here Fred?"

Hermione and Fred shared a look of panic before looking to the boys and putting on fake smiles. "I know that it's going to be a big game for you on the second so I wanted to come over early, support my baby brother." He gave Ron a large slap on the back and chuckled lightly. "I also had some things to talk to Hermione about." She gave him a look and he continued quickly, "I also had to talk to old Dumble's. Let's just say I'm going to be here often."

"What about?" everyone gave Ron a confused look. "What did you talk to Dumbledore about and why would you talk to Hermione?"

"It's none of your business why I talked to the old fart and why wouldn't I talk to Mione?"

"You're not friends." Stated Ron as if it were obvious.

"We actually are friends, thank you very much, and it's none of your concern why he would talk to me." Hermione finished in a huff.

"It just seems odd that someone like him would be friends with you is all."

"What?" Hermione said, her voice getting higher. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that he is cool and funny and a rule breaker; all things that you are the opposite of." Ron finished off the last of his desert and looked up at the brunette with cold eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused and upset. "Well if that's what you think-

"Nevermind. He shouted getting up from the table. "Just forget it." He stormed out of the great hall looking fed up and upset. Lavender let out a little squeal and reached out her hand trying, and failing to grab a hold of his robes. Sighing in defeat, the blonde 'humphed' and sulked away to where Pavarti was sitting.

"Just ignore him Mione." Harry said looking back at his best friend. "He's just upset because he saw Ginny and Dean together." Something flashed behind Harry's eyes and he looked down. "He didn't mean it. Just give him time to cool down."

"What could they have possibly done to make him say such things?" she asked hotly, taking a seat with Fred next to her.

"They-well let's just say they were too lost in the 'heat of the moment' and didn't notice they weren't the only ones within the confines of the secret corridor that leads Gryffindor tower." His eyes were fixated on his plate and he gripped his fork tightly, something inside him growing and becoming ugly.

"Well they are dating so I mean it's not like it's illegal for them to snog."

Harry looked up at Hermione angrily, his lip curling back. "You weren't there Hermione." He spat. The brunette flinched at his tone and looked to him concerned. She had rarely seen him so riled up, especially at her. "His dirty hands were all over her and-

"I'm not saying its right." Hermione explained looking at Harry sadly. "I mean they probably shouldn't be doing that in public," she bit her lip, "I'm just saying that Ron might be overreacting a bit and he had no right to hurt my feelings."

Harry sighed at her moving around some peas on his plate with the edge of his fork. "He's mostly upset because he still sees her as his baby sister; not to mention she said she hates him and never wants to see him again."

Hermione gasped and Fred stopped eating for a second, looking at Harry. "I know how the first one feels." The two teens looked at him. "Besides George, Ginny is my favorite sibling. You know he's probably just remembering when she was a little baby and can't get the picture out of his head. Ginny was gorgeous as a baby. When we finally got to see her it was like seeing a little angel." Hermione smiled at his words and Harry perked up, actually interested in what was being said. "She had these little wisps of red hair all around her head, petal pink lips, and the smallest little hands and feet I had ever seen. Georgie and I were only 2 and ½ at the time but I still remember the first time I held her. She was so tiny and light. I thought I would break her if I moved her from where she lay, sleeping in my lap." He smiled at the mental picture. "Growing up we were all fairly close but her and Ron were especially close because of their ages. She'll never admit that to you two but they've always been close. If she ever got hurt he would kiss her bruises and carry her on his back to the house and he would make all of the pain 'go away' for her. Over the years I think that he's realized that she doesn't need him as much anymore and now with her having a boyfriend like Dean he's scared. He doesn't want her to get hurt but he also doesn't want to lose her to someone else. I think that her saying she hated him really got to his mind."

Harry and Hermione looked at the red head twin with curious eyes and shocked expressions.

"Wha-?" he asked, stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"That was really nice Fred." The brown eyed girl looked at him intently and smiled. "I don't think you've ever said something that serious."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just a real sincere guy I guess."

Hermione snorted getting two mini shepards pies and placing them on her plate. "Yeah you're a real bona fide saint."

"I really am aren't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows and whipped his hair back with the flick of his hands. Hermione giggled shaking her head and Harry let out a laugh.

"More like a lousy poor boy with no taste." They all whipped their heads to the side where Draco stood sneering. To his right were Crabbe and Goyle, to his left, Theo and Blaise. "Did your fat mum make that ugly sweater or did you actually pick it out all by yourself?"

Fred's eyes became fiery and he put on a small smirk. "Did your wretched mother actually give birth to you on purpose or were you always just a pathetic bastard?"

Draco whipped out his wand angrily and looked at Fred furiously. "Don't say a word about my mother!" Draco's 'lackeys' whipped out their wands too, all looking a bit unsure.

"You said something about my mother first!" Fred yelled back, standing up and pointing his wand at Draco. Hermione and Harry stood up, along with the ginger, the latter drawing his wand.

"That because your mother is a filthy blood-traitor."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock at Draco's words and Fred looked livider than she had ever seen before. He was about to cast a spell at the blonde when Hermione pulled his arm back, looking serious. It didn't matter that he didn't go to Hogwarts anymore if he hurt Draco in any way he could get in serious trouble.

"What's going on here?" asked a dreamy voice.

"Luna." Someone murmured. Hermione turned to the side and was shocked to see that it was Blaise that had said her name. His wand was lowered and he stood with a stupid-looking grin on his face. The blonde girl turned and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you guys pointing your wands at each other?" the Ravenclaw asked, stepping in the middle of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

"None of your business Loony. Now step away from Weaslebee, Smart-ass Granger, and Potty." Draco pointed his wand then at Luna with an evil sneer on his face.

"I don't think I will." She responded, pulling down a pair of weird looking glasses. "I must decontaminate the Blibbering Humdinger that's floating around your head."

Draco quickly looked above him for such a creature but was met with nothing but pure air. "What? I don't see any-

He was hit square in the face, while turning back to Luna, with a liquid smelling of mandrake piss. "I must soak you in this." Luna said happily, drenching the blonde boy in the smelly substance. "I'm afraid that Blibbering Humdinger's are menacing creatures truly." She shook her head and Draco raised his arms trying to cover his face from the spray. "They cause people to say the most unintelligent things." Her spray bottle ran out and she looked down at it disappointed. "I guess I need to make some more than."

"NO!" they heard Malfoy yell. If people weren't already looking at the group, they were now. Draco stood, drenched in a foul liquid, looking livid. "No more stupid girl."

Luna's eyebrows came together in a confused look and she crossed her arms. "You're the stupid one Malfoy." He looked at her indecorously. "What with those creature's constantly around your head; it's no wonder nothing you do or say is intelligent." Everyone around them sniggered and gaped at what she had just said. Nobody stood up to Malfoy like that.

"You asked for it Loony Bin." He snarled, raising his wand. Before Harry could step in front of his wand to protect Luna, Blaise did, holding her behind him protectively. "Blaise get out of my way. This trash needs to be taught a lesson on how to act around her superiors."

"No Draco." Blaise raised his chest, trying to stand as tall as he could "Not her." Draco ground his teeth opening his mouth to say something but the darker boy stopped him. "Not here Drake. The teachers are all looking and everyone will see. You could get expelled." Malfoy lowered his arm slowly looking upset and defeated but when his friend made to drag him out of the Great Hall, he didn't protest.

Everyone visibly relaxed as the Slytherin's left and Fred looked to Luna with a big smile on his face. "That was amazing Luna." He gave her a high-five and she giggled lightly liking being complemented on doing something well.

"Yes I do admit that extermination of those pests was pretty good, wasn't it?" They all looked at her with mouths open and eyes wide and staring.

"I actually mean-" began Fred, but he swiped at the air and shrugged. "You know what? On second thought, never mind." Luna smiled wide and looked at the others happily.

"What are you wearing Luna?" asked Hermione looking at Luna's head. Sitting atop the blondes' waves was a flowery, leaf crown.

Looking up, Luna touched the crown lightly and a mystical smile began to appear on her lips. "It's a Pelargonium crown." She played with a piece of her hair. "It's supposed to provide me with gracefulness apparently. Hermione eyed the white and pink flowers that wove in-between big green leaves on the crown. She decided she would later have to pick up a Herbology book to see if that was in fact true. "Nargles are also allergic to it so I suppose they'll finally leave me alone if I wear this." The three Gryffindor's smiled at her and silently shared looks of confusion. "Well I must be off. I hear that toffee cake is being served tonight along with bread pudding." She skipped off and Harry chuckled lightly at how airy and free she always was.

Harry turned back to say something to Hermione and Fred when something caught his eye. Walking slowly inside were Ginny and Dean. Ginny had puffy, red, swollen eyes from crying and Harry felt guilty that he couldn't stop those tears from falling. He didn't want to see her cry. It literally shattered his being and made him long to hold her tight in his arms. Cringing, he got up (having still not eaten anything), said a quick goodbye Fred and Hermione, and walked towards the entrance/exit of the Great Hall. "Harry." He heard someone call out. He turned to see Ginny coming towards him and he quickened his pace, shaking his head at her as he went. He couldn't deal with her chewing him out and didn't feel like being near Dean would make his attitude any better.

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny and Dean had sat next to Seamus, Pavarti, and Lavender. Ginny cast a quick glance at the odd pair (her brother and Hermione) and smiled softly at the two feeling down and blue. The two sent small smiles in her direction but soon after got up, leaving the hallway together.

"So that was an interesting dinner." Commented Fred, looking a bit frazzled and worn. Hermione laughed, looking down at her school shoes.

"Not as interesting as the situation we're in." Fred gave her a face and looked like he was going to be a little sick. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth and frightened eyes stared up at the ginger. "I'm so sorry I just said what I was thinking and it came out."

"Hermione it's okay-

"No it's not!" she whisper-yelled, starting to tear up a bit. The damn hormones were getting to her again. "It's too soon and I should have known that I just can't believe I said that." She brushed back her curly hair with her hands and left her hands atop her head, not believing what she had just said.

"Hermione." She felt someone bump her slightly. "Mione?" she looked up to see Fred's shining hazel eyes shining down at her. "It's really okay. Just maybe give it 24 hours to sink in yeah?" he laughed and she nodded her head solemnly. He flung an arm lazily around her shoulders, a smile tugging at his lips. "Her Hermione guess what?" she looked up at him nervously. "I guess you could say that my snake stayed in your chamber of secrets a bit too long." He smiled at her mischievously and laughed loudly, tears forming on the inside of his eyes.

Hermione felt violated and didn't think his statement was a good joke what-so-ever. With what pride she had left, she shoved his arm off and started to hasten to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and his long legs caught up with her quickly. "Mione it was just a joke okay. I'm sorry I was just trying to relieve some of the awkward tension."

Fuming, Hermione entered the common room turned to Fred who stood outside the door. "You're such a child Fredrick Weasley." With that, she slammed the door and left Fred outside. He rubbed his forehead quickly, cursing at himself, and let out a chuckle. No matter what she said it had been pretty witty. Now was it too early? Yes, it most definitely was. Did he regret it? By morning he knew he would. But was he proud of himself? Yes. In fact he was so impressed he wrote it in his book of puns and pickup lines.

And yes. He did have a book like that.

And yes. It was freaking kick ass awesome.

 **(A/N) hahaha last line was my favorite! Ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to Review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys,**

 **~thehumanlibrary**

 **Last week's QOTD: I really don't know tbh and can't choose**

 **This week's QOTD: If you could be any character who would you be and why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hello chicken nuggets. I know it's late but maybe if you review I'll update faster… true but also I didn't cause I just kind of forgot so sorry. A lot of stuff happened, like so much drama (and I hate drama) but whatever, it's hopefully over now and I can move on with life. Any who, without further ado…..Chapter 8!**

 **November 1, 1996**

Ron was a complete mess. Nothing was going right for him. Ginny wouldn't talk to him and when at practice would go extra hard on him, he was a horrible Keeper, and Hermione still wasn't talking to him. He had seen her around the castle chatting with friends and spending all of her excess time with Fred. He was going to apologize to her but he couldn't help that every time he saw her with another boy, especially his brother, he would get jealous and livid.

"C'mon Ron. Last practice before the big game." Harry sat next to his best friend and plastered a smile on his face. "Ready?" Ron gulped and shook his head, putting on his Keepers helmet.

"Harry I can't do this."

"Sure you can." Harry assured, getting up and patting his best friends back. "Just believe in yourself." He left and Ron felt like he was going to puke.

"Okay team." Harry was standing on the ground with Ginny to his right, her arms crossed and her face tight. "Today is the last practice before our big game against Slytherin. We have to beat them. This isn't only a matter of pride. It's also a matter of faith. Our Gryffindor peers are counting on us beating Slytherins arse and we can't let them down. I have faith in us as a team. No matter what happens, as long as we fight till the end and don't give up, I'll be incredibly proud of you all. So. Are you all ready?" The team gave an unsure yell. "Seriously you guys?" Harry said, sighing. "C'mon we can do better. Are you ready?!" Ginny gave a somewhat enthusiastic yell and the others gave slightly louder than before yells. "I guess that's as good as we're gonna get." Harry said, trying to not sound defeated. "Let's get to work!"

"Hermione?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" the librarian gave a nasty look to Fred who shied away under the woman's fierce gaze.

"Sorry." He whispered to her, giving him a slight wave.

He went around a corner and saw Hermione, sitting on a plush chair, reading and scribbling down notes. "Hey." He said sitting down next to her.

She looked up from her work and gave him a smile. "Hi." She said back.

"What are you working on?" He looked over her shoulder a bit and saw lots of numbers and letters in nice handwriting.

"Arithmaticy."

Fred groaned and chuckled. "I was absolute shite in that class. That and History of Magic. Binns is just a ruddy pumpkin head duller than a plastic knife." Hermione laughed and then was shushed by the librarian. "My fault." Fred said, standing up and getting shushed again. "Wow. She sure is a strict one isn't she?" Hermione nodded and went back to reading. "Hey Mione." She looked up. "I really am sorry about what I said the other night. It was immature and stupid and way to early a-

"It's really okay Fred." Hermione looked at him with a smile on her face and leaned forward. "I do have a question for you though."

"Go on."

"Would you like to come with me to an ultrasound on November twelfth?" he looked at her, shocked. "I mean you don't have to. It's honestly okay if you don't want to. It's just that it's my third month and-

"I'd love to go Mione."

Hermione stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course." He leaned back in his chair and gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She leaned back too. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well alright then." She smiled and looked back to her book and notepad. "It's a date."

"Okay that's a wrap up for today. Good job everyone. I think we'll-" Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah I think we'll do just fine tomorrow."

No one on the team believed Harry and they all left to the wash rooms feeling disheartened and lousy. Ron didn't say a word till Dean had left and it was only him and Harry getting changed. "You need to get me off the team." Ron said, looking ill. "Get McLaggen and put him on the team. I'm done for."

"Ron you'll do fine." Harry didn't believe what he was saying but Ron was his best friend. It would just be worse if he agreed. "You got the job so you're going to do it. You just need to believe in yourself."

Ron shrugged and got up, starting to leave the room. Harry came out a moment later. "We need some serious luck for tomorrow if we hope to win." Said a voice from the ladies room. _Luck!_ Harry thought with a smile. _All we need is a little luck._

Hermione was sitting on the window seat in (Fred's room?) wearing jeans and a grey and red striped sweater. The fire was burning and she held a vanilla tea in her hands while reading one of her favorite muggle books Little Women. "What's that?"

Hermione looked up to see Fred wearing black sweatpants and a dark blue sweater. He placed a big fuzzy red and gold blanket over her legs. "It's a book."

"Well I can see that but like what's it about?" He said, sitting across from her. He put his legs under the blanket, right next to hers, and said "Accio water." A glass flew across the room and landed in his hands.

"Lazy."

"No." he took a sip and went 'ahhhhhh!' "I like to see it as using my skills to my advantage."

She snorted and placed a book mark in her spot. "Well. This book is about 4 girls – well – women – sisters actually – but still – women and their journey through life and the struggles they face along the way."

"Interesting." Fred looked at the front and wrinkled his nose a bit.

"What?" Hermione looked at his face and frowned.

"It just kind of seems like a girly book."

"What?!" She sprung up to her knees and looked at him surprised. "I think you would love it."

He looked unconvinced and glanced at the book, thinking. "Know what? I'll make you a deal." She looked intrigued and smiled. "I'll read this girly whatever of yours and in turn, you read one of my favorite muggle books. To Kill A Mockingbird."

"I've heard of that book." Hermione bit her lip. "My friends back home thought I might like it but I just never really got around to reading it."

"Well I think that it's a great book and I would love to see what you think."

"It's a deal then." Hermione reached out her hand and Fred did the same, shaking it vigorously, making the brown haired witch laugh.

"I believe we've met an accord Mr. Weasley."

"I concur my dear Miss Granger." They both smiled and Fred looked back, to the farthest part of the window.

"Expano!" he shouted, waving his wand out. The window expanded past the sitting area, out over everything. It looked like a glass box except that the wood from where you could sit had expanded too. The small room-like area looked to be suspended and almost as if defying gravity. Hermione sat shocked as Fred walked away, coming back with a load of blankets and pillows. He laid down a puffy comforter and placed two fuzzy blankets on top of them. He then lined all the walls of the small area with pillows. "Care to come up here Mione?" she looked skeptically at the small (about queen bed sized) expanded room and was secretly excited.

"Is it safe?"

"I was just all up in there so of course."

"That's what she said." Hermione chuckled at her own joke and Fred sighed, placing a hand over his face. "I had too." She said happily. "You've got to admit you set yourself up for that one."

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed smirking. "Now get in there."

Hermione crawled into the little space with her tea cup and sat, waiting, as Fred eliminated all sources of light in the room. He started walking back to her and tripped on a table, stubbing his toe. "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, only able to make out his shape.

"Yeah. I'm just stupid." He got up and muttered a quick 'Lumos' feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"It's okay. I didn't see anything." Hermione assured as the red headed wizard climbed in with her.

"Good." He smirked and lied down, feeling like he was on a cloud. He pointed to the spot next to him and Hermione went next to him, getting under the covers.

"You better not try anything."

"Don't worry I won't." He assured. "Been there done that." He winked cheekily and Hermione glared. "Kidding. Just kidding."

The two looked up at the stars through the glass and Hermione sighed at the beautiful sight. "Look! That's Orion's belt." The brown eyed girl said, pointing at three stars in a row. "And there's the big dipper… and the little dipper." He looked at where she was pointed and nodded along.

"Are you good at Astronomy Hermione?" she looked over at him and stopped talking. "Never mind. You obviously are."

"Am I boring you?"

"Not at all love." Fred said sincerely. "I actually am having a marvelous time/

"Brilliant."

The two continued, mostly Hermione pointing out different constellations, and Fred telling the wizard stories that went with them. "So the Aquarius constellation comes from the Greek god Ganymede who only became a good for his good looks." Hermione nodded and smiled, yawning and placing her head on Fred's chest. "He was actually the cupbearer and because of his help, he was granted eternal youth and an everlasting place in the night sky." Fred looked down and saw that Hermione was curled into him with her head and a hand resting on his chest. He noticed, looking down on her, that she was wearing the locket he had sent her. It lay on her sweater and gleamed in the moonlight. He smiled down at her and cast a shade spell on the glass walls. Feeling tired himself, Fred wrapped both arms around the brunette and pulled her closer to himself. With lovely thoughts of a certain witch and knowing the fact that, that same witch was sleeping right next to him, he fell asleep with a big smile on his face and a fast beating heart.

 **November 2, 1996**

Hermione woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. She had slept better the night before than she had in some time. Her locket, of course, had made sleep better, but something was different. She looked up and saw a chin. Looking forward she saw a tee shirt. She tried to get up without waking up the man next to her but was pulled back down to him. "F-fred."

"No." he mumbled, burrowing his face in her hair. "Too early."

"Fred I have to pee." He slightly loosened his hold but still couldn't get out.

"You promise?" she laughed and tried to get up again.

"Yes Fred. I promise that I have to use the loo." He let go and opened one eye as he saw her scamper off to the bathroom. A moment later, he heard the swirling of water and looked up to see her running back over to him.

"Good?" She nodded and jumped back into her old spot shivering slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her a bit closer.

"Your room is just cold. That's all." He nodded. Because all the fires had been let out, the room was colder than usual. "It also snowed last night." Fred took off his shading charm and looked out the glass walls. It had in fact snowed the night before and all the buildings he could see were covered in a sheet of powdery snow. He pulled the brunette in even closer, enjoying the warmth she gave off, and the two sat in silence just appreciating the view.

"We should better get going." Hermione commented about 15 minutes later. "The big game's today." Fred agreed, getting up and stretching. "It's already 10:30?!" Hermione exclaimed. "The game starts at noon!"

"So we have an hour and a half." Fred said, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well we have to eat, that'll take around 30 minutes. Getting around will take about 15 minutes. We also have to get good seats and do all the pre-stuff which takes about 30 to 40 minutes so no, we don't have that long." Fred lifted his hands in mock surrender and smiled.

"Okay Granger, okay." He laughed lightly. "Let me just change quickly and we can go."

"What about me?" Hermione asked looking down.

"Your pants are fine. I'll give you a shirt and jacket to borrow and some gloves. You still have your hat and scarf in your bag right?" she nodded and he smiled. "See. All good. Just let me go change into some real clothes and I'll be right out."

He reappeared 5 minutes later wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. "Here." He gave her a large sweatshirt that looked almost like a dress on her and some large mittens. He synched up the hand warmers and got out her hat and scarf for her. He pulled the hat (which was scarlet and gold and had a yarn pom on top) over her head and wrapped the scarf around her, chuckling a bit at her appearance.

"What?" she glared, crossing her arms.

"You just look cute and tiny in that."

She blushed a bit as she tried to keep her glare up. "…Thank…you"

He nodded and pulled on a black jacket that had a lion sewn onto the chest. The jacket looked big on him, which was weird because he was 6'4". He quickly pulled on his own hat, which matched Hermione's, and his gloves and scarf. "Ready?" she nodded and grabbed her bag.

They made their way down to the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and a very ill looking Ron. "I swear I don't even know why I put these stupid gloves on." Hermione said taking the gloves off. "We still need to eat." She began piling food onto her plate and looked over as she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Ron you look dreadful." Luna said happily, wearing a large lion's head hat. Hermione felt Fred shaking with laughter and she elbowed him and sent him a glare.

"Here Ron. Bottoms up." Harry handed Ron a goblet full of a red liquid and smiled.

"What did you just put in his cup?" asked Luna with her eyes full of curiosity. Everyone looked to Harry and Hermione furrowed her brow. "Is it some sort of tonic?"

Harry showed the table the tip of a glass vile and shoved it into his pocket. "Felix Felicis." She whispered to herself. "Harry that's illegal." Hermione exclaimed. She turned to Ron quickly. "Don't drink it Ron." The red head didn't listen and gulped it down quickly. They all stared at him as he swallowed and a big smile came upon his face.

"C'mon Harry. It's time to beat those snakes arse's" He locked hands with Harry and they both stood up, walking out of the great hall.

"He's encouragable." The brunette whispered with a groan.

"Can you help me put my mittens on?" Hermione asked Fred with a pout. They were outside and it was 5 minutes until the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams would be coming out. It was cold to where everyone could see their breath and many sported large jackets, gloves, hats, and blankets.

"Come here." He said smiling. She walked over and gave him the mittens with shivering hands. He gently placed them over her fingers, like before, and clasped them in tightly.

The two sat next to each other in the front row, screaming with the crowd as each quidditch player was announced and flew out. Hermione noticed Malfoy wasn't on the field, instead there was a person named Harper. "Where's Mouth Boy?"

"You mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking at Fred. He waved her question off and she chuckled. "I really have no idea-

"And Urquhart is making the first attempt at a goal." Hermione heard from the announcer. She craned her neck and was surprised to see Zacharias Smith with a large microphone in his hand. "Scenes as how Weasley has been doing not great this year-oh and the ball is blocked by Weasley." The surprise was evident in his voice and Hermione scowled at him. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I miss Lee doing the commentary." Fred said angrily from Hermione's side. He glowered at the announcer. The ginger noticed that the brown eyed girl next to him was shivering and he unzipped his jacket, pulling her in. She at first jumped a bit in surprise but quickly accepted the warmth. The jacket could actually zip up with both of them inside so Hermione zipped it up quickly before returning her eyes to the game.

"So what's with Potter putting two Weasley's on the team?" Zacharias wondered aloud. I bet it's because Ron Weasley is Potters known best friend and he feels he has to have Ginny on the team."

Hermione was fuming and wondering whether she should send a jinx at the Hufflepuff boy or just punch him, full force, in the face. Fred, sensing this, wrapped his arms to the front of the jacket where she stood and pulled her in even more. "Don't listen to that rubbish." He said into her ear. "He's just an arse hole, jealous that my siblings are complete bad asses at this game." He sounded proud and it made Hermione feel a bit better.

Thirty minutes into the game and the score was 60 to 0 in favor of the Gryffindor's. Ron had blocked every ball thrown at him and Ginny had scored 4 of the 6 goals so Zacharias stopped talking about them and moved onto the beaters, mentioning that they were too small and not built like how beaters should be. Fred was having trouble keeping Hermione from pounding the boy's face in and didn't know how long he could contain her. "Mione look at Smith." She stopped and looked over to the announcer who had a petrified look on his face as a bludger was sent flying at him. Everyone could hear a satisfying thunk as the ball hit its target and Hermione could see Harry laughing and looking victorious.

Through the game, the Gryffindor's continued to score one after the other and Ron somehow managed to keep deflecting quaffles from entering the golden hoops which sat behind him. The frizzy brown haired witch clapped with the rest of her house mates and shook her head, still thinking about the potion she saw Harry with. "And Harper has seen something Potter hasn't. I bet it's the snitch!" Hermione looked up, and to her horror, Zach was actually right. Harper was right on the snitch's tail and almost caught the golden ball but whizzed past it unexpectedly. Hermione saw Harry finish saying something and screamed with everyone else as Harry caught the golden snitch. She turned around, still in the jacket and gave Fred a huge hug.

"They did it!" she shrieked, feeling giddy.

"Party in Gryffindor common room!" someone nearby shouted. Fred shouted and raised his fist in the air with the students around him. He made to step forward and realized he had a barrier in the way. That barrier was a brunette girl with large doe eyes.

"Sorry." She quickly turned around and was about to unzip her jacket but large hands stopped her.

"You wouldn't want to be cold now would you." He said into her ear. "Here." He pointed at her shoes with his wand and muttered "Spongify." Hermiones shoes immediately became soft and a little bouncy.

"Whoa." She wobbled and would have fallen if she hadn't been encased with a certain red head.

"Stand on my feet."

She looked over her shoulder at him, bewildered, and shook her head. "No. I'll hurt you."

"No you won't. I put that spell on your shoes to make it easier. Now c'mon. Get your arse up here." She glared at him but obliged, curious as to what his plan was. Fred wrapped his arms over her waist and clasped his hands together. She rested her arms above him and waited.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Absobloodylutly."

Taking a chance Fred started walking slowly through the bleachers. His plan had worked. He could barely feel Hermione on his feet and could walk freely keeping them both warm. He heard a giggle, then a laugh, and then extreme snorts of enjoyment. He felt rumbling on his chest and looked to see Hermione geeking in front of him. "What's so funny Mione?"

"This is just too weird." She said with mirth. Luckily everybody was heading back to the castle, ahead of the odd couple, so she wasn't drawing a ton of attention. "I mean this whole thing. It's completely mental." She slumped against Fred, giggling uncontrollably. "I mean here I am, pregnant with your child, trying to get myself through NEWT's so that I can have a decent job later in life, refraining from killing your brother, and walking on your toes like I'm in moon boots." Fred didn't know what moon boots were but decided interrupting would be dense. "I mean when did everything become so abnormal?" She breathed out.

"When you found out you were a witch." He sighed and sat on the ground so that they could just have a minute to talk. They were on a small hill overlooking the school with Fred on the bottom and, because of their situation, Hermione on his lap. "Do you ever regret it?"

Fred's words swam in Hermione's mind and she couldn't help but recount her first encounter with the wizarding world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Hermione could distantly hear the doorbell ring but didn't pay it much attention as she was engrossed in one of her favorite books. "Darling could you answer that please?" her mum called from the kitchen. The smells of freshly made Banoffee pastries and shepherd's pie wafted into the siting room where Hermione sat, bunched in the corner of a couch with a blanket tossed lazily over her little legs. She looked up quickly as her father rushed over to the door but quickly buried her nose back into the separate reality that was her book._

 _"Good afternoon sir can I help you?"_

 _"Why yes, you can, actually," came a new voice. The person was obviously a man and his voice sounded warm and jolly. Hermione looked up, hoping to just catch a quick peek at the man. On her doorstep stood an old chap with a long white beard, silvery hair reaching down to his waist, and twinkling blue eyes that sat behind a pair of half-moon spectacles resting on the tip of his crooked nose. She was transfixed by the stranger and before she could stop herself, she was moving towards the door._

 _"What can I do for you?" Her father asked, giving the older man a smile. Hermione got to the door and stared up at the tall man curiously. He gave her a kind smile and a small wink before looking back at her father._

 _"Well Mr. Granger I have actually come to talk to you about your daughter's education."_

 _Hermione looked at the man confused that she was the topic of discussion and looked at her father expectantly. "Well actually we-I don't remember telling you my name." her father looked up at the stranger, who chuckled slightly and smiled, giving a small shake of his head._

 _"No Mr. Granger you didn't. If you would allow it though, I shall explain my presence in detail."_

 _"I don't know about-_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _Both men looked down at the young girl in interest. "I am Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you Miss Hermione." He gave her a smile and held out his hand. She took his warm hand in her own and gave him a shake, her eyes gleaming with intrigue._

 _"You know my name?"_

 _"I know lots of things Miss Granger."_

 _"You said that you're a professor." He nodded his head, "What school do you teach at?"_

 _"That is actually why I am here today. I've come to tell you about my school." Hermione looked at the older man, her imagination running wild with the thought of what kind of a school the man taught at. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He handed her a manila envelope pressed shut with a scarlet wax stamp. The front read-_

 _'Ms. H. Granger._

 _The Bedroom at the Top of the Stairs_

 _8 Heathgate,_

 _Hampstead Garden Suburbs._

 _LONDON'_

 _"Excuse me is this some sort of joke?" Hermione looked up at her father, both fascinated and muddled._

 _"I assure you this is no joke Mr. Granger. Your daughter is a very special girl with magical abilities that many could only dream of possessing."_

 _"You're mental-_

 _Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I assure you that I am not. I am perhaps a bit boisterous and eccentric but never 'mental'" Hermione's dad started to close the door, fed up with the old man's funny business. "Has she ever done something that seems impossible or can't be explained?" Hermione looked up at her dad with wide eyes and memories flashed behind in her mind quickly. In the first grade, a boy was making fun of her hair and in a split second his hair was in a poof, becoming all colors of the rainbow. Nobody could explain it but Hermione remembered hoping his hair would be worse than hers. In the third grade she was being bullied by a few girls and when they came looking for her it was like she became invisible. They passed by her not noticing her presence what-so-ever. She went through the rest of the day feeling more ignored than usual; even her friends didn't acknowledge her being with them. She had thought it all a joke until she got home and her mother asked where she had been all day. The school called, saying she hadn't shown up for any of her lessons, and that no one had seen her all day. She promised her mother that she had in fact been at school but when she went the next day, everyone was convinced she'd just skipped the day before. More little things had happened too that she couldn't fathom but she had never thought about it too much. It didn't do her well to dote on supernatural occurrences._

 _Mr. Granger slowly opened the door again and looked to the old man. "Please come in."_

 _Dumbledore smiled gratefully and followed Hermione into the sitting area. "Dear, dinner is almost-_

 _Hermione's mother walked into the room, wearing an apron around her face and jumped slightly. "Sorry. I didn't realize we were having a guest over." She smiled warmly at Dumbledore and glanced to her husband, confused. "And you are?"_

 _"Albus Dumbledore." He held out a hand and shook her small outstretched one. "Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She looked utterly confused trying to comprehend what he'd just said._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"He is going to explain it to us dear. I was wondering if he might be able to stay for dinner?" he gave his wife a pleading smile. They had a quick, silent, conversation with their eyes before she nodded her head, giving the old man an uncertain smile._

 _"Yes of course. That would be fine."_

 _"I wouldn't want to impose-_

 _"Nonsense," Mr. Granger said quickly, looking to his wife for support._

 _"Oh. Oh! Yes. It is no bother. We have plenty and you're already here so you're welcome to join us Mr. Dum-bull-door." She said his name slowly, making sure to pronounce his name right and he grinned at her._

 _"Thank you. I do enjoy both nice shepherd's pie and Malbec wine. The taste together is tres magnifique!" Hermione giggled at the man's take on a French accent and her parents looked at him shocked._

 _"How did you know…" Hermione's dad trailed off, waving a hand in defeat. "I'll just let you explain at the table."_

 _During dinner that night, professor Dumbledore told them all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. From the classes available, to magical creatures, to spells and basic rules following the Ministry of Magic's regulations. To prove himself, he pulled out his wand and gave it a small flourish. Green, yellow, blue, and purple sparks flew out of the tip and exploded into fireworks above the Grangers head's. Hermione looked at the intense lights, her eyes gleaming with excitement, and stared at Dumbledore intently. "What else can you do?"_

 _He smiled and grabbed his wine glass that was empty. "What is your favorite kind of animal?"_

 _"Otters!" she said animatedly. "When my mum and dad take me to the zoo, we get to go and see the pups swim and romp in the water and they're really funny." He smiled at her softly and pointed his wand to his goblet._

 _"Fero Verto." The glass instantly turned into a baby otter and Hermione gasped._

 _"Can I touch it?" Her eyes gleamed as the old man gave the creature a small piece of a carrot and it started nibbling on the food happily._

 _"Why of course you can child." Dumbledore picked up the pup carefully and set it in Hermione's excited arms._

 _"Did you know that otters come from the Lutrinae family and that there are 13 different species of otters in existence?" she pet the animal carefully and snuggled it close to her chest._

 _"I did know that and I'm very impressed you know that too. You seem like a very bright girl Miss Granger. Hogwarts would be lucky to have you." Hermione flashed the headmaster a toothy grin and went back to petting the otter._

 _"So-um-what… how would we-um-get her into this school?" Her dad and mom sat looking shocked and awed at what the man could do._

 _"Well if you decide that you shall in fact send her to Hogwarts, just post me and she shall be enrolled. I will then come up and visit again and take you to a special place called Diagon Alley so that you can get everything you'll need for school." They nodded numbly, still trying to process all the information. Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch and frowned slightly. "Not to place a damper on this whole evening but I must be off soon. There is much to do before the next term begins." The three Grangers got up and smiled at him._

 _"Thank you for coming and telling us everything." Her dad breathed deeply and shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry it's just a bit shocking to us."_

 _Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Before I go, might I have a minute alone with Miss Hermione here?" her parents nodded slowly, backing away to go clean up the kitchen. "I have something for you."_

 _Hermione looked up a tad at the prospect of an almost stranger giving her a gift. He pulled out a big book and handed it to her. Placing the otter, which was now sleeping, carefully on the table; Hermione took the book gratefully and eyed it eagerly. "Hogwarts; A History." She mumbled quietly._

 _"I thought you might like it to read and learn more about the school you might be going to." The old man said softly._

 _"Thank you." Hermione opened the book gently smelling parchment and ink and sighed. Closing the book lightly and holding it to her chest Hermione looked over at the otter. "What is going to happen to him?"_

 _Dumbledore looked at her sadly, "I'm afraid I can't keep him in that form." She nodded in understanding feeling a bit sad about losing her little friend. "I can however to this." He muttered a spell quietly and the otter glowed a bright blue fluorescent color. The brunette picked up the small animal carefully and noticed that it was a stuffed animal._

 _"He's so cute! Thank you."_

 _"Now you can always have him around," he said smiling. "Well I truly must be off now." He got up and walked over to the door, Hermione following quietly in his wake. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." He bent down ruffling her hair slightly. "I do hope to see you again soon." With that, he walked out the door and turned on the spot, leaving with a small pop. Hermione smiled, waving a goodbye to her new friend, and grabbed her gifts from the table. That night she started into the book, definitely fascinated with the wizarding world, and slept with her otter cuddled to her chest and a smile plastered about her face._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't regret it." She sighed and looked at the school that had practically been her home since she could remember. "This place is like home to me." Fred nodded in understanding and looked around with her. "I've been on tons of adventures with Harry and Ron, I've learned more than I ever dreamed, I've made the most amazing friends, and everything's shaped me into who I am today so I don't regret it. Not a bit."

"Good." He said, smirking cheekily. "Because I wouldn't want you to."

"You're a good friend Fred."

His smile faltered a bit but she didn't see, "Yeah." They both stood up, it was quite hard, and began walking.

"I actually have to have a quick word with the boys so please," she pointed, "lead us to the mens' changing room." She giggled as she felt the weird sensation of them walking again.

 **(A/N) So there you go. Lots of fluff and a little backstory. I don't know…I like it. I mean of course I wrote it but…yeah… Anyways I hope you liked it and thought it was cute. Follow, Favorite, and Comment. I enjoy them all and love the little notifications. Thank you to those who did review it means a lot to me. Love y'all**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I know, I know. I'm a horrible person and need to be slapped in the face… with a frying pan… and a horseshoe… I swear I have been meaning to update it just keeps slipping my mind and I've been busy so yes I am extremely sorry and it's my bad. If you would like a full update (and are ready for some drama) I'll have my full reason down below. Really quickly I love your guy's comments and your follows and favorites and all of you beautiful people. Now go and read and hopefully be happy with me!**

Harry and Ron were luckily the last people in the locker room so Hermione didn't feel too flustered when she walked in. "Harry. A word."

"Ostentatious." Harry smirked but Hermine just scowled and continued.

"You shouldn't have done it. You know that it's illegal. Slughorn even said-

"What? You going to turn us in?" Hermione whipped around to see Ron glaring at her and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What are you two on about?"

"You know perfectly well what we're discussing." Hermione said angrily, turning back to the raven haired boy. "You were the one that spiked Ron's juice with _Felix Felicis_ at breakfast this morning!"

"No I didn't." He smiled widely and Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap the grin off of his face.

"Yes you did. That's why the Slytherin's did so awful and Ron blocked all of the goals. Don't you dare lie to me Harry Potter!"

"But I'm not lying." The green eyed boy said proudly holding up a full vial of the clear liquid. "I didn't put it in. Ron just thought I did."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She had, had no idea. "There wasn't a drop of that in my juice?" Ron asked, astounded. "So I actually played well because of my own talents?" Harry nodded, his grin never leaving his face. Ron suddenly rounded on Hermione and scoffed. " _That's why the Slytherin's did so awful and Ron blocked all of the goals_ " he said in a bad imitation of her voice. "See Hermione I can get goals without help." A certain incident with a 'Confundus' charm graced Hermione's thoughts and she grimaced

"Ron I never said-you thought you had been given the potion too." But he had already strode past her.

"Er-you wanna go to the party?"

"No. You go." Hermione was blinking back tears and all traces of the fun she had been having with Fred disappeared. "I can't deal with Ron at the moment. I don't know what I was supposed to have done…" She wiped at her eyes and turned around, sprinting away and leaving Harry to himself.

"Where's Hermione."

Harry looked over to see Fred leaning against the wall of the dressing rooms with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "She just ran off. She and Ron just got into yet another fight."

The mischief was gone and in its place Fred wore a concerned expression. "She told me to wait here." He looked down and smashed his fist against the brick wall. "That complete arse. Why does he have to do that?" Harry didn't know what to say so he shrugged. "Whatever. I'll catch you later Harry." He gave the boy a friendly pat and ran off in pursuit of Hermione. "Good game by the way!" He yelled out. Harry smiled and trudged his way up the hill taking it slow to just enjoy the scenery around him.

Harry walked in to the common room right as a round of 'Weasley is our King' started up. "Looking for my hypocrite of a brother?" asked a pretty voice.

Harry turned around to see Ginny sitting on a chair with Arnold the pygmy puff on her shoulder. Harry placed his hand by the creature and it nuzzled up to his calloused fingers happily. He scratched it lightly before pulling his hand away and looking at the Weasley in front of him. "Yeah where is Ron?"

Ginny got up, rolling her eyes and smirking as she walked Harry over to two people that were ferociously making out. "Looks like he's trying to eat her face off doesn't it?" Harry nodded numbly and looked at the two in horror. "I guess working with a pillow doesn't provide you with as much experience as he thought." She took a sip of her drink, trying not to laugh too loudly, while Harry just shook his head. "Good game today by the way; captain." She smiled and patted him on the arm. Harry felt a burning sensation where her arm had just been and wished she would have left it there for a longer amount of time. Harry sighed, looking around, and caught sight of what looked like brown, bushy hair, leaving the common room. With a sinking feeling he followed where he believed the head had gone, looking into a seemingly empty corridor.

"Hermione?" he whispered into the first empty classroom he tried. He looked up to see yellow twittering birds flying over the teachers' desk and smiled. Only Hermione would practice spell work while being upset.

"Oh hello Harry." A breaking voice called out through the darkness. "I was just practicing."

"They're – er – really cool, good, I mean." He didn't exactly know what to say so he instead just sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She willingly leaned her head on him and sniffled, rubbing her runny nose.

"Ron seems to be enjoying this party doesn't he?"

"Does he…"

"Don't pretend like you didn't see him Harry." He looked down at his feet and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's not like he was trying to hide it or –

To both the teens horror Ron walked in laughing with a giggling Lavender. "Oh." Ron said awkwardly seeing Harry and Hermione together.

"Oops." Giggled Lavender. She turned around and walked out the door leaving the trio by themselves.

"Hi Harry." Ron said slowly, cheerily. "Wondered where you had wondered off too."

"You should go." Ron turned to face Hermione who had a fierce, deadly look on her face. "You wouldn't want to keep Lavender waiting." She walked slowly to the door and raised her wand, pointing it at Ron. " _Oppugno!_ " she shouted. All of the yellow birds shot themselves at Ron who looked terrified.

"What is your problem?!" he said angrily. "You should be bloody happy. Now you and Fred can be happy together."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I've seen you two; acting all chummy." He scoffed. "You know he's just trying to get in your pants." Hermione and Harry gapped at their friend. "Trust me. I know my brother and I know he doesn't really like you like that." Hermione felt tears streaming down her face and just let them go freely.

"Ron you know absolutely nothing." She said, her voice wobbly.

"Yeah. That's me. The bloke who's oblivious and a stupid friend," He turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Hermione turned around and went back over to Harry who tugged her into a warm embrace.

"Why must he do that Harry?" The raven haired boy stroked the brunette's hair and sighed.

"Ron can be a real tosser sometimes Mione. I'm sure he didn't mean –

"He did mean it Harry. I know he did."

They sat in silence for a few moments not exchanging any words or looks. Harry took a deep breath before looking at Hermione and saying, "Just asking; why did you walk out when you saw Lavender and Ron kissing?"

The brown eyed girl took a deep breath and sighed. "I just always thought Ron and I would be together. I mean that's what everyone said and-

"Hermione just because they're snogging doesn't mean they'll end up together." Harry laughed, pulling away from the hug to hold her out across from himself. He noticed the sad look in her eyes and furrowed his brow. "What –

"Harry I'm pregnant." Hermione breathed out, bursting into tears again. "I don't know what to do. I'm trying to stay strong but it's just so hard and –

Harry pulled her into a tight hug, not knowing what to say, and let her sob onto his shoulder. "How did – I mean I just – I don't really understand." He ran a hand through his messy hair and gulped. "Who?"

She pulled away, wiping her nose and the wet areas underneath her eyes. She had been crying so much that she was having trouble speaking and hiccupped as she talked. "I-It wa-as the night o-of Ginnys bir-irthday." She coughed and tried to calm herself down. "George mi-i-ixed the drinks u-up and Fr-ed came to co-omfet me a-and he didn't kno-ow and we-ee got drunk o-o-on accident." She shuddered and hiccupped taking deep breaths. Harry rubbed her shoulders, trying to process all that she was saying and stayed silent. "I woke up the ne-ext day in his be-ed."

"Fred is the father?!" Harry asked, shocked. Hermione nodded, her bushy head bobbing up and down. "Did he – did he force you into –?

"No! No of course not." She shook her head vigorously and Harry felt a weight lift off his chest. "I don't have the best memory of the night but I know that I – I didn't exactly – let's just say that the consent was there and I didn't tell him…to stop…I mean –

"I get it Hermione." Harry said quickly, there was an awkward feeling in the air and Hermione nodded, looking down and blushing. "Do you love him?"

"Fred?"

"No Hermione. Ron?" Harry looked at Hermione seriously and she placed her face in her hands.

"Oh I don't know." She pushed back her hair and shook her head. "I thought that I might. I mean people told me that I should and I just – I guess that, you know, seeing him tonight made me realize I would never get a chance. And now that I think about it I'm actually okay with it but at the time, I just – oh Harry this baby is going to change everything." She got teary eyed once more and Harry immediately brought her into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay Mione I swear. I'm going to help you through this and the Weasley's will be there through it all."

"Thank you Harry."

"Now don't go crying again Mione. My shirt is more wet than dry at the moment. She gave him a great bear hug and laughed against Harry's chest.

"You're a great guy Harry."

"You're right. I am pretty damn awesome." Hermione let out a full blown laugh and Harry wiped her cheeks with his thumb and smiled. "So that's why Fred's here?" Hermione nodded her head just as the door to the classroom door opened. Fred stood there, panting and looked relieved when he saw Hermione.

"Speak of the devil." She murmured, smiling at Fred.

"What are you two – doing in here?"

"Harry knows." Hermione said confidently. "I told him."

Fred frowned but nodded in understanding. "Well this is now awkward." Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement. "So you gonna tell Ron now?" he asked, honestly curious.

Harry shook his head vigorously and a dark look graced Hermione's face. "No. I don't think I'll be talking to him anytime soon."

"What did he do?" Fred walked over and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She leant into him, resting her head under his armpit. Hermione just shook her head, not wanting to cry again.

"He said that you only hung out with Hermione to get in her pants." Harry said taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Fred was fuming and his face was burning red. He didn't say anything as he squeezed Hermione's shoulders and strode out the room.

"Fred!" Hermione called after him. "C'mon." she grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him along after her down corridors and moving stairs.

"You sick bastard." They heard Fred's voice yell. Harry and Hermione picked up their pace and rounded a corner to see Ron pushed up against a wall by Fred. Lavender looked a bit scared but was mostly annoyed and just pouted in the corner.

"Geroffme!" shouted Ron pushing against his older brother.

Hermione ran up to Fred and tried to pull him off or Ron, "Fred. Fred please. You don't have to do this." He ignored her and pointed his finger into Ron's face.

"Don't you ever say something like that to Mione ever again." He spat looking furious. "It was a vile thing to say and you'll be lucky if she even forgives you. You're supposed to be her best friend and you're acting like the biggest arse that ever was. You leave her alone until you get your head screwed on straight and stop acting so stuck up and egotistical. Do you understand?" Ron nodded quickly and Fred let him go.

"Piss off." Ron muttered sourly as Fred had started to walk away. And before you could say 'Quidditch' Fred had turned and punched Ron in the face. Ron held his nose in agony and sputtered as he pulled his hand back revealing a nose that was gushing with blood and very crooked. "You broke my nose!" Ron exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah well you deserved it for being such a wanker." He turned around and grabbed Hermione's hand, starting to walk away. Harry didn't know if he should laugh or help but saw Lavender leading Ron off so he decided to go off with Hermione and Fred instead. "Make sure to eat your peas Ronnikins." Fred said lastly, walking away and feeling better.

"Is your hand okay?" the brunette asked later that night. Her and Fred were sitting on their makeshift bed-star-gazer thing. Fred waved off her concern and smiled.

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked cautiously. She nodded and smiled signaling she was okay. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you told me not to but I was just so angry and –

"Fred it's okay." She assured. "It was nice to have someone stand up for me like that." She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Can I stay here tonight?" He looked at her surprised and she quickly added, "I mean it's your last night for a few weeks and everything with Lavender and Ron tonight; I just don't want to deal with all the drama. I mean I understand if you don't want me too –

"Honestly Mione its fine. Just give me a minute to go get you something to sleep in and I'll be right back."

He returned a moment later with black joggers and a Chudley Canons t-shirt. "I've worn this before." Hermione said giggling. "That morning after Ginny's birthday." They both blushed and Fred held out his hand.

"Sorry about that. I'll get you a new one." Hermione frowned and held the tee closer to her chest.

"I want this one though."

"Really Hermione it's okay. Just give it back."

"You'll have to force it out of me if you want it back." Hermione said turning and running towards the bathroom. Fred laughed and began running after her. She giggled running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Quickly she locked it and was instantly hit by whines from none other than Fred Weasley.

"No fair Mione." He pouted at the door.

"You're just jealous of my smarts."

"Well that is true." She snorted and quickly took off her pants, replacing them with the soft, dark, joggers Fred had provided for her. It was silent for a moment and Hermione continued, taking off her shirt "Hey Mione what would you do if I cast an 'Alohaora' spell right now?" her cheeks turned red and she glanced down at her bare chest.

"Don't you dare Fredrick Gideon Weasley or I will hex your little bum all the way to Antarctica."

"Hey my bum is not tiny." He said indignantly with a scorn. He heard the door open and Hermione walked out in the shirt, which was obviously too long for her, and the black joggers which were, again, too large for her small size.

"It's just eh." She shrugged her shoulders and Fred's mouth opened with shock. He feigned hurt and started fanning himself with his hand.

"How dare you say that Hermione Jean Granger." She giggled placing a hand on her mouth. "I am quite hurt by that statement." He pouted his lips and she smirked.

"Don't worry. It's a cute lil' butt." He smiled widely and grabbed some of his own clothes while she went and laid down under the stars.

By the time he got out, it hadn't takin him too long, Hermione was already asleep and curled into a ball under all the covers. Fred smiled and kissed her on the forehead before slipping under the sheets with her. She moved closer to him as he wrapped a protective arm around her and she seemed to melt into his side. He couldn't help but think that sleeping next to the bushy haired bookworm was quite endearing to him. "Goodnight Hermione." He whispered, burying his head into her fluffy, apple scented hair. "Sweet dreams."

Hermione woke up the next day feeling dizzy and sick. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom only making it in time to throw up in the toilet. She heard running footfalls and tried to get the door shut but another wave of nausea hit her and she wretched into the toilet, crying silently. She felt somebody weave their hands through her hair and then take it piece by piece away from her face. The same hands started rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back and making hushing sounds.

"You weren't supposed to see me like this." Hermione cried, gagging on mucus and tears.

"Has this happened before?" Fred asked. His voice was full of concern and Hermione could only nod before dry heaving into the white bowl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me and my intimate relationship with the porcelain god." She mumbled, trying to make a joke. She cracked a smile but it turned wobbly as she began crying even harder.

"How long?"

"Almost the whole time. I thought it was stress at first but I was wrong. When I went to the hospital wing I had already thrown up quite a bit before but I didn't want anyone to know." She was finally done so Fred flushed the toilet and helped her stand up. He picked her up by the waist, setting her up on the counter, and got out a washcloth. "It happens at the weirdest of times. Mostly morning but it'll happen later too and I've had to leave class a few times." Fred wet down the cloth with cold water and wiped off around her mouth and cheeks. Tears were still streaming from her eyes and he promptly wiped the streaks away with the pad of his thumbs. He took out a new toothbrush and she quickly brushed her teeth, twice.

"One second." He came back moments later with a glass of cold water and a swirly straw. Hermione was still on the counter and she accepted the drink gratefully, taking small sips so as to not upset her stomach once more. "I can stay longer if you need me too. I'm not sure I should leave now-

"It'll be okay." They stayed silent and the brunette took a quick sip of her water. "When will you be coming back?"

"I figure I need to go and tell George what is happening and then I can come back and live here and then travel by floo each morning to work." She nodded solemnly and he smiled. "I also need to tell all the pretty birds falling at my feet that I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. I've got two lovely ladies that need my charming self."

She laughed, happy that he could make her feel a bit better and raised an eyebrow. "Two ladies?"

"Yep!" he grinned largely and tapped her nose. "Lady number one," he placed a hand on her stomach, tickling it slightly, "and lady number two."

"How do you know it'll be a girl?"

"I can just feel it." He splayed his hand over the middle of her tummy and closed his eyes looking like he was thinking very hard. "Yep. Definitely a girl. She'll be just as lovely as her mummy." Hermione giggled and blushed, placing her hands next to his.

"Well I guess we'll see when I have my ultrasound wont we?"

"November twelfth right?" Hermione nodded her head and Fred smiled. He leaned his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes just listening to the thump of each other's heart beats.

Hermione took a deep breath in and smelled fresh cut grass, wood, and cologne. Her breath hitched and her heart sped up immediately. "I need to – uh – to give you your – um – shirt back." She managed to get out.

"Keep it." He smirked and pulled back. Hermione blinked her eyes up looking like an innocent doe and bit down on her bottom lip. Fred realized she only did that when nervous. He so wanted to kiss her soft lips and just taste her again but… _she doesn't feel that way towards you_ … the voice in his head said. He shook his head and smiled weakly. "It looks better on you anyways."

"Thank you." She fingered the soft fabric and felt her cheeks heat up. They started to burn as Fred kissed her on the forehead quickly. She looked up, surprised, and saw that his cheeks too were red.

"I best be going." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Will you be okay? I mean I'll be back in a few days it's just that –

"It's fine Fred." She assured with a small laugh. "I'll see you in a few days." He nodded his head and backed out of the loo into the living room. When Hermione left the bathroom a moment later she felt the loneliness that surrounded the room because Fred was no longer there. "Only a few days." She said to herself. "I'm a big strong girl. I can do it no problem."

"George I'm back!" Fred yelled, coming down the stairs from their loft.

"Hey mate!" A face very similar and familiar to him popped out from behind a corner. "I know that you went to Hogwarts but I didn't think you'd be there for so long." Fred ran a hand through his hair and sat down looking tired. George put down what he was working on and looked around their shop. There was only one other person and Verity was already helping them. "What's going on man?"

"Listen somethings happened and-

"Forge you can tell me anything." George smiled and Fred tried to return it but the light didn't reach his eyes. "What's going on Fred." He asked more seriously this time.

"I – I…" He covered his eyes with his hands and slid to the ground. He pulled his knees in to his chest and sighed. George crouched next to him, extremely concerned, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred?..."

Fred looked up with tears shining in his eyes and breathed out, "Hermione's pregnant." George covered his mouth with his hand in disbelief and pulled his twin into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. I swear we'll work everything out."

"But I've ruined Hermiones' life!" he cried. A tear slipped out and he wiped at his cheeks rapidly. George had only seen him cry one other time and that was when Ginny had to have her appendix removed when she was 3. It seemed like she wasn't going to make it and everybody was a wreck. Even the twins hadn't been able to produce a smile. "She's so smart and has this whole future ahead of her and I ruined it all in one night." He sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Hey… Fred look at me." George made his twin look into his eyes and he smiled. "Listen carefully. It – will be – okay." Fred opened his mouth to protest but George pressed his hand over it, stopping him from talking. "You haven't ruined anyone's life mate. Have both of your lives changed? Yes. But everything happens for a reason and you guys will work it out. All of us will be here for you too so calm down." Fred still had a pained expression on his face but he nodded and took a deep breath. The intake was wobbly and he started hiccupping right after. He sniffed and wiped at his nose as George got up and shook out his legs. "Stay here. I'm going to get you a glass of water."

"Breath in… Breathe out." Fred murmured to himself. By the time George got back, the only traces that crying had just ensued were Fred's red, bloodshot eyes, and a still red and runny nose.

"Here."

Fred took the cup and took a long gulp of the clear liquid. "Thank you." George nodded and held out his hand which Fred took to get hoisted up. "I'm not usually like this. It's just the emotions and – ugh – I feel like such a wanker." He rubbed his face and stuffed his hands into his pants pocket looking embarrassed.

"Trust me Fred; I know this is different." He placed a hand on his twins shoulder and laughed. "And having emotions doesn't make you a bloody wanker, it makes you human. Besides – women think emotions make a guy look cute and sensitive."

"I don't want to be the sensitive twin." George laughed as the other boy pouted.

"To bad brother." He walked away and Fred looked up with an upset look upon his face.

"Oi! I refuse to be seen as weak!"

"Not weak Fred! Sen – si – tive."

 **November 7, 1996**

Hermione heard a rapping and sat up groggily looking around. "Wha?" she looked to the window that sat right next to her bed and smiled. A red barn owl sat on her window sill shivering as snow fell in flurries all over Hogwarts grounds. Hermione quickly opened up her window and the owl shoot out its feathers, flying to Hermione's arm. The brunette took out an owl treat and gave it to the bird who hooted happily and passed her a letter scripted in a royal blue ink. "Now who could this be from?" Hermione wondered aloud. She pet the owl and it closed its eyes in content. She giggled and opened the letter smiling as she noticed Fred's writing.

 _Hermione,_

 _How are you? Is the morning sickness any better? Is Ron_

 _still being a prick? If he is give him a good knocking to_

 _the face and I'll give him a piece of my mind when I move_

 _down there. Speaking of which, I've decided to move when_

 _I come down there for your ulta song. How does that work_

 _anyhow? Does it sing something about the baby? I'm_

 _excited to see you though. Keep yourself safe and give_

 _food to my child. She's got a Weasley stomach so you'll_

 _probably have to consume more grub than usual. You're_

 _welcome. I have just made your life better. Now you can_

 _eat like a Weasley and no one will judge. I mean, not than_

 _anyone would judge, it's just that you don't usually eat as_

 _much and…you know what; I'll just talk to you later._

 _Please don't be offended. I didn't mean it wrong. Anyhow,_

 _I'll see you soon_

 _Love Fred Weasley (the most attractive and sexy Weasley)_

Hermione laughed heartily and brought the letter to her chest, sighing. "Fred Weasley you sneaky chap." She got out a muggle fountain pen along with a fresh piece of parchment and wrote her letter back quickly, yet still neatly.

 _Fred,_

 _Are you calling me fat? I'm not even three months in!_

 _I'm just joking with you. Thank you for worrying about_

 _me and don't stress, I have been known to be fairly smart._

She smiled to herself and hoped he thought it was funny.

 _Trust me I'm not peckish the food in the hall has kept me_

 _rather content. I believe the child is fine and happy right_

 _now. Also, just by the way, it's an_ _ultrasound_ _and you'll_

 _see how it works when we go. Let me know when you get_

 _in and I'll come help you unpack. Thank you so much_

 _for this Fred. I really appreciate you being here for me._

 _Anyway It's early though and I'm really knackered so_

 _I'm going to leave the letter here and go back to sleep._

 _Love, Hermione_

 _P.S. Where did you get the owl? It definitely fits you guys_

 _P.P.S I really like the blue color. It matches the lovely_

 _necklace you got me on my birthday_ _J_

She smiled, content with her letter, and sent it off with the owl. Yawning, she closed the window that was letting in cold air and crawled into her warm bed. She felt a dip in the bed and looked over to see a smashed face staring at her intently. "Crookshanks are you cold?" The cat mewed and Hermione moved her covers down so the cat could crawl in. She cuddled him close and fell asleep dreaming oddly about a blue elephant with patched, plaid ears.

 **(A/N) Okay so first off. How did you like it? Good, bad, too sappy? Idk. I just kind of thought it would be nice to show that Fred and George aren't like happy 24/7 and that Fred has real feelings and that yeah guys cry too. But yeah go ahead and lay your thoughts on me. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. Y'all make my day brighter.**

 **QOTD - What sex should I make the child and should it be twins or just one or...?**

 **Second: To answer some of the reviews;**

 **Guest who wrote about Fred being a piece of shit – Ok so Fred and Hermione aren't dating. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear, they're just friends and honestly Ron has never made a move on Hermione so it's kind of his loss (in my opinion). Secondly Hermione doesn't want to tell Ron anything because she's afraid of his reaction. I hope that clears some things up…the review was a bit difficult to understand (I'm sorry if that didn't help)**

 **Infernalbooks – Thank you! And I'm hoping to make it funny when they tell their parents (fingers crossed it goes well) and the reason why they seem calm, hopefully this chapter showed you they really aren't that calm, but honestly in a situation like theirs they don't have time or patience to be stressed about what all is going on. On the inside they aren't calm but they don't know what to do so to cope they act calm.**

 **Anonymous – THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoy my update.**

 **Third: My issues…**

 **Ok so what has been going on with me? Ok to start out you should know that I'm a senior in high school so that's stressful enough as it is. Second, you should know that I'm graduating a full year early because I loathe high school and have had to go to a different high school every year because dad's in the military (that's stress #2 because I'm trying to get an English 11 class done while doing all my other classes and it's hard and stressful and ugh ((whatever though people have it a lot worse than I do)). Okay so moving on, a couple of weeks ago was my schools homecoming. I had met this really nice, really cute guy at powderpuff practice and we started talking and became friends. Needless to say we became very close very fast but I knew nothing would happen because he was in a relationship. Fast forward a couple of weeks after we met and he texts me saying that his girlfriend cheated on him and he broke up with her. I acted like I was sad, gave him advice, and we kept on going as friends. Skip to a few days later and he asks if I want to go to hoco as friends. I say yes and it's all fun in games until Friday. Friday we went out to eat just right after school and everything is fine and I say goodbye (because he's on the football team and it's an away game). That night I'm texting him and he goes 'I saw my ex tonight.' And I asked what happened (thinking she might have said something mean to him) and he then says they talked and he said 'Do you mind if I take her to hoco?' I was so upset you guys have no idea! I was about to go over and knock that ass hole to the ground! Jk…Rowling…but literally I couldn't even if I wanted to because I'm a weak potato who sits on her phone reading fanfiction and eating cheesecake (thank god for metabolism and me not caring if people don't appreciate the art of fanfiction and fandom madness!). So on to the story I told him it was fine and just to go with his ex to which he responded 'I can tell her I'm going with you if you really want and need me too.' So I'm sitting there like 'you asked me ass wipe. Not the other way around.' But I just told him to go with her and he responded with 'I'm really sorry *my name goes here* I didn't mean to hurt you.** ** _I'm just trying help people_** **' Like I'm sorry but who the f*ck do you think you are? I never needed his help and I never wanted it so I just replied with 'Words are cheap and the most unexpected people will stab you in the back. You would know from experience.' So yeah I was proud of myself but still cried like a little baby for a whole day and it was really unattractive (let me tell you) just cause I was so disappointed in myself and in him. Everyone told me to stay away but I thought 'Oh I'll make up my own mind about him' and he turned out to be exactly how everyone said he would be. So yeah. Next day though I got my license so yay. Ok now skip to hoco week and me and (let's just call him J) aren't speaking. So parade comes up and I was asked to dress like Harry Styles (I had a wig and everything. It was horrible. Never again) so I get to the school run to the bus (which was about to leave) and quickly get on. I looked around and guess who is on that bus… The varsity football team. They all stare at me and I stare back. They didn't know if I was a dude or what so I quickly sit down and try to not squirm under their gazes. I heard my name be called and looked back and guess who's right behind me… that's right. J. freaking bastard. So I'm sitting their the whole ride thinking 'seriously what did I do to deserve this'. Flash past the parade (which went interestingly) and he messages me and says 'I honestly thought you cut off your hair' and then proceeds to apologize profusely for being such an ass. So I am totally one to give second chances and I give one to this dude because he's like 'I'm so sorry, you deserve better, I messed up, I'm not even going with my ex anymore.' So I was like okay whatever I'll give him another chance. I never said I wasn't an idiot… so go to the dance and I'm having a great time and J shows up with his ex and they're all over each other and it's disgusting and I got upset because he canceled on me, made me cry, made me feel bad for him, and then lied to me. So I sent a rant text (looking back now I probably shouldn't have) but whatever and he came back saying he 'had to go with her.' He's such a d*ck. Honestly I hate his scheming, f-boy ass, and don't have time for his shit. So besides that school has been a blur going by super-fast, I'm getting ready for my fall play (I'm the lead Roxanne in Cyrano de Bergerac) and I'm about to turn 17 so I'm in Orlando with my rents and we're busy and everything's been crazy but I love my life so what're you gonna do. Any who that is all of my drama. If you had enough patience to read all that (bless you) and if you just saw this, went 'all hell naw' and skipped to the end, I don't blame you. I'm done now.**

 **Love you guys. Thank you**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I'm a horrible potato I know. Sorry it's been awhile. This chappie is a bit boring but sometimes that happens to get the story continuing forward so sorry about that. I still hope you like it! Make sure to follow favorite and review! Read on…**

 **November 12, 1996**

The day of Hermione's ultrasound came flying in like a falafel. It was also the day that Fred would be moving in. Hermione got up and put her hair into a ponytail leaving a few curly strands out on the sides. She got into a white turtleneck and slipped into some jeans and brown boots. She finished off her casual look with a few swipes of mascara and some strawberry lip gloss. "Mione c'mon I'm starving." The brunette laughed and grabbed a small tasseled brown fringe purse from off her side table.

"I'm coming Gin. Hold your horses."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Muggle phrase Gin."

"But Hermione I don't even have a horse with me."

Hermione laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Ginny, you have no idea how amusing you are."

"I haven't said anything though." She replied with a frown. "Hey why are you all dressed up by the way?"

Hermione looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "Just going somewhere today?"

"Hogsmead?" The ginger asked eagerly. She bounced a bit on her toes and hip-bumped Hermione. "Are you going out with," she let out a faux sigh and covered her forehead with her hand acting like she was going to faint, "Cormac McLaggen?"

"Ew no. Never in a million years. I'm offended you would even think that." The younger girl chuckled and shrugged.

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yeah like I'm some lollipop he can lick a few times and throw away with all of the other lollipops he's tried and gotten tired of." Hermione made a sour face and Ginny laughed.

"Did you really just compare yourself to a lickable candy creation?"

"Yes." Hermione raised her chin up. "Yes I did."

"I think this is the last box." George said wiping sweat off of his forehead as he set down a large box.

Fred sighed and sat down feeling worn out. "That took forever." They heard a knocking on the door and Fred got up, running over to find Hermione waiting patiently in the empty corridor. "Hey Mione." He smiled and ushered her into the small suite. There were boxes scattered all over the floor and the twin closest to Hermione grimaced. "Sorry it's not really clean yet."

"All we've gotten done is the coat closet cause this bozo thought we better start before getting everything in." Hermione chuckled and walked over to the red head that had spoken.

"George it's so nice to see you." He held his hands out and she rushed up, giving him a great, big, bear hug.

"I know it is." He said with a large smile as the brunette pulled back. "It's not every day you get to have someone this devilishly handsome in your presence."

"Actually." They both turned to see Fred gesture to himself.

"I stand by my earlier statement." George said solemnly. Fred frowned and sprung foreword, bringing his brother into a headlock. "Hey watch out man or you'll hit the pregnant woman." George immediately stopped and his eyes got wide as he realized what he had just said. "Mione I'm-

"It's okay." She murmured looking down at her hands. "I figured you would know about it." She chuckled slowly and raised her eyes. "Besides, it's not like it's not true."

"It still wasn't something he should have mention." Fred said darkly, slapping his brother upside the head. "We aren't used to it yet."

George hung his head and Hermione laughed. "It's really okay. I'll have to get used to it sometime right?" In her mind she was freaking out but on the outside she maintained a cool demeanor. "Are you ready by the way? The ultrasound is in about 45 minutes so we need to leave soon."

Fred nodded and grabbed a coat. "Mione where's your jacket?"

Hermione blushed and looked away suddenly. "I just know you have that brown jacket and it would match perfectly with my boots so-

"Say no more." He grinned and held out the large, leather jacket she had been talking about. The brunette smiled gratefully and slipped herself into the large coat.

"Awe how sweet." Hermione and Fred both turned to George and glared. "Geez just trying to diffuse the sexual tension pulsing through this room. Gesh."

"There is no 'sexual' tension!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks brightening. "The only sexual tension that radiates within this room is when you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror."

Fred opened his mouth in awe and let out a hearty laugh. George joined in. "You are quite right Miss Granger. I do find myself very sexy and devilishly handsome." He turned to face a mirror that was conveniently placed right behind him and smiled, giving himself a wink. "Not only do all the girls want me but I've also managed to turn a few chaps."

"Oh you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"And what do you mean by that Granger?"

"Just that I heard a funny little story about you and Mr. Lee a while back and can't help but think it might be quite true." Hermione smirked and Fred let out another string of laughs.

George's face became very red and his eyes widened, "What you heard is false and never happened. It was all a rumor."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Am not!" George sounded like a two year old and was shifting his eyes away from Hermione's.

"Are too!" she said back pointedly.

"Now, now you two. Must I place you in time out and make you hug it out?"

"No." they both pouted, looking sour.

"Oh shite!" Hermione gasped.

"Now you've done it! Into the corner young lady!" Fred pointed to a corner in the room and Hermione glared.

"No more jokes you dult. We're going to be late to my appointment if you don't hurry up." She showed him her watch and he sucked in his breath.

"Hurry up Mione we gotta go!" he threw on his jacket and pulled out a scarf and gloves.

"Wha – " she raised her arms in a 'what' sort of way and shook her head. "You're forgetting your hat Fred."

The red head was already a step out the door when he heard her and he ran back to his room to grab his favorite beanie. He ran back out and went out the door quickly.

"How long do you think it will take him to figure out he's forgotten you?"

"Just wait." Hermione sighed, checking her watch. "Give him 12 seconds."

Sure enough, Fred returned 12 seconds later looking sheepish. "Forget something Freddie?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbled marching over to Hermione. He picked her up easily and slung her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Have fun you two!" George yelled, laughing like a maniac.

Once outside Hermione slapped Fred on the back and made him place her on solid ground. "What was that for?!" She looked flustered and it made the ginger smile widely, showing off his deep dimples.

"You're cute when you're mad."

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it quickly, her face instantly heating up. "Yes – er well – thank you, I guess." She looked down. "Now why did you do that?"

"You weren't coming!"

"You left me BEHIND!"

Fred was agitated and turned away from her, trying to cool down.

"You just scared me okay." She said, sounding small behind his back. "I just was worried about the baby being slung around like that."

Fred swiveled around and looked at her still fairly flat stomach. "Did I – "

"I'm sure everything is fine Fred. I was just over-reacting." He nodded but didn't say anything else. Hermione mentally punched herself in the face. "Well. We should better be going then shouldn't we?" Fred nodded, yet again, and kept silent.

They walked side by side all the way to McGonagall's office, neither saying a word. They were heading into muggle London so the only means of transportation was McGonagall's fireplace. The one in Fred's semi-permanent had been opened but only to family and order members travelling through the Burrow or Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Why Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, it's nice to see you both." Hermione smiled at the older woman and went inside her professor's office. "So how long are you two going to be out do you think?"

"Not too long." Hermione looked toward Fred but he stayed silent. "Just an ultrasound, something to eat, and maybe a little shopping."

McGonagall looked around her room a bit nervously and got up. "Yes well we just don't want you out to long. What with everything that's been going on lately." Hermione nodded solemnly. "You two have to be careful."

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Fred said, finally chiming in.

"I can take of myself thank you. I don't need you to protect me." Hermione spit out, glaring at the ginger.

"I wasn't saying that you needed protecting." He let out a sigh of frustration and continued. "I was just saying, that in the course of some crazy break in or something, I will protect you.

"What I was implying is that I don't need your help."

"Whatever than." He looked over at her and she shied away from the angry look in his eyes. "I won't protect you. I'll just protect our unborn child. That good enough for you, princess?" Hermione sent him a nasty look and opened her mouth to retort but she stopped short as a hand was pressed against her lips. "The question was rhetorical Mione. I don't want your answer."

"Is everything okay Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

"Everything is just peachy." Fred said flatly. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and looked away under McGonagall's piercing gaze. The older woman gave them both a look of reproach and narrowed her eyes but nonetheless brought out some floo powder and handed it over.

Hermione was the first to go, stepping into the fireplace and shouting clearly "The Leaky Cauldron!" she was gone in a puff of green smoke a second later.

"Mr. Weasley, please don't take what Miss Granger says personally. She still isn't completely used to this, I imagine you feel the same, but she's just felling very emotional right now and is lashing out at you." The ginger's expression softened and he nodded silently, grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Oh and Mr. Weasley," he looked up at the older witch. "Please do be careful and don't cause too much mischief." She gave him a knowing look and he smiled widely.

"Don't worry professor. I'll only pull a few pranks." She gave him a glare and he grinned back slyly. "The Leaky Cauldron!" with a flick of his wrist he was gone leaving a chuckling Minerva McGonagall in his wake.

Hermione and Fred left the mostly empty bar after having brushed soot off of their faces and clothes and walked hurriedly through the streets of muggle London trying to blend in with the crowd. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the streets seemed to be a lot more open than usual and everybody hurried along, trying to get to their destination.

"Everyone looks so nervous don't they?" Hermione nodded at Fred's question and pulled on his hand dragging him quickly behind her.

"He's changing everything in both our world and theirs." Whispered Hermione, hers eyes following everyone who was near to her and Fred. "Come on just a little farther now." They walked up a couple more blocks before stopping in front of a large red brick building fixed with many large windows. They both rubbed their hands together from the cold air and looked up.

"The Royal Marsden Hospital," Fred said, reading the sign aloud. "It's very…you." He looked at Hermione and she blushed and began walking up the steps. Fred opened the door for her and they walked inside going to the reception/front desk.

The lady at the desk was on the phone and when they walked up she smiled and held up a finger as if to say 'hold on one sec.' "Okay, yes Clair, I have to talk to you later I've got patients here right now. She hung up the phone looked to Fred and Hermione. "Yes how can I help you two today?"

"Hi – er…I'm Hermione and um – this is Fred." The nurse looked at them both, continuing to smile. "We have an appointment today," she pushed a piece of chestnut hair out of her eyes nervously and continued, "for an ultrasound."

"Ok darling. Under what name would that be?"

"Uh – Hermione."

"Granger." Finished Fred. "Hermione Granger." Hermione looked at him thankfully and nodded.

"Okay." The woman went on her computer and quickly scanned the screen. "Ah. Yes you two will be in room 318 with Doctor Stanton. If you two will just take these forms to fill out and wait over there," she pointed to a waiting room about half full with other people, "we will call you up when it's your turn." She smiled and handed the young witch a clipboard with 2 paper forms on it.

"C'mon Mione." Fred led Hermione over to the sitting area and they sat down together.

"Okay let's take a look at these forms." Hermione said to herself. She began reading the sheets immediately while Fred looked around the room. Next to him was something he had never seen before. He picked it up and examined it carefully. The base was a hunk of wood in the shape of a rectangle and jutting out the top were plastic tube like objects in different pasterns. Around each of the plastic objects were different colored beads that glimmered in the sunlight and drew Fred forwards. He started to move one of the beads and brought it along the pattern until it reached the end. The ginger then grabbed the next bead and did the same to it. "What are you doing?" Fred looked up, an awed look on his face, and showed Hermione the muggle contraption.

"Isn't this the most interesting thing you've ever seen?" Hermione smiled and chuckled before shaking her head no and looking to the table next to Fred. She noticed that there was an etch-e-sketch and reached over him to pick it up.

"Watch this now Fred." The brunette began to fiddle with the nobs and drew a bad picture of an apple. "See?" Fred looked at her with a large smile on his face and nodded. "Now this is the cool part." She started shaking it up and down but then set it back on her lap and the image was gone.

"Was that magic?!" Fred exclaimed, looking at the muggle toy in amazement.

"No Fred that was an etch-e-sketch."

"Wicked." He picked up the small contraption while Hermione continued to fill out the form and began drawing his own picture.

Hermione turned in her forms a little after showing Fred the toy and then sat waiting in anticipation to be called. Ten minutes later, a woman of short stature in a flowered shirt and bright pink pants came in to the waiting room and called out loudly "Hermione Granger." Getting up, Hermione tapped Fred and he looked up at her from his drawing.

"Time to go?" she nodded and looked at his work of art. It was a picture of Umbridge's face on a toad and it looked quite good.

"Artistic are we?" she asked with a little snort.

"Just a little." He smiled a bit and walked behind Hermione on the way to their room. The nurse who called them led them down a brightly lit hallway over to an elevator and pushed the button.

"So how far along are you?" the nurse asked, looking at Hermione.

"About three months." The brunette responded back, putting on a smile.

"And you two are?"

"Friends." Equipped Hermione, feeling a bit awkward. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened in front of them. The nurse was the first to go in and then placed her arm out to make sure the doors stayed opened.

"So you're not the father?" she was directing the question at Fred.

"I am…er – it's a bit complicated." The doors to the elevator closed and the nurse turned away from the witch and wizard muttering a quiet "Oh."

When the doors opened again, the nurse stepped out and continued walking over to a room that had, in big numbers, 318 over the top.

"Will this room be okay?" she asked opening the door. Hermione and Fred walked in looking at the brightly colored room and smiled gratefully.

"This is perfect thank you."

"I'm Patricia by the way." She said shaking both of their hands. "You two will have everything you need in here. There's a rubbish bin in the corner, a private bathroom, and really anything else you might need. Just push the red button by the bed if you need me." With that, she gave Hermione and Fred a little wave and left. Hermione took off her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf, placing them in a chair and sat down on the medical bed in the middle of the room. Fred did the same with his extraneous clothes but when and stood by the window instead. They weren't two high up but he could still see a good amount of muggle London below them.

Silent minutes, which felt like years, passed before someone else walked into the room. A woman with light, caramel brown hair and baby blues came in with a clipboard in hand and a small smile upon her face. "Hello. My name is Elizabeth Stanton and I will be your OB/GYN throughout this whole ordeal." She shook Hermione's hand and then did the same to Fred. "So. Are you two excited for today?"

"Ecstatic." The doctor looked to Hermione and her smile faltered for a moment.

"Miss Granger I understand that this might be a little scary for you," Hermione scoffed, "but I assure you I will do everything in my power to make this easier for you." Hermione nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Now I understand that you're a bit younger. Are you still in school?"

"Yes. And I'm seventeen years old." She paused for a moment. "Will that be a problem? I mean I know that sometimes if you're too young that – "

"Everything will be fine Miss Granger." Fred took a seat next to Hermione and squeezed her hand once. "Do you know for sure what you want to do?"

"We're keeping it." Hermione said firmly and Dr. Stanton nodded knowingly.

"Okay so then let's get straight into it." She pulled up to the in a swivel chair and brought a machine up next to her. "Relax please." Hermione lied back on the hospital bed and took a few deep breaths. _I wish my mom was here._ Hermione thought, feeling a bit sad.

Hermione was instructed to lift up her shirt and did so, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to rub some of this on your belly." Stanton said, holding up a tube full of a gel-like substance. "Now it might be a little bit cold but don't worry. It's supposed to." She didn't offer any further explanation before squirting out a glob of the gel onto Hermione's abdomen. The brown haired witch shifted a little, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable as the doctor started rubbing the gel with a metal device. There was a beeping on a monitor that sat beside Dr. Stanton and both Hermione and Fred looked over nervously. The beeping stopped suddenly and was replaced with a drum-like sound.

 _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"Is that – "

"That's the babies heartbeat yes Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at the screen (it was tilted towards the doctor so she could only see the edge of it) and her doe eyes filled with water.

"I can't believe something is actually in there." She said with a small laugh, wiping her eyes.

"Well it isn't just food Mione." Fred teased, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Oh har har." Fred winked cheekily and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hmm." The two wizards looked over at the doctor to see her looking at the screen with an odd look on her face.

"Is – is something the matter?" Fred asked with a deep frown.

"No, no, nothing to concern you with. It's just that – "

"Well spit it out." Dr. Stanton gave Hermione a look of reproach but shook her head and said nothing.

"It's really not bad it's just that – well – you see this might come as a surprise to you."

"Yes?"

"There are two."

"What?!" Hermione screeched, not believing what she just heard. "You must be joking."

"I'm not." The woman said with a small chuckle. "You are indeed having twins." Hermione's head fell back onto the bed and Fred pushed some of her dark curls away from her face. "Would you like to see them?"

"See them?"

"Yes. Oh I'm so sorry I completely forgot. How stupid of me." She turned the screen so that everyone could see and Fred gasped.

"Is that the baby in there?" Dr. Stanton nodded. "It's actually in their? Like that is a moving picture of my child?"

"It's not exactly a picture, video you might say, but yes that is your child – er – children."

Fred's eyes got wide for a second but they were soon closed as he squinted to get a better look. "That doesn't look completely human."

Doctor Stanton laughed and pointed at the screen. "They're only about three months old so they don't look as human as they will in the coming months." He nodded and she pointed to a small circle on the screen. "You see that?" they both nodded, "That is the head of baby number one and – " she pointed to another area on the screen, "that is the head of baby number two." Fred and Hermione looked at where she had just pointed and were speechless.

"What is that moving right there?" Hermione asked a couple of minutes later.

"That is an arm." The arm was moving up and down and Hermione smiled.

"It looks like it's waving at us doesn't it?" Fred commented, smiling at the brown haired girl.

"Yes. I think it's cute." She giggled slightly, continuing to look at the screen.

"This one seems to be the kicker." Dr. Stanton said suddenly, pointing to the smallest looking foot either of the teens had seen. "I don't envy you when you start feeling the kicks and other movements."

Hermione nodded, cringing a bit, and then looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes. "By the way. What sex are they?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Hermione looked to Fred who shrugged and said. "It's your choice."

Making up her mind, Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes. We want to know please."

"Okay. You two are having a – "

 **(A/N) Cliffhanger I know. How scandalous haha. Honestly I just didn't continue because I'm still not 100% positive what I want the babies to be. If you have any ideas for names, genders, etc. put them in the comments (it's greatly appreciated!) More fun stuff is going to be coming up and Christmas is going to be coming up soon so that means telling a certain Weasley family about stuff that's happening *wiggling eyebrows suggestively and evilly* Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favs. It may not seem like much to you guys but it means the world to me and just makes my day so thank you.**

 **P.S. thanks for all of you agreeing the dude is a total a** hole. Lol all those reviews had me dying haha. Have an amazing weekend!**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hi! It's been forever and I'm sorry. Senior year is stressful but whatever. Finals and me being procrastinative are my last excuses I'm going to the College that I want so that's awesome and I already have my roommate. I'm so freaking excited you guys like EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! Anyways here is the next chapter. Love you guys.**

"Eeep." Hermione covered her eyes and the doctor laughed.

"I haven't even told you yet."

"I know I'm just nervous." She took a deep breath and removed her hands from her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready now."

"Congratulations you two are going to have – boys. You're having twin boys." She smiled at the last part and Hermione burst in to tears.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"I – I – we're going to – little toes – and little fingers – and – and – cute faces." She continued to cry, bringing her knees up to her face to hide her wet eyes.

"Mione it's okay." Fred rubbed her knees soothingly and chuckled quietly. "Boys," He said, barely above a whisper.

"Again congratulations. I'm going to leave you two now because I have some other patients to see so once you're done just push the nurses button and they'll come up to get you." Doctor Stanton smiled at the two and got up, going over to the door

"Thank you so much!" Hermione called, now a bit more calm."

"My pleasure." The kind woman left and Hermione looked over to Fred, smiled, and again, burst into tears.

Fred and Hermione walked out of the doctor's office both feeling relieved yet nervous. "What would you like to do next?" Fred asked, looking over at Hermione.

"Would we be able to shop a little in Diagon Alley? I would like to find some books and get a few ideas for the nursery."

Once in Diagon Alley Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over her. The first time she'd walked into Diagon Alley had been like a dream.

 _"Mum c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" 11 year-old Hermione squealed, pulling her mother by the hand._

 _"Yes darling just calm down." Jean Granger said laughing and jogging to keep up with her baby. "Now where is it again?"_

 _"It's called the Leaky Cauldron and it's run by a man named Tom and muggles can't see it and we'll be meeting a lady in an emerald dress." The brown eyed girl said quickly. The Granger family had received many letters since they had found out about Hermione's powers but their most recent explained how they'd get school supplies for the young witch. "Here it is!" Hermione squealed as she saw a sign jutting out from a stone building. The words on it read 'The Leaky Cauldron : Pub and Inn'._

 _"I don't see– " Jean Grangers words were cut off as a sign suddenly appeared in her vision. "Impossible."_

 _"Obviously nothing is impossible dear." Charles Granger said from beside his wife; his face a look of surprise._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" The little family turned to see a very thin, stern looking woman, wearing long velvety green robes. Hermione gave her a nod and smiled widely, showing two very large front teeth._

 _"Hermione Jean Granger." She shook the older woman's enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you."_

 _"Nice to meet you to." The woman replied with a thin lipped smile. She shook the older Grangers hands and gestured to the pub. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. Ready?" Hermione nodded her head eagerly and took one of both of her parents' hands._

 _Inside, the pub was dimly lit with kerosene lamps and a few seemingly floating candles. Hermione looked around taking in every piece of food and every person. Witches and Wizards of all ethnicities and backgrounds sat around odd shaped tables eating and laughing. McGonagall took the small family through to the back and tapped the brick wall that lined the outside of the pub. The bricks all began to move and Hermione stared, awed, as a whole new world was revealed to her. Hermione marveled at everything in front of her. She had always read the books about magic but she never thought there was actually magic in the world. She looked to the side and saw her parents looking (if possible) more surprised than she was. "Welcome, Hermione, to Diagon Alley."_

It sadly no longer looked like the first Diagon Alley. "Come on Hermione." Fred said with a small, sad smile, "What all do we need today do you think?"

She shook her head of all melancholy thoughts and smiled, looking around. "Well for one we need to find a shop with baby things. Is 'Tori's tot emporium' still open, do you know?"

"I believe it is. Would you like to go there first?" She nodded her head and together they walked towards the little shop. Tori's tot emporium was filled to the brim with baby things. There were prams of all different colors and designs, self-walking push chairs, nappy's with different scents, dummies filled with a small amount of sleeping draught and much more. Hermione looked from the baby items as a small, old woman came around the corner.

"Hello dears. How can I help you today?" She smiled widely at the two and placed a rather large pair of spectacles on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm only a few months pregnant but I wanted to come in and have a look around because I'm still fairly young and don't know much about what I need." Hermione replied sheepishly. She didn't like not knowing about things excessively.

"Well of course. Why don't you two walk through the store with me and I will get you familiar with all that you will need." The older woman began walking with Fred and Hermione trailing behind her.

Fred began sniggering so Hermione turned around and cocked her head slightly as if asking 'what is it?' The red head pulled out an onesie that read 'Let me sleep. I'm pursuing my dreams.' The onesie was white but the words were the color of galaxies, swirling around on the fabric slowly. On the side was a tag that read 'soothing onesie, machine washable, helps your little tike fall asleep faster.' "I think we should buy this." He said with a small laugh. She joined in with his laughing and grabbed another one so that they had two. They walked forward to where the woman was waiting and saw that there were about 10 different cots in front of her.

"All of these come in different colors but there is also the option of having a self-designed cot. Those aren't always more expensive but they do take longer to make, put enchantments on, and deliver. I would suggest that if you take that option you order sooner rather than later just to make sure it arrives in time." The two nodded and she continued. "On to nappies. You can never have enough. Babies droll all the time and spit up so you're going to want plenty of them. Moving forward is bottles. Many newborns will breastfeed but that is up to the mother and what she wants to do. You can also pump and put the milk in a bottle for later." Hermione looked over at Fred and saw that his face had become a deep shade of red.

"Fred are you okay?" she asked, worried. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "You aren't burning up."

"It's nothing." He replied, looking away.

"Honestly just tell me."

"It's just the whole breastfeeding thing." He mumbled, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh Fred you are such a child. You've had sex before yet you get all weird about breastfeeding! You're unbelievable." She said turning away. Truth be told she felt a bit awkward when thinking about breastfeeding too but it was just a natural thing and something she'd be doing in the near future.

"Look I'm sorry Mione it's just a bit weird to think about, you know?" She nodded her head and looked down.

"Yeah I know. C'mon, the lady is waiting on us." They began walking again and the woman showed them the rest of what was in her store (which was a lot!)

"Hey Mione I have an idea." Fred said as they were circling back to the front of the store. "I think that we should make the custom design cribs,"

"Are you sure? That could be awfully expensive." She began nibbling her lip and looked up at him slowly through her long lashes. He was reminded of Ginny's birthday when those lashes had been covered with tears. To him she was the most beautiful person he knew and in that moment she had never looked so innocent to him. He shook his head from his thoughts and smiled.

"I mean we don't have to but I just thought what I had in mind was kinda cute – "

"No, no let me hear it. Please." He quickly whispered his idea in her ear and she nodded her head, feeling giddy. They placed their order, paid for the two onesies, thanked the owner, and walked out of the store. They happily made their way over to Flourish and Blotts and Hermione's smile quickly vanished. "I forgot they had to close down." She said, choking back tears.

"Oh Hermione I completely forgot about them closing up shop. I'm such an arse." He pulled on his hair in frustration and turned to Hermione who had tears rolling down her cheeks but a smile on her face.

"Thank you for caring Fred. Most people would think me daft for moaning and moping over a bookstore."

"You are not daft, moaning, or moping." He said, a cheeky smile once again on his face. "That would be like comparing you to Myrtle and we all know you aren't nearly as bad as her." She laughed and sniffed, wiping her nose with her hand. He ran his thumb across her cheeks, swiping the tears away. "I think that you caring so much for something that you love is charming. Most people would just shrug it off as a store that was insignificant or boring but you care and that's all that matters." She let out a small cry and threw her arms around Fred, burying her head in his chest.

"Thank you." He didn't respond, at first, but once the shock wore off he hugged her back, liking how her arms felt around him.

"Yeah," he said softly. When Hermione felt Fred's strong arms wrap around her she felt her cheeks heat up thinking about how good they always felt around her. When they were on the broom, every time they hugged, the morning after – _NO!_ She could not think about that. She pulled back, her cheeks a deep shade of red, and smiled meekly. Fred smiled back but something behind Hermione caught his eye. He pushed Hermione behind him and took his wand out. He had heard about this man, no, this thing was no man. He was a werewolf (and not one like Lupin). Unlike Remus, this man wanted, loved, to be a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione had no idea what happened. One moment she was looking up at Fred, with his goofy smile, and the next he was forcefully pulling her behind him. "What're you – " She saw what Fred was looking at and had to stifle back a scream. She had seen him on the wanted posters. The werewolf man stepped closer to her and Fred and licked his chops.

"You two are a bit older than what I usually hunt but you will make good little soldiers or food all the same." He came closer to them and they both took a step back cautiously. Hermione pulled out her wand and stepped more next to Fred but he still placed an arm in front of her, ready to push her back if necessary. They were up 2:1 but Fenrir was quite strong and very fast. "So which will it be first? The red headed traitor or the pretty las that's with him?"

"Stay away!" Yelled Fred.

"What a cute couple." Greyback smiled, showing his sharp, yellow teeth. "How about I kill the girl first and have you watch me do it?"

"You won't come near her." Fred shouted across the cobblestone street. " _Stupefy!_ " He flourished his wand and it hit the werewolf in the chest. The wolf-man tumbled backwards and Fred turned around, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Come. We don't have much time." He began to run, pulling her along with him. "Our joke shop is just up ahead."

"Is it safe?" She gasped from beside him.

"Of course." He said with a small smile. "Haven't you ever wondered how George and I have stayed open all this time?"

" _Aperi mihi notum malum!"_ He shouted, moving his wand in an arc. Hermione gave him an odd look but continued forward, flinging the door open, and running inside. She turned around to see Greyback closing in on Fred and looking murderous.

" _Protego!_ " the werewolf-man was thrown backwards giving Fred enough time to run in and put up another locking charm. He cast up more shields for good measure and turned to see Fenrir run up to the doors only to be sent hurtling back. He howled in pain and glared at Fred and Hermione menacingly.

"I'll have revenge on you blood-traitor and little girl. You just wait." Then, with his piercing blue and yellow eyes, he stared at the two of them. He didn't move, he just stared, mean and menacingly.

"Fred. Fred what are we to do?"

"Look away Hermione. Don't let him win. I have a fireplace in the backroom and we can floo back to Hogwarts." She nodded, trembling, and walked to the backroom. She jumped and felt her blood run cold as a hand touched her waist. "Sorry," Fred said quickly.

"No. No I'm just a bit jumpy is all." Her voice trembled and Fred wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and comfort her.

"When we get back to Hogwarts would you like me to steal a toilet seat for you?" He asked quietly. Hermione couldn't help it as a grin spread quickly across her face.

"A toilet seat?"

"Yeah. They're not the easiest buggers to take off, mind you, but they're great conversation starters." Hermione laughed. "And they're bloody hilarious."

"C'mon you weirdo," she said tugging on his arm, "let's go back home."

" _Accio Floopowder_!" Said Fred. A bright container filled with greenish-gray dust flew towards him and he caught it with one hand.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace first, throwing the dust down, creating bright green flames. " _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ " She shouted, then vanished. Fred chuckled at her clear pronunciation of each word and then stepped into the fireplace saying the same words.

Fenrir Grayback was not happy. Valuable assets had just left him and he had been made a fool of. No one embarrassed him. He looked up at the shop sign and smiled _Weasley's eh? He'd have to make a visit soon. After all, the holidays were coming up and everyone loved to have holiday feasts. Especially him._ Licking his chops he laughed aloud, turned, and walked away. A new plan was forming in his sick little mind and he couldn't wait to carry it out.

"There you are!" George shouted as Hermione, and a couple seconds later, Fred came tumbling through the fireplace. He quickly ran over to Hermione with a concerned look on his face and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head and coughed a bit, dust had filled up her throat. "I'll get you a glass of water." He headed over to the tap and began pouring a glass. He gave it to Hermione, who smiled in thanks, and began gulping down the cold drink.

"Oy! No drink for me?"

"No toss pot. Only one for the beautiful lady." George winked at Hermione who blushed profusely.

Fred eyed his brother and then broke into a smile and went over to George, putting him in a headlock. "Whatever numb-nuts." He grabbed a glass and filled it with some water for himself. He looked around the flat-like dorm and wrinkled his brow. "I see you didn't do much since we've been gone."

George's eyes went wide and he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah about that…"

"What did you do?" Inquired Hermione.

"Well you have to realize, unpacking, it just – gets very boring. And, you see, there just happened to be some fireworks here." Hermione looked over at Fred and glared.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I – um – might have set a firework off in the toilet and it is possible that Ron was sitting, using the loo when I set it off."

"How possible?"

"About 99 percent," He replied quietly.

"George!" The red head started to prepare himself for a lecture but was instead met with laughs. "That is absolutely horrible!" she said between giggles. "What did he do?"

George smiled wide and said, "Well first off let me just say that he was doing a bit more than peeing while in the stall and it went EVERYWHERE!" Fred and Hermione just wrinkled their noses in disgust but George continued, smiling wickedly. "He was so freaked he ran out with his pants around his ankles and ran straight into Millicent Bulstrode."

"No!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she placed a hand over her opened mouth.

"He did!" George said gleefully. "At first she was really upset but then she looked down and couldn't stop staring. She even started flirting with him." Fred, by now, was clutching his stomach with laughter.

"That was cruel, brother."

"It was hilarious. You guys should have been there. He was in such shock that he forgot to hide his 'stuff' so he just turned and tried to run, his pants still around his ankles. Did you guys know that he's actually got quite a nice butt?"

Hermione said, 'yes,' the same time Fred said, 'no'. He looked over to her and she blushed.

"How do you know?" he asked, getting a bit defensive.

"How could you not? You can tell when a guy has a nice arse. I mean look at yo – "

She turned bright red and looked away. "You think I have a nice bum Mione?" He smiled at her and came close to her. She pushed him away and he laughed. "Don't worry I know."

"So…How was your guy's day?" George asked. Hermione looked over at Fred, who broke out into a smile, and took out his wallet. From there, he produced an ultrasound picture. "What is – Oh my! Is that the child?" he exclaimed. Hermione and Fred both bobbed their heads. "This looks kind of funny – "

"That there is one head," Hermione pointed to it, "and this is the other head…" she pointed and he nodded, stopped, and then looked at her with wide eyes. Oblivious to his expression, Hermione continued. "I know those four things look like feet but I could be wrong. It's too early in the pregnancy. So –" She looked up and saw the look on his face, "Is something wrong?"

"You said second head."

"Oh!" realization dawned on Hermione and she smiled. "Yeah. We're having twins."

"What?!" He looked at both of them and then swept Hermione and Fred into a huge hug. "That's amazing you two! What is their sex?"

Fred looked to Hermione and then back at his brother, "Boys." he said.

"No way!" He gave them both another hug and then pulled back. "Those boys are going to be so spoiled." Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"I'm glad you're happy." She looked away and cleared her throat. "So are we going to unpack these boxes or what?"

Fred and George laughed at her awkwardness. "Let's get started." And with a smile towards Hermione, Fred started in on the first box.

The three were exhausted by the time they were done unpacking and were sitting by the fire when George said, "By the way, Dumbledore gave me this note for you two." He handed them a parchment letter that asked them to meet him in his office after dinner. Hermione turned to Fred with a worried look on her face.

"What if he's decided that you can't live here anymore or that I have to leave the school?"

"Hermione it'll be fine. He just wants to sit down for a talk. That's all."

Hermione nodded but couldn't help but worry.

Later that night, after dinner, Hermione and Fred made their way to Dumbledore's office and said the password that he had enclosed to them from within the letter.

"Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley." His eyes twinkled and Hermione found that it was hard to not smile back. "Now I'm guessing that you're wondering why you both are here, correct?" They both nodded and his eyes danced. "I've had an idea." They scooted closer to him and he said, excitedly, "Well, as you know, Mr. Weasley can't just say that he's here for a business trip for forever and I'm guessing you'll want to be near Hermione?" Fred nodded. "So, I propose that we tell people that you're back to finish your schooling. People would believe it, you'd be able to stay close to Miss Granger, and if you pass your NEWT's, I can even have you graduated from here." Fred looked unsure but Hermione was positively ecstatic.

"Fred this is great! I can't believe that you'd get to continue your schooling! Do you know how rare of an opportunity this is?"

"Yeah. I guess." He looked down.

"I mean of course it's your choice and all but I just think that it would be a good opportunity to finish your schooling." Fred looked at her and smiled widely.

"I will gladly join as a seventh year student. Thank you headmaster."

"Is that all you wanted sir?" asked Hermione.

"I also wanted to ask about how your outing went today. Minerva told me that you two were going to a hospital. Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir. We were just going for an ultrasound." Fred pulled out the picture again and held it out proudly. The old man took it and smiled.

"I always have been fascinated by babies. There are like little old men." His eyes twinkled and he gave the picture back to Fred. "Anything else?"

Fred looked to Hermione and she nodded. "We – erm – ran into Fenir Greyback. He tried to come at us and threatened us." Seeing the concerned look on the headmasters face, he hastily added, "We got away though. He didn't harm either of us."

"Fred was brilliant Dumbledore. He locked down the whole store and stayed calm."

"Well then I'd like to commend you on your good job. But I must warn you. Greyback is a predator and he won't stop until he finds you. You will have to be much more cautious from now on." Hermione and Fred looked at each other and nodded slowly, Hermione placed a protective hand on her stomach unconsciously. "You two best be going to bed now. It's been a long day for both of you." They nodded. "Sleep well. Fred, I'll tell the teachers that you are beginning classes again. You'll start at the beginning of the week."

"Fred?" Hermione and Fred were sitting in the library late Monday night. He had just started classes and already had to do an essay. It was okay though, after all, he was (technically) ahead of everyone else in his grade.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell your parents?" Fred's eyes widened. He cleared his throat and placed down the book he was reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.'

"I was thinking that maybe we should just tell them the truth. Maybe at Christmas." He looked at her and saw that she had a frown upon her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I care a lot about what your mom thinks of me and I'm just so scared that she'll be incredibly disappointed in me. That's all."

"Hermione listen to me." She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile. "My mom loves you no matter what. You're like one of her own children and I'm pretty sure that she'll just be happy to have grandbabies really." Hermione and Fred both chuckled at this and he took her hands in his. "You're not a bad person. You are just a human that, like all humans, made a mistake. However, you're taking responsibility for your actions and I think that, that is incredibly mature of you and shows a lot about your character. You are a great person and if anyone can't see that because of the fact that you're young and pregnant, than they aren't looking past your exterior. You shouldn't want or have to deal with those people."

"Thank you Fred." She gave him a small hug and then took a breath. "We're going to have to tell my parents too." He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guessed that. Do you want to go to your parents for the first part of the holiday and then go to my home after?"

"That sounds good." She took a deep breath. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to tell them. They're going to disappointed. Don't be surprised if my dad yells at you. I'll try to stop it and calm it down but I can't promise anything."

"I figured as much. I'd do the same if I were him. It's okay though. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"I'm honestly sorry. I wish you didn't have to do this."

"It's okay Hermione. We'll do it together. And who knows, maybe I'll win them over with my quick wit and amazing charm." He wiggled his eyebrows and posed, making Hermione laugh. "Now, all we have to do is practice what we'll say and go from there." Hermione smiled, nodded, and picked up her book, beginning to read, once more.

 **(A/N) So there we go. Sorry I know this chappie isn't the best. That's my bad. I meant get this out a couple of weeks ago but obviously, that didn't happen. I honestly am sorry. Next chapter will be them going on Christmas break and I'm going to start adding more stuff with more characters and all so yeah. I hope y'all liked this chapter though and if you did, leave me a review or follow and favorite my story.**

 **P.S. This was supposed to come out even** ** _earlier_** **, but my internet was down. Oh well though, that's life**

 **P.P.S. So I uploaded this and apparently the scripting was off and weird and so if it's like that again, let me know and I'll try and fix it again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Okay so this is a chapter so y'all should be proud of me. Oh my gosh I have been working on it at least once a day and idea's keep coming to me so I'm like 'YAH!' Anywho, I lied last chapter in saying that this one would be about them telling their parents and all because I totally forgot about Slughorns party so yeah…that'll be in a couple of chapters. Y'all get two bonus chapters. You're welcome (I'm sorry if that sounded asshole-y I was trying to sound sarcastic) Plus I only got like 2 reviews (really?) so this is technically (but not really) punishment because I'm hoping at least a couple of you were excited about them spilling the beans to their family. If you were just like 'eh whatever,' then screw you lol not really…I mean kinda…anyway – proceed!**

 **Here's the chapter, I don't own (obviously) enjoy!**

 **December 5, 1996**

"Mr. Weasley what would I get if I were to consume an Alihotsy leaf?"

Hermione nudged the red head in the ribs and he glared at her for a moment before turning to the, ever expectant, professor Slughorn. "You would have uncontrollable laughter sir."

"That is correct!" he smiled and laughed, "Ten points for Gryffindor." Fred smiled at Hermione triumphantly but she just sighed and ignored him.

When class was over, Hermione picked up her books and walked out of the class before Fred. She stopped outside to wait for him and watched, sadly, as Ron walked past her, hand in hand with Lavender. They still weren't talking. Hermione didn't think that she'd miss him so much but it had been over a month since their fight and she was missing his companionship. Fred was very supportive through everything though. He tried to keep her laughing and backed off when she needed it but even he could tell that she was missing his dope of a brother. At least she still had Harry, although he was fairly occupied most of the time, trying to solve the mystery of the Half Blood Prince.

"What has four arms, four legs, and two hearts?" Hermione stayed looking forward and tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her back and up her arms when Fred whispered in her ear.

"Technically there are many things in the world with four arms and four legs. It could be two people, one totally deformed person, animals, and much more."

"You ruined my joke. You're no fun." He pouted.

"No, I'm Hermione."

"That joke is lame Mione," he whispered with a smile.

"Oh look, its mister and misses Weaselbe," came a sneer from beside Hermione and Fred. Fred, instinctively, positioned himself in front of Hermione. She was pressed so close to him that she could feel every breath he took. "Is that the closest you've ever been to a bloke Granger? I'm surprised he's not jumping away just from the foul stench of Mudblood that surrounds you."

Hermione felt Fred tense in front of her. "I'm surprised that everyone around you doesn't keel over at your scent Malfoy. What's that cologne you wear again? Hmmm 'Pompous Arse du Shite Head?' or have you switched over to 'Egotistical ferret face No. 7 with strong hints of pussy?'" People gasped from around them and Hermione bit back a laugh. Fred, on the other hand, was disappointed, it wasn't his best comeback. He was usually better when George was around.

"Wait till my father here's about this weasel-breath. Your dad might be out of a job." All of his Slytherin posy (Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo Nott), besides Blaise, chuckled. "Not that it'd make much of a difference. Is it true that your whole family shares one bedroom and one bathroom?"

"Oh grow up Malfoy. You just repeat what you've said in the past. If you're going to insult people you might as well come up with some new retorts." Everyone looked to Hermione, who had her books pressed against her torso protectively.

"Why don't you just shut your gob you prude cherry and go back to your dumb reading." Hermione looked at Pansy Parkinson who had a venomous look in her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin and waiting for the right person." Hermione defended, her cheeks going red.

"Really? Because literally no guy would touch you even if you asked. Wonder why that is? It can't just be because you're a filthy mudblood or the most ugly witch Hogwarts has ever seen." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to blink them back. "No. I think it's because they know that you'd never put out and even if you did, you'd just be a slag in bed." Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek nut refused to acknowledge it.

"Well unlike you, Hermione actually cares who she does things with. She's not like you who puts out for every guy who will give you attention. Hermione doesn't need too because unlike you, she actually has friends and people who like her for who she is and not for her body alone. Unlike you, Hermione will have a future, whatever happens, and she'll always have people to support her and love her." Everyone was staring at Fred with shocked looks on their faces. "You though, you are going to be left with nothing but a nasty STD and the promise that no one will ever truly love you for you. You go around spouting shit from your mouth, like anyone actually cares or listens, and pretend like you're a sex goddess. Sex is supposed to be something special, shared with someone that is very special to you, but your bed has become a ticket dispenser for any poor bloke just looking for an easy fuck. That doesn't make you good in bed; it makes you easy." Pansy had tears streaming down her face and, had it been anyone else, Fred would have actually felt some remorse. "And just for your information, many boys at this school would love to pursue Hermione and would be lucky if they won her heart, she just has standards and isn't going to lower hers for someone who is undeserving of her honesty, kindness, intelligence, and beauty. She's brave, smart, wonderful, and about a million times better than any of you."

Pansy turned, without saying another word, and ran off crying. No one followed her. Malfoy and his lackeys, all but Blaise, turned with glares on their faces and walked off to their next classes. Fred turned to Hermione and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry about that. I think I got a bit carried away." Hermione hiccupped and laughed.

She leaned in close and said shyly, "I know those things were aimed towards her but I think that what I've done is just as bad as what she's done. I'm just coming out with a souvenir that shows the mistake I've made." Fred cringed at the word 'mistake' but hid it quickly.

"Hermione. You're nothing like her. Do you want to know why?" Hermione nodded her head solemnly. "You didn't just have sex to have sex. One; you were drunk, and Two; it obviously meant something more than I think you think it meant. Otherwise, you would have never consented and gone through with it." Hermione blushed deeply while Fred continued. "Also, I'm not a stranger. We've been friends for a long time. Most off the people she's with she won't remember their names. Hermione, another huge difference is that you realized that it was a mistake and you have morals so it hasn't happened again." She looked up at him. "So we made a mistake, so what, you lost your virginity, became pregnant, and are now a dirty whore – " She looked up at him, suddenly angry, and he smiled, letting her know he was kidding. "You could never be a whore Hermione, you're too amazing for that and you are nothing like Pansy. One night doesn't make you sink to her level."

"Thank you Fred."

"It's not an issue Mione." He tucked a lock of haor behind her ear and smiled.

"No I really appreciate it. You were my knight in shining armor."

He smiled at her. "More like your ginger in black gloriously hugging trousers." She laughed again and stared up into his eyes. They were such a pretty color; hazel. At the moment, they were brown rimmed with green mainly in the iris. The green faded into a pretty blue and both were speckled with gold flecks. She began to lean forward and before she realized it, her lips were touching his. He tasted like apples and peppermint. His scent filled her nose and she found herself melting into the kiss. She had, had flashbacks from their night together and already knew that he was a good kisser, but never did she realize that it would feel so good. She small sparks dance around in her mouth and thousands of butterflies in her stomach. His tongue traced her lower lip and she let out a soft moan before he pulled back, smiling. Hermione was upset at first, wanting more, but was snapped out of her trance when she heard clapping. She looked around her and realized that everyone who had witnessed the conflict between her, Pansy, Malfoy, and Fred, were all looking at her and Fred; clapping! She felt her face turn bright red and looked down.

"Oi! Don't you wankers have anything better to do with your lives?" Fred asked in a joking sort of manor, "We're not animals at the zoo. Move along and – uh – suck on your oranges." Hermione laughed at Fred and he grinned back, feeling quite ecstatic.

"Hey Granger." Fred noticed Blaise Zambini coming towards them and immediately his grin vanished. The dark boy put his hands in the air in surrender and smiled showing handsome dimples. "I come in peace." He chuckled at his own joke and then shoved out a hand towards Fred. Fred looked at the hand, not understanding, and Blaise rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to say that I respect what you did back there." Fred cautiously put his hand out as well and shook Blaise's outstretched hand. "Drake can be a real pain but that Pansy is even worse. She is literally the bane of Slytherin existence.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"I'm saying, that really, no one likes Pansy so don't waste your breath or tears on her. Also, I'm sorry for what she said. It was rude and uncalled for."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Not all Slytherins are as horrible as you Gryffindors make us out to be." He said with a pointed look. I honestly think that the whole politics thing between the two houses, causing a major rift, is stupid and I hope that we can be civil to each other."

Hermione smiled widely. "I'd like that very much. Maybe we can even be friends." Zambini gave her a look.

"Not so fast little Gryffindor Princess. We'll see how this works and go from there okay?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically while Fred just sighed and gave a curt head bounce. "Okay. Good. Now, this is awkward." He looked in-between the two of them and turned, walking away. "See yah."

"What a pleasant chap." Fred said sarcastically as him and Hermione walked down the emptying hallways to get to Transfiguration.

"Oh he's not that bad," Hermione sighed, giving up a couple of her books as Fred asked to carry them for her, "At least he made an effort."

Fred huffed and let out a dark laugh, "Let's see how long that lasts."

 **December 14, 1996**

Harry and Hermione walked through the hallways together on their way to double DADA with professor Snape. Harry looked less than pleased and Hermione was trying to cheer him up. "It is not _that_ bad Harry."

"He hates me Hermione. Literally ever since I got to Hogwarts, he's despised me."

"I think he just hates Gryffindor's as a whole," Hermione said quietly.

"No." Harry shook his head, his green eyes flashing beneath his glasses. "It's got to be something else."

Hermione sighed and looked at her friend, he had dark rings under his eyes. "Are you still having the nightmares?" Harry looked at her sadly for a moment but then turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. "It's okay if you miss him Harry."

"Hermione listen – "

"No Harry. You listen. I'm here for you, I want you to know that. And, also, it's okay to mourn for Sirius. We all miss him but I know how important he was to you and I know that you sometimes feel like you're alone but you're not."

Harry gave Hermione a small smile. "Thank you Hermione." She put her arm through his and together they rounded the corner.

"Awe! Won, Won!" The high pitched, sickly sweet tones of Lavender Brown hit Hermione's ears and she rolled her eyes. In front of her and Harry was Ron and his girlfriend. They were sitting and Lavender was giving the ginger a great hug from behind. "Oh will you wear it?" She placed a heart shaped necklace around his neck that read 'My Sweetheart'.

Ron grimaced and let out a forced smile. "Of course Lav."

"That's my Won, Won!" She buried her head into his neck and he looked up, noticing Harry and Hermione. He put on a smile and turned to Lavender, kissing her soundly on the mouth. She responded back by laughing and kissing him deeply. Harry turned a deep shade of red while grinning at his friend while Hermione turned a bit green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She turned around and ran smack dab into Fred. She blushed deeply, feeling his nicely toned abs even beneath his shirt. They hadn't talked about the kiss since it had happened. They hadn't kissed again but they did sometimes walk hand in hand. He still walked her to class and always sat with her and they did spend a lot of time together. Hermione was still living in her own dorm and hadn't slept in his since the day of her ultrasound. They had been talking about it and decided that she'd move in at the beginning of January. She'd be almost 5 months in and more comfortable in a place to call home.

Fred smiled at her, saw her face, and frowned. "Are you okay love? You look like you're going to be sick."

She smiled and said "It's just that some PDA is making me a bit nauseous. That's all." Hermione looked at Harry, who looked back knowingly and chuckled.

"I think that she just prefers for some people to get a room." He laughed and gave a pointed look towards Ron and Lavender. Fred looked on in disgust while his brother was practically getting his face licked off.

"Oi!" Lavender looked up suddenly, licked her lips, and smiled coyly at Fred.

"Yes?"

"Is he your boyfriend or your dinner plate?" Harry sniggered and hid his smile behind his long, crazy hair.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," Ron said with a mean smile. "What Lav and I have, well, what can I say? It's something else." He smiled and placed an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Don't kid yourself Ron. If I was ever jealous of you it wouldn't be because you were dating someone like Lavender Brown." Ron's face flushed with embarrassment and Lavender stood up, coming over to Fred.

"Not jealous?" She cackled. "Oh, but don't you remember when we snogged in that broom cupboard last year?" She giggled and batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Of course you would be jealous. Who _wouldn't_ want me?" Harry had half a mind to raise his hand.

"Wha – what?" His face became extremely red and Hermione backed away from him, looking sick.

"Don't tell me you don't remember. I mean, we were even caught!"

"You snogged my brother?" Ron yelled, outraged.

"Yes Won, Won. But you're so much better." He smirked with satisfaction and she began to attack his face again.

"You – you've been with Lavender?"

"Hermione, I can explain – "

"I can't believe you!" She looked at Ron and his blonde bimbo girlfriend and closed her eyes tightly. "You knew how I felt and you never – "

"Just let me – "

"No."

He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back. "Listen and I'll – "

"There's nothing to listen to Fred. I'm – I'm done." With that, she turned on her heel and walked heatedly away.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Fred called after her. He went to follow her but Harry held out an arm.

"I'll go after her."

"But I'm – "

"I'm her best mate Fred." He looked sadly at the boy who he considered to be his brother. "Just give her some time and she'll come around." He smiled. "She always does." With his last words uttered, he too turned, and sped off to find Hermione.

 **(A/N) I've had this freaking chapter done since like Christmas and oh my gosh, why the hell didn't I update…? My answer, I don't know! I mean like honestly guys I'm so freaking sorry. No excuses for me! He he screw this dammit I suck. This was supposed to be a Christmas or New Years gift but I suck so whatever. Ignore my stupidity. Please read and review and favorite and follow. I really do appreciate it and now I'm gonna say thank you. Thank you for reviewing and following and favoriting. I'll try (omg remind me if I fall behind) to update soon. Love you guys I hope y'all had a great Christmas and New Years! Bye now.**

 **P.S. sorry for any errors later I'll fix them one day. I'm a bit too lazy to do so n** **ow.**

 **BTW sorry this chapter is short af. It wasn't intentional**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Who has two thumbs and is a horrible person? THIS GIRL! Honestly I'm sorry. Have you guys ever been writing and you know what you want to say but you don't know how to say it? Like your brain gets blocked? Yeah, well that's been me recently. Well I finally got this chapter done (yay me!) and I'm pretty sure that it's fairly long so that's good. BTW, with this new chapter we're up to 71,197 words and 169 pages WOO HOO! So yeah. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. I love you guys! Thanks for the support and sticking by me :)**

 **December 19, 1996**

"He's at liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less." Hermione stood up with her stack of books and Harry followed hastily behind her.

"Mione, you can't ignore him for forever."

"And why can't I?"

"Because," Harry sighed, watching Hermione put a book back in its place, "You're carrying his child."

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"It actually – Hermione, you see him in classes and he's in the SlugClub so you're going to see him at the party. Are you sure that you don't want to go with him?"

"Did I think we'd be going together? Yes. But I've had to make other arrangements."

"Oh." She placed another book back in its place on the shelf and looked at Harry with a furrowed brow. "I just thought that – erm – well, because neither of us will be going with the ones we want too, we could – you know – go together." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh Harry, why didn't I think of that. I um, I can't though. I'm going with someone else."

"Who?" Hermione got an odd look on her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No one important. Now, it's you that we have to worry about. You can't just ask anyone." She came in front of him and said, "Do you see that girl over there?" Harry looked past her shoulder to see a girl with black, curly hair, smiling and waving flirtatiously at him. "I was in the bathroom earlier today and heard some girls, including that girl, Romilda Vane talking about smuggling you a love potion. They said something about wanting to go to Slughorn's party with you and Fred and Georges love potions." She got a nasty look on her face and continued, "Which I'm afraid to admit probably work." She looked up at Harry thoughtfully. "You know that's why he's in the SlugClub. He and George have always been quite good at Charms and Potions…"

"So why would you not confiscate the potions?"

Hermione scowled. "It's not like they had the potions with them. They were just talking about how to smuggle them to you." She looked at the one book Harry had and glared at it. "I doubt even your precious Half Blood Prince could think of an antidote for multiple love potions coming at you at once." She bit her lip in thought and Harry saw her eyes light up. "I could always invite someone to go with you."

"There isn't anyone I want to go with!" He said exasperated. "You know it's a good thing Ron can't do legilimency because I've been having some dreams about – "

"Harry. I love you like a brother and you're my best friend but I really don't want to know." She smiled at him and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the confused look on his face just made her laugh even harder.

She bent over from laughing so hard and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry I – I was just im – imagining Voldemort being able to – to see into your dreams." Harry got a sick look on his face. "I mean I doubt he gets much action." She giggled and Harry tried to fight back a smile but couldn't

"Who are you and what have you done to my innocent Mione?"

"She grew up!" She replied confidently. "I mean, kinda at least. I still don't know a lot of things…" she trailed off getting suddenly red and looking at the ground. Harry chuckled at her but stopped as he saw Madame Prince round the corner.

"What are you two doing in here?" She all but shirked. Harry gulped nervously and opened his mouth but it was Hermione who spoke up first.

"We were just talking, that's all."

The old woman squinted at the two of them before saying, "The library is closed now. You two best leave." The two obliged and quickly scurried out of the library.

"Well that was fun," Harry commented rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"Oh yeah, she's got a real wand up her arse."

"Hermione Granger, did you just say something bad about the librarian?"

She giggled and said, "Always the tone of surprise. But I do try to not criticize the adults here. After all, they put up with a lot."

"You had my respect and then you go and say something like that," Harry tsked mockingly. Hermione socked him in the arm and he laughed, rubbing his arm. "Wow Mione. That _actually_ hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just meant it as a joke and – "

"It's okay." He threw an arm around her shoulder and turned to her, looking as serious as he could. "It honestly wasn't bad. I was just surprised is all. I mean, for a girl, you can throw a punch." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed and started to speed walk forward.

"Yeah you better run Harry Potter!" She magically made her bag small and light, placed it in her pocket, and picked up her pace, running after her best friend.

"Wait but who are you going to ask?" she called out after him.

"Someone…I know…someone cool!" He yelled back in response, sounding out of breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **December 20, 1996**

Hermione awoke to the sounds of giggling girls very close to her. She had been pointedly trying to ignore Lavender but she, almost every day, tried to provoke her. She was getting extremely tired of it but didn't know what to do about it. Luckily, Pavarti was nice still and actually quite dismayed at Lavender and Ron's relationship.

"Oh look Parv, the bush is awake," Lavender said condescendingly. "No wonder Ron won't date her."

"Lavender don't – " Pavarti warned, throwing a cautionary look towards Hermione. The brown haired witch wasn't paying attention though and just continued on, getting out her clothes for the day.

"You know, before you get with George you should know that he's not a virgin." Hermione gulped nervously and stopped to listen to Lavender.

"Do you mean Fred?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah whatever," said the blonde, brushing her off as she applied a thick layer of lip gloss. "Just thought you'd like to know is all." She smiled at Hermione sweetly but the brunette could see the venom in Lavenders words and the hate in her eyes.

"Did you guys – ah – when did you – "

"Oh no not with me." Lavender said, sounding a bit sad, "We were caught before anything could happen but trust me, he's no cherry."

Hermione breathed a very small sigh of relief that he hadn't slept with Lavender. "Well who has he – you know – "

"Oh I'm not telling you. I know how much it bothers you to not know these kinds of things so I'll just let you ask him yourself." She stood up, laughed, and strutted out of the room with Pavarti hot on her heels. "By the way," she said, popping her head back in, "you're starting to look a bit fat. You might want to lay of the pies if you know what I mean." She laughed as Hermione's face turned red. "Your arse and boobs may have become bigger but with how fast your other areas are growing, I wouldn't count on that being your saving grace to get a guy." Hermione felt hot tears roll down her face and she quickly rushed to take a shower, not knowing how to feel about what all Lavender had told her. She didn't think she was fat. She undressed and looked down at her stomach, realizing it was becoming rather big. And with Fred, she had guessed that he might have been with other girls but it had just never come up. Hermione got lost in her thoughts as she continued to wash up.

She stepped out of the shower (once done) taking a good look at the reflection in the mirror. She really had begun to form a belly. No one else (besides Lavender thus far) had noticed with her larger clothes and roomy cloak but it would soon be very apparent. She turned to the side, noticing how big it had come over the past 4 months. It wasn't huge or anything but it was definitely noticeable. She had seen pictures of women at 4 months and couldn't help but notice that she seemed bigger. Ever woman's body grows differently though and she was having twins so she convinced herself that she didn't look fat, per se, she was just being the home for two human beings and so of course she would be bigger! She also noticed that her breasts were becoming much larger. Hermione had always had nice, soft curves but these were more pronounced and Hermione found that she didn't really mind. As of late, she had experienced some of the typical pregnancy symptoms but not too many that were exceedingly noticeable. Her feet almost always ached, she was more hungry, she had stopped puking a while back, she had to pee much more often, and she hadn't had many food cravings yet, but she did find that she was more emotional. It was hard to hide it but, really, with everything else on her mind, Hermione found that she often forgot that she was pregnant. It sounded silly but because no one knew about her pregnancy, she didn't often think about it. When one's mind is so often preoccupied, one often forgets such things.

Hermione quickly changed and looked down at her belly, it was definitely sticking out and she suddenly wondered how she hadn't noticed its prominence before. "Hello in there," she cooed quietly, "I know I'm not the best mom for having you while young and in school but I'm going to try my best okay." She rubbed her stomach soothingly and thought about Fred. "Your daddy and I aren't getting along right now and I'm supposed to take him home to meet your gram and gramps tomorrow. Trust me when I say that I don't know how that's going to sort itself out." She sighed and giggled. "It's weird talking to you guys but I'm going to start doing it even more. I've heard that babies can hear when you speak. I think I'll also start playing some classical music for you boys. Apparently it's good for brain development." She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "Your mommy knows this because she's read way too many books and has all of this knowledge stuck in her head. Wish e luck today and tonight and maybe things won't turn out as bad as I assume they're going too. I'm going to McGonagall today to talk about a concealment charm for tonight. In my dress, _everyone_ would know I was pregnant. I'm trying to make that not happen." Her stomach grumbled and she smiled. "Okay message received 'get food' I'm going, I'm going." She placed her hands on either side of her stomach and whispered, "I love you two," before walking out and grabbing her cloak.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh look at me I'm Hermione Granger," Ron said, jumping up and down in his seat while waving his arms wildly through the air. The impression, in Harry's opinion, was pretty spot on but he saw Hermione's face and noticed that she was on the verge of tears, again.

Harry wanted to berate is friend for being so harsh and unkind to the brunette but he was the mediator in their friendship so he opted to stay silent and not choose sides. After class, right as the bell rang, Hermione ran from the room, in tears, leaving all of her belongings behind. Harry, being the good friend, packed her stuff up quickly and went in search of her. When he came across the girls bathroom Hermione came out with Luna Lovegood who was patting her arm soothingly. "Just tell Ron he needs to put some wingbat saliva in his ears and he should be back to normal in no time," Luna said with a dreamy smile." Hermione looked at the girl, confused and Harry stepped forward, handing Hermione her bag.

"Here, I didn't want you to forget all of your notes. Who would Hermione Granger be without her brilliant brains, impeccable notes, and stack of books?" Hermione smiled at him, rolling her eyes quickly and took the bag. As she was walking away, Harry stopped her, rubbed a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and whispered, "Don't let Ronald be something that gets you down. He's not worth your tears." Hermione whispered back a 'thank you' and hugged Harry quickly before running off to her next class.

"Did you know that one of your eyebrows is yellow?" Harry looked over at Luna who had a bright smile on her face and was watching him closely.

"Um – er – How has your term been?"

"It's been nice thank you." She looked down sadly and Harry furrowed his brow. "People can just be cruel sometimes… It's been harder since DA ended and, I mean, Ginny is still quite nice. She got on to these people for calling me Looney the – "

"Would you like to come to Slughorns Christmas party with me?" Harry asked, not thinking.

"A party – "

"I mean just as friends of course. I was just – "

"I would love too," Luna said happily, a smile gracing her face. "I've never been invited to a party before." Harry felt saddend by the fact that Luna hadn't been invited to any gatherings and felt a bit better about inviting her. "It would be quite fun to accompany you as a friend." She gasped suddenly, causing Harry to jump. "Is that the reason why you dyed your eyebrow? Shall I dye mine too? Oh I have the perfect shade of -

"No. That was an accident." Harry smiled. "I'll get Mione to fix it. So we'll meet at eight in the entrance hall."

"AHA!" Harry and Luna looked up to see Peeves the Polterguise cackling like a mad man. " _Potty Wotty loves Gooney Looney! Potty oh Potty what a scandal what a farse! When the whole school finds out this will come back to bite you in the arse! Potty LURRRRRVVVVEEEEESSSSSSSS Looney!_ " he left them shell shocked by flying down the hall while continuing to scream 'Potty lurves Looney!' Harry thought it might fade but by dinner everyone knew that Harry was going with Luna.

"Really? Anyone on the school and you choose the one who's barmy?" Ron said before stuffing a large piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Don't call her 'barmy' and I think it's very nice Harry asked Luna to the party." Ginny said happily. "She's very excited." She leaned over and laid a kiss on Dean's cheek earning a scowl from Ron and a hurt look from Harry. Harry looked to his right and saw that, on the far end of the table, Fred was sitting alone and pushing food around his plate. To the left, a few seats down, was Hermione who (like Fred) was barely touching her plate).

"I wish they'd just make up." Harry said softly.

"Hermione and Ron?" Asked Ginny, looking at the raven haired boy. Harry quickly cleared his throat and looked down at his food.

"Yeah… Them." He looked to Ron who was staring longingly at the curly haired brunette. "You know, you could just say sorry." He knew they wouldn't get 'together' together, but it would be nice if they were at least friends again.

"And what good would that do huh? I know I shouldn't make fun of her but – "

"WON WON!" People from every table looked over to the Gryffindor table where Lavender Brown had just presented herself. The two began playing tonsil hockey and bith Harry and Pavarti looked a bit ill at seeing them.

"Oh Hermione!" Pavarti said friendly, going to greet the brown eyed girl. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great. What about you? Are you going to Slughorns party?"

"No invitation." The Indian girl said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said with a high pitched voice, letting out an uncharacteristic giggle. "I'm going with Cormac and we're going to have a grand ol' time." Harry, out of the corner of his eye, saw Fred clench the fork he was holding; his knuckles began to lose color.

"Cormac? You mean McLaggen?!" Pavarti asked, surprised.

"Yep. The one who almost became the Gryffindor keeper." Hermione let out a very un-Hermione-ish giggle.

Hermione felt her stomach churn. A whole night with McLaggen was going to be very difficult. She looked over to the side and saw Fred get up from the table and walk away. _I don't understand why his boxers are in a wad._ Hermione heard that he was going to be going with Demelza Robbins, one of the Gryffindor chasers. Hermione looked to right and watched as the other witch laughed. _I hate her._ Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking that. How could she hate someone she didn't even know? She needed to calm down, majorly. "Anyways I'm going to go get ready now." She faked a smile at Ginny and Pavarti. "Wouldn't want to be late getting ready and all." She picked up her book, her jacket, and scurried out of the Great Hall as quickly as she could

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred stomped around his dorm angrily. He couldn't believe that Hermione would ask someone like McLaggen. Did she want to annoy him? He pulled at his hair and then stopped for a moment. _Did she want to annoy him?_ What if she did? Then nothing would be going on between her and 'Cormac'. Fred wanted to vomit just at the thought of the name. He knew about McLaggen and his rendezvous with women. He wasn't about to let Hermione go out with a scum bag like McLaggen. _I just need to talk to her, that's all. She just needs to know the truth about Lavender._ He decided that if he couldn't get her to listen during the party than he'd probably not have another chance before winter break. That wouldn't work because he was still planning on going to her home. Pulling out his best suit, he smiled and left to take a shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione pulled out her dress and threw it on over her head. She smiled as she felt the cool fabric cascade down her body and end at the top of her knee. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to find herself a bit sad when she couldn't see her somewhat protruding belly. When she had talked to McGonagall earlier, the old woman placed a charm on the dress so that no one would be able to tell that she was pregnant. Hermione had to admit that it looked pretty darn good in that her belly looked like it had before.

Hermione, once done looking at her reflection, ran down to Ginny's room to get help with hair and makeup. "Gin?" Hermione knocked on the 5th year girl's dorm and heard a muffled sound from inside. "I'm coming in okay?" The brunette slowly opened the door and found her friend curled in a ball, on her bed, crying. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"We had another fight Mione and I just – "

"Shhh," Hermione cooed, sitting on the red-heads bed. She pulled Ginny over to her and gave her a great big hug.

"He just, he gets so jealous of other boys. It's like I can't even have mates anymore but – oh Mione girls are just too much for me and I need my guy friends!"

"I'm sorry Gin."

"I mean you should understand better than anyone! Your best friends are both boys – " Hermione gave her a look, "Well maybe not Ron as much right now but Fred has kind of filled in that void you have to admit." Hermione looked down _you have no idea._

"I just kind of wish he understood me better you know." Hermione nodded, she did know. She also knew, however, that Ginny needed to pick herself up and show Dean that he couldn't control her actions and that he wouldn't get to her.

"No more crying from you tonight okay Ginerva Weasley. You are a strong, independent, Weasley woman and no guy should make you this upset." Hermione tucked a piece of ginger hair behind her friends' ear and smiled. "Now c'mon and get ready with me. We need to show those boys how amazing we really are. Don't let him see you weak. He doesn't deserve it." Ginny sniffled and wiped her mascara streaked cheeks. Hermione conjured up a Kleenex and gave it over to the redhead with a smile.

"Thanks Mione."

"Hey I just need you to do my hair and makeup for me." The brunette scrunched her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Now I know that's not true."

"It's not, but hey, what other reason do I have right now?"

"That you love me because I'm the most awesome person in the world?" Hermione giggled and sat on a chair next to one of Ginny's mirrors.

"Now that's taking a bit too far Gin."

Ginny came up behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a back hug. "Oh you know it's true. I'm pretty damn fantastic."

"Oh just shut up Gin," Hermione said jokingly. "You're such a pain in the arse."

Ginny put a hand on her heart and wiped away a 'tear'. "Such kind words from the person I'll be doing makeup on!"

"Gin!"

"Alright fine then. Tell me what you want."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione walked down the steps to the main entrance feeling her heart racing. At the bottom of the stairs, with a smug grin on his face, was Cormac. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked her up and down, licking his lips 'seductively'. _Here we go…_ Thought Hermione. She put on the best smile she could muster and held out her hand for the blonde to take. He, not understanding, instead slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Hermione flinched away but his strong grip kept her crooked into his armpit tightly. They began to walk forward and Hermione couldn't help but think _Just grin and bear it._ When the two arrived at Slughorn's office the party was already in full swing.

Hermione looked to her left and saw a mop of red hair by the punch bowl. He was wearing all black dress robes (not the bright purple or orange ones he usually insisted on wearing) and had his hair in a natural messy style that hung to the nape of his neck. His bangs were flopped lazily over his eyes and he flicked them back, smiling at the girl across from him. Hermione felt her heart drop as she looked at the two. She didn't know why but she didn't like how they looked together…at all. "Hey babes come over here." Hermione frowned at Cormac's nickname for her but began to follow him. She was looking around at all of the decorations when she noticed where he was leading her. _Mistletoe._ Mistletoe at Hogwarts was enchanted so that whomever was stuck under it  had to kiss.

"I just remembered that, I, uh have to get something to drink." She pretended to cough and disentangled herself from him. "Very parched you know." She walked backwards away from him, "Be right back." Hermione quickly turned, looked to the ground, and walked away as quickly as she could. _What have I gotten myself into? I mean McLaggen…Really?! I just should have –_ "Oof. I'm sorry."

"Hermione?"

The brunette looked up and saw two bright green eyes behind circular spectacles. "Harry!" She quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled. "Thank merlin. I just escaped, er – left Cormac under the mistletoe. Come this way. We'll be able to see him if he comes this way. He's just so tall…" Harry gave her look and Hermione giggled. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Hermione. You look very nice tonight." Hermione smiled and looked down at her dress, then towards Luna's.

"And yours! It's very interesting. It looks stunning on you." Luna blushed at the comment and swirled her dress.

"The fabric keeps away evil spirits and this bracelet," she pointed to a silver bracelet with a single, odd looking bell, which rested on her wrist. "Calls to Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Did you know that there was a sighting recently? It's all quite interesting. I think I want to find one too. I don't know what I'd name him though. Maybe Phillip, that's a good, strong name. Don't you think so?" She smiled dreamily and Harry just nodded along, looking as confused as Hermione felt.

There was an awkward silence but Hermione spotted her date moving towards her group. "Oh no he's back. This has been lovely." Hermione doubled back and made her way over to the punch table.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry heard Cormac's arrogant voice and sighed.

"No McLaggen I haven't."

"Well if you see her, tell her we have unfinished business." Harry didn't like the tone of the other boy's voice towards Hermione but instead of starting a fight, just smiled and nodded.

"Will do." Harry watched as the other boy walked away and breathed a sigh of relief. _Why did she have to bring him of all people?_ The raven haired boy caught sight of a swish of red hair and smiled. Ginny was in the middle of the dance floor being swung around by Dean Thomas. She had a big, bright smile on her face and Harry couldn't help but be jealous of the other boy. Her hair flowed long and free around her and she was in a nice, black dress that went right above her thighs. To Harry, she looked like the definition of beautiful and carefree.

"Harry m'boy, there you are." Harry groaned at the voice of his potions professor. He had just gotten away from Slughorn when he ran into Hermione.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Harry wanted to die. Slughorn and Snape at the same time?

"Mr. Harry here is my very best potions student."

"Is that right?" sneered the greasy potions professor. "He never seemed to have any special talents when he was in my class."

"Is that so?" Slughorn looked at the other professor curiously and then threw an arm around Harry. "Well no matter. Perhaps he just needed a change of pace with a different teacher." The old man smiled jovially and it took everything in Harry's will not to snicker.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of the room, Hermione was hastily making her way towards the beverage table when she bumped into yet another person. "I am so sorry. I just seem to be very clumsy tonight."

"It's all good." The person assured her with a smile. Hermione looked up into friendly hazel eyes.

"Fred. Oh, hi." The brunette looked down.

"Hi Hermione. You look lovely tonight." Hermione smiled and blushed.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She opened and closed his jacket, smiling. "'You should wear black more often." Fred smirked and blushed too.

"Where's your date?"

"Waiting for me by the mistletoe." Fred's face fell and Hermione added quietly, "Maybe I have good luck and he'll have gone back to his room." She shook her head and faked a smile. "What about you? Where's Demelza?"

"Oh she's just right over there." He pointed to the side where the reddish-brown haired girl was dancing with some friends. She was in a short purple dress and had her hair in loose spirals.

"She's very pretty."

"Yes. She is." Hermione bowed her head and frowned. "So… would you like to dance then?"

"What?"

"Dance? Would you like to?"

"But – wouldn't your date mind?"

Fred laughed and took her hand. "She won't mind. Let's go." He led her onto the dance floor and they began to sway with the music. "So do you promise me that you won't run away?"

"What? I – why…?" Hermione began to back up but Fred tugged her back.

"Please, I just need to explain."

"Explain?"

"The other day with Lavender."

Hermione hung her head and nodded. "Fine. Yes, I promise I'll stay."

"First of all you should have just let me explain there instead of running away." Hermione blushed and Fred chuckled. "Okay so here's the thing, that all did happen," Hermione scoffed and Fred continued quickly, "but wasn't me that happened to. It was Fred. He kissed her because he got pissed drunk one night and she wouldn't leave him alone. He was so drunk because Angelina and him got into a serious fight and he thought that they were going to break up. I'm not saying that him getting so wasted was right but at least you know the reason. Angelina was the one that found them together and she watched over him until he became sober. That's the reason why they broke up for a while a couple of years ago. The fact that Lavender didn't know why one of us she was snogging and the fact that she used that just to hurt you shows how daft and immature she is." Hermione looked at him in awe and shook her head.

"I'm sorry that I believed her and not you."

"I forgive you, however, a 'sorry' isn't just going to cut it. Hermione you need to have faith in me. We're going to be living together soon and not long after that we're going to be raising two children – twins – together. I need to know that you trust me and have faith in me or this is never going to work. I want things to be normal but in order for that to happen we need to work together and sort things out like adults. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and gave Fred a small smile. "Oh, remind me to show you something cool tonight okay?" Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Cormac behind her, glaring at Fred.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl you prick?" He sneered at the Weasley.

"Your girl? Just because she brought you to a dance doesn't mean that she's 'your girl'."

"What do you know Weaslebee? Who cares if I say she's my girl or not. It's not like she's yours." Fred bared his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'm not some sort of object Cormac. I'm not 'your girl'. You don't own me." Hermione said hotly.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll talk about this later babes." McLaggen grabbed onto Hermione's wrist and began to pull her roughly away.

"Cormac let me go." She said firmly. Apparently the blonde didn't hear her or choose to ignore her demand because his grip just became tighter and he continued forward. "Cormac – "

"Shut up." Hermione furrowed her brow, she knew that he was an arse but she didn't think he'd get so possessive and physical. Hermione felt a tug and she was suddenly not being pulled by Cormac but instead against Fred's chest.

"I believe she said to let her go and I don't think that that's how you talk to a lady."

"You really know how to be a pest don't you Weasley?" Cormac reared back, fist raised but was stopped before he could do any damage by Harry, who had come up and stepped in front of Fred.

"I don't think you want to do that," The emerald eyed boy said. Cormac looked like he was about to respond when there was a commotion at the doors.

"This boy was found lurking in the corridors." The caretaker, Filch, brought forth an angry looking Draco Malfoy and everyone gathered around to see what would happen next.

Cormac grabbed a tray from one of the servers and began eating the dragon tar tar that was on the plate greedily and giddily as he watched the Slytherin be chewed out. As the taste saturated his pallet, his face contorted in disgust. "What is this?" He asked Harry, who stood next to him and wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh – uh – dragon balls," he mumbled, craning his neck to see what was going on better.

McLaggen's face became deathly pale and wretched to his other side, coating someone's black shoes in vomit. "That's detention for a month, Mr. McLaggen."

Cormac looked up to see Severus Snape giving him a death glare. "Yes sir."

The others didn't notice/acknowledge the exchange between Cormac and Snape because they were too focused on watching what was happening with Malfoy.

"Let me go you old coot. My father will hear about this!" Malfoy shrugged out of the scraggly man's grasp and glared at everyone he laid his eyes on. "What are all of you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?" When he met Hermione's eyes he narrowed his and said, "See something nice Mudblood?"

"In your dreams."

The blonde scoffed and scrunched his nose like he smelt something rancid. "More like in my worst nightmares."

"I'll take care of this." Snape came up to the men and slapped a hand on Malfoy's shoulder (all chummy like) but instead of backing down, Filch narrowed his eyes at the professor and kept his hold on the blonde haired boy. "Mr. Filch – " the caretaker immediately let go and backed away as Snape, tugging Draco, sped out of the enlarged office.

"That was odd," commented Fred with a small chuckle.

"Yes. Very odd." Hermione looked to Harry, who had spoken, and watched as he walked out after their DADA professor.

"Do you think I should go after him?" Hermione looked conflicted as she debated going after her friend or not.

"He's a big boy Mione. He'll be okay." Fred tapped his wand to his wrist and Hermione watched as 12 lit dots appeared where he tapped. From there, two lines appeared, turning extremely fast and then stopping when they reached the time. "10 o'clock. It's not too late but I haven't packed and this," he gestured around the room, "isn't really my scene. So I think I'm going to go. Feel free to come with if you want."

"I – uh – don't you need to tell your date though?" Fred nodded and looked around for a moment before spotting Demelza and walking over to her. Hermione saw the other girl smile, give Fred a big hug, and wave as he walked back to where Hermione was waiting. "Ready?" Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. "Hey Hermione, don't Demelza and Zach make a good couple?" Hermione looked back, confused, to see a young, good looking Ravenclaw handing Demelza a cup of punch.

"They're adorable"

"Mione they aren't that much younger than us…"

She pouted her lips and put her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Yes, I know, but they're still adorable." Fred chuckled and laughed, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Let's go."

"McLaggen I'm going to be leaving now okay?" someone had gotten the sick boy a chair and he was sitting, looking miserable, and sipping slowly on water.

"Okay."

Hermione knelt next to him and said, "Get some rest. Thank you for agreeing to come with me by the way." She left the boy to his vices, taking Fred's hand again, and together they walked to Fred (and soon her) apartment/dorm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" asked Fred while packing clothes in his trunk.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione was sitting on his bed, eating a bowl of ice cream and talking to him while he packed. "One sec." Hermione had, since the party, changed into a pair of his joggers and a large sweatshirt. Hermione got up and walked in front of him, lifting the sweatshirt up to her bra to show off her belly.

"Whoa!" Fred's eyes lit up and he put a hand on her small but visible belly. Hermione gasped and jumped a bit at his touch and he pulled his hand back, obviously hurt. "Sorry. I should've – "

Hermione laughed. "No, no, no. I had no problem with you touching my belly, your hand is just really cold." Fred visibly relaxed and Hermione grabbed his hand, putting it back onto her skin.

"Wicked." Hermione giggled as Fred marveled at the miniscule protruding part of her stomach. "Hey isn't it supposed to move or something. We saw it move on the ulti-send thingy" Hermione laughed again and Fred looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"It's called an ultrasound," Fred smiled and blushed, "and you can see it moving in the ultrasound but the babies aren't big enough for me to actually feel anything yet.

"Oh." He placed hands on both sides of her belly and said, "It's so small but at the same time it seems so big."

"I know what you mean." She sighed and placed a hand on her belly also.

"Wait; how did I not see this while you were wearing your dress?"

"Charm. Professor McGonagall did it for me."

Fred gave her a crooked grin and got up, starting to pack again. Hermione let the sweatshirt fall back down and went back to the bed, this time curling up and actually getting under the covers. "She's a real nice lady you know? She's been really good to us about all of this."

Hermione yawned. "Yeah. She always has been my favorite teacher."

"I'm really nervous about meeting your parents."

"I know, I am too, you know – about them meeting you and finding out about my pregnancy. They'll love you though cause it's impossible not to."

"I'm just so scared about what they'll say to me you know? And I mean your dad, he'll probably kill me! I mean that's the least of my worries but…wait…did you just say that it's impossible to not love me?" Fred looked back to see Hermione sleeping soundly, a small smile was upon her lips and she had a protective hand over her belly. Fred smiled, finished the rest of his packing with a flick of his wand and walked over to where Hermione was. He lied down next to her and watched as she her body rose and fell a bit with each new breath. He pushed a hair out of her face and dimmed the lights, laying his head by her stomach. "Hello little ones," he said very softly, "I'm your daddy." Even quieter he said. "I love you two very much and you're currently being carried by the most amazing, strong, lovely person I know. So be nice, good little boys okay?" Fred kissed the palm of his hand and then laid it over Hermione's sweatshirt covered stomach. "Goodnight little ones." He then fell asleep, anticipating the days to come.

 **(A/N) Hi guys! Honestly I am really sorry. I know that I'm a horrible person, I know, but I'm really trying. I just get writer farts like all the time and I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it and it gets so damn frustrating like OH MY GOSH, But yeah. So here it is, I hope you liked it! Leave a review and make sure to follow and favorite! Thank you so much!**

 **~ thehumanlibrary**

 **To Loopygirl1 – I make sure to check my facts before I post things and usually I am good about that type of stuff (getting all my facts right) but thank you for pointing out the sex thing, I didn't realize but I can't really go back now so we're just gonna have to pretend it's like legit. As to the seeing the bump thing I've talked about it in this chapter and I've made sure to do my research. As to the seeing them move, they are roughly (what did I say like 3 months along) and some people can see their babies moving as early as 8 or 9 weeks so that's why I added it in. Thank you for pointing those things out though! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you like the story.**

 **To everyone who bombards me with stuff about Ron being awesome and not this petty – listen, I get it. I know Ron is awesome but this is a story about Hermione and Fred and Ron can't just be like amazing. Plus, if you go back and read the books, Ron can be so damn petty sometimes, I wonder if he's actually a teenage girl. Lol but honestly I do love Ron and he will get better (eventually) but right now he's kind of a antagonist so yeah. Thanks for your reviews but please, if you could, don't tell me how awesome he is and list off all the times he's been a bad ass. I've read all the books like 20 times and seen each of the movies more times than I can count. However, this is a fanfic for a reason and I'm making him (rn) be more petty than usual. So yeah, that's all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Soooooooooooo… it's been forever and for that I am truly sorry. Really, I know y'all are probably like, "Bitch! Update your freaking story before I reach through this screen and get yo ass to update!" Okay, so maybe it's not that extreme but… whatever. I really, truly am sorry and I know that forgiveness isn't that easy but I hope that this chapter helps you be a little less mad at me :) For everyone that wanted Ron to do something… that's in here, and there is some humor, some cuteness, and a bit of craziness. SO, I hope you really like it. Please make sure to follow, favorite, and comment. FR this time, I'm about to graduate so that means more time to write and update. Yay! Anywho, here y'all go.**

 **I love you!**

Hermione woke up with a weird weight on her abdomen. She looked down to see Fred's arm draped across her belly. "Fred." Hermione rubbed his head but that only seemed to make things worse as he moaned and snuggled in closer to her. Hermione laughed and pushed him away a bit, trying to wake him up. "C'mon Fred we need to get ready. The Hogwarts express will leave without us if we don't get a move on."

Fred grunted and looked down at his wrist, tapping his wand to it like he'd done the night before. "It's only 9:30 woman." He laid his head back down and rubbed his nose on Hermione's belly, getting comfortable again. "The train doesn't leave till 11:00 and we're packed and everything."

"Comfy?" Hermione asked. Fred nodded his head and sighed in content. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm hungry, which means the boys are hungry, which means I have to get up and feed the three of us. Fred rolled away and got up, seeming to wake up almost instantly.

"Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

"In bed?"

Fred smiled and pulled on a 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and some shoes. "Why not?" Hermione smiled too and nodded her head eagerly. "I'll go and get the lady something good then." Fred left and Hermione sat in bed, for a few minutes longer, savoring the warmth. The next couple of weeks were going to be long and tiring. Hermione went over to the master bath and splashed her face with cold water to wake up more. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun and (with supplies for touch ups from her purse from the night before) applied a layer of mascara and a coat of pale lip-gloss. After that, Hermione slipped into her travel clothes, a pair of leggings, one of Fred's Chudley Cannons sweatshirts and some white high-tops her aunt had gotten her as a Christmas present the year before. Just as she finished, Fred came into the room with steaming, delicious smelling food.

"That smells amazing." Hermione said, coming out of the room and into the living room area. Her stomach growled and Fred laughed.

"You can't have any of this until you get into bed Mione. It is, after all, called breakfast in bed for a reason." The brunette didn't need to be told twice, she rushed into the bedroom, kicking off her high-tops, and climbed into bed, eagerly awaiting her meal.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Fred walked with Hermione, trunk in hand, to the Gryffindor dormitories so that she could get her own trunk and extra pack. "I'll just be a second," she said, rushing upstairs.

"Been out all night bookworm?" asked Lavender as soon as Hermione stepped through the door of her dormitory.

"That's none of your business." Hermione turned and walked over to her bed, willing her face not to heat up.

"Look Parv, she's blushing." Hermione cursed and tried to cover her face even more. _Damn rushing blood._ "How pathetic."

Hermione whirled around and aimed her wand at Lavender, a deadly look on her face. "Don't say another rude word to me Brown. I've put up with your shite since we were first years and you've actually had a couple of moments when you weren't a horrible roommate but this past year, you have made my life absolutely miserable. Just because you're insecure in your relationship and have a stick shoved so far up your arse I can see it coming out of your nose doesn't give you the right to ridicule me. Guess what? I have flaws. I'm human. Deal with it and just shut up and leave me alone because I can't deal with you anymore. So what? I was gone last night. It doesn't concern you so why should you even care? Why don't you just flitter off with your Won Won and leave me the hell alone?!" On that note, Hermione snatched up her trunk, slung her pack over her shoulder, and hurried out of the room. She probably wouldn't have said anything if it weren't for the fact that she was moving out soon but, gosh damn it, she was so sick of Lav Lav and her stupid comments. "Come Crookshanks." Her ugly cat followed her out of the room seeming to turn up its nose as it passed Lavender. Hermione levitated her trunk down to Fred and took his hand, leading him out of the common room.

"You okay Hermione?" he asked, looking concerned.

Hermione gave a small smile and let go of his hand. "Yeah. I just kind of yelled at Lavender and I still wasn't all the way cooled off." Fred smiled.

"You yelled at Lavender?" Hermione smiled and nodded at his question. "Brilliant.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione and Fred found a compartment that was empty and piled in with Harry and Ginny. The two latter's would be moving to other compartments (Ginny with Dean and Harry with Ron) but Hermione and Fred had asked that they share a compartment for the first part of the ride. "What is this about?" Asked Ginny. She looked at her brother and best friend who were sitting next to each other. They both had their eyes down and were sporting red, blushing cheeks. "Ummm." Ginny looked to Harry but he, unlike her, seemed to know what was going on.

"We have something to tell you," Fred said, looking at his sister seriously.

"Why are you all so serious?" she asked with a smile. "What'd you do? Knock Hermione up?" She laughed a bit louder and both Hermione and Fred looked up, surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Fred.

"Know what?" Ginny stopped laughing and looked in-between the couple in front of her. "You're joking." Ginny began to laugh again but one look from Harry told her that the other two were serious and her giggles stopped. "Oh Merlin."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"It was only one time though!" Ginny exclaimed, after Hermione and Fred were done explaining.

"You don't know, it could have happened more than once that night." Everyone in the compartment gave Harry cold glares and he frowned.

"Okay, ew, I meant it was only one night. You guys weren't even sober!"

Fred paled. "How did you know it was that night?"

Hermione looked away and Ginny smiled. "Well Hermione told me about it, like right after of course." Harry looked sick and tried to clear his mind of the images popping up in his head.

"You told my sister about that?" Fred looked horrified.

"Not all of the details!" Hermione buried her head in her hands and let out a small scream. "Everything is so messy and confusing I know."

Ginny nodded along and then looked at Hermione closely. "Not saying that I don't believe you, but prove it." Hermione stood up, closed the covers for the windows in the compartment and pulled up her stomach to show her little, swollen belly. Ginny shrieked and jumped up, and gave Hermione a huge hug. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Why weren't you like this earlier?" grumbled Fred.

"Because I still thought this might be one of your pranks." Fred was about to retort but then nodded his head.

"Touche."

"How far along are you? Are you guys like a thing? How are you guys going to raise a baby – " Hermione slapped a hand over her friends mouth and gave her a weak smile.

"One at a time Gin. I'm about 4 months along, uh – " she looked at Fred and they both blushed and looked to the floor. "and we're still figuring things out but we'll do the best we can."

"You're 4 months along and you didn't tell me sooner?" Ginny looked upset and Hermione frowned, feeling bad.

"I'm really sorry Gin. I just didn't know a right time and – "

"And we're still figuring out some stuff, like Hermione said, so things have been hectic," fished Fred. Ginny nodded, understanding.

"This is all very nice but why did you call me in here?" asked Harry. "I already knew Mione was pregnant." Ginny crossed her arms, _so Harry knew too._

Hermione gave Ginny an apologetic look and said, "Well, we're telling the grandparents over the break." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"So that's why Fred is going to be 'getting tutored' by Hermione during the beginning of break and not around?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," Fred nodded, "and we were just wondering if you two would be on our side when everyone else gets all up in arms about this whole ordeal."

"I will stick up for you two," said Harry, looking thoughtful. "But I'm just saying this now, it'll take a while for Ron to accept everything." Both Hermione and Fred nodded their heads.

"Gin?"

"How could I not?" She got up and hugged both Hermione and Fred again. "I won't lie, it is surprising, but I'm so happy for you, and I'm happy that I'm going to be an aunt."

Hermione had tears rolling down her face and she hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much Ginny."

Ginny, now crying too, said, "I just want you to be happy!"

Fred looked at Harry, "Women…" The green eyed boy nodded and chuckled.

"Hey Mione I need to go. I told Ron that I'd sit with him when I was done in here." The brunette nodded and wiped away her tears.

"That's no problem Harry, and thank you for understanding all of this…and my weird hormones." Harry laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek, leaving the compartment.

"What's your excuse?" Fred bluntly asked Ginny.

She glared at her older brother and crossed his arms. "For your information I'm a girl and unlike you, we have hearts and emotions so ex-cuse me!"

Hermione giggled and opened the door that Ginny was going for. "See you later Gin. Thank you." She young Weasley nodded and headed down the corridor of the train to seek out her boyfriend.

"And then there were two." Hermione smiled at Fred, who had his legs thrown across the seat and a pillow behind him.

"Napping are we?"

Fred grimaced. "Do you mind? I didn't get to sleep till late last night and – "

"Don't sweat it." Hermione said, going over to the other seat. Fred conjured her up a pillow and she laid down, getting comfy. "Thank you." Crookshanks pawed at the seat and Hermione patted the cushion, telling him to jump up. The orange cat obliged and made itself cozy by Hermione's stomach. The brunette smiled and closed her eyes. "Sleep well Fred."

"You too Hermione."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione awoke to the train lurching to a stop and lots of chatter. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, to see Fred sitting across from her with a few sweets in his lap. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He took the licorice wand he was sucking on out of his mouth and gave her a small smile.

"Ugh!" Hermione got up and grabbed her bag, which was sitting above her. "You should have woken me up. I feel bad now."

"Nothing to feel bad about love. Besides, you look cute when you sleep." Hermione gave him a doubtful look but didn't say anything else, just slinging her bag over her shoulder. Fred walked out of the compartment, following Hermione, and onto the boarding platform they went. The two got their trunks, placed them onto trollies, and strolled over to where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting. "Hello," Fred said, holding out a hand. Both of Hermione's parents shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for letting me stay with you for this next week."

Mr. Granger nodded and narrowed his eyes. "You're staying because you need tutored correct?" Fred was about to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

"Actually, we have to talk to you guys about something pretty big."

"So what is it?"

"Now, now Charles. They can tell us when we get home." Jeanine Granger told her husband. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "How have you been sweetie?"

"Good, just very busy."

"Hermione dear!" All heads turned to Mrs. Weasley as the plump woman made her way over to the Grangers and Fred. Molly gave Hermione and Fred big hugs before going to Jeanine Granger and giving her a hug too. "Thank you so much for letting Fred stay with you two for this next week. It's very much appreciated."

"It's no problem Molly," Jeanine said with a small laugh. "After all you've done for Hermione it's the least we can do. Besides, she's going to be staying with you for the week after so I should be thanking you."

Molly waved away the other mothers comment and smiled. "No need. We love having Hermione." The brunette smiled at Mrs. Weasleys words.

"Mum!" the small group turned to the sound of Ron whining for his mom to hurry up.

"Ronald Weasley you don't have one patient bone in your body!"

"And?" Fred looked at his brother with a gaping mouth. You didn't talk back to Mrs. Weasley (especially not in front of others) unless you wanted to be put on gnome duty with no food and almost complete isolation.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, when I get over there – "

"What? What are you going to do? You don't scare me." Hermione couldn't tell if he was under the imperious curse or if he was just being daft.

"Excuse me," Molly said, her face red in embarrassment. "It seems as though my boy, though he looks to be about 16, is only 5 and deserves to be treated like the tot he's posing as." She gave them all one last hug before turning and marching over to Ron, a deadly look in her eyes. As the Grangers took their daughter and Fred back to their car, they could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron about properness, manners, and integrity.

"Glad I'm not getting that," Fred whispered to Hermione as they slipped into her family's car. "

"I'd actually rather be getting that," She said back. Fred had a confused expression and Hermione gulped, "With what news we bring, it's going to be like entering the belly of a beast."

Fred looked at Hermione's father and a scared expression crossed his face. The man wasn't taller than him but he was extremely intimidating all the same.

The ride to the Grangers house was quiet and before they knew it, they were back at Hermione's childhood home.

"Go on in and get unpacked you two. Hermione, would you please show Fred to the room he'll be staying in?"

"Yes mum." Hermione grabbed her bags from the trunk, as did Fred, and the two walked into the foyer. There was a bench by the door and a wicker basket for shoes right next to a small coat closet. Fred followed Hermione's example and took off his shoes as he stepped inside. He walked after Hermione as she went further into the house and what he saw didn't surprise him at all. In the living room there was a large couch, two chairs, a weird big black thing on a table, and covering all the walls were bookshelves. _So Hermione takes after her parents when it comes to her love for books._ He thought with a smile. Hermione tugged on his arm and led him upstairs. Down the hall on the right at the very end was Mr. and Mrs. Grangers bedroom.

"Honestly there's nothing really special over there so I'd just suggest staying out of the right wing of the hallway," Hermione said before leading him to the left. "Okay so this is the loo." Hermione stepped aside to allow him in and Fred took in the small room. It was painted with a light crème color and accents of lavender. Fred smiled, it was very neat and orderly even though it was just a restroom. The two left and went across the hall to a room that had a purple 'H' hanging on the door. Hermione opened the door slowly and the two walked in. Fred couldn't help but smile at Hermione's room. She had a crème comforter that looked like clouds and lavender pillows lined the top of her bed. She had a small crème dresser for clothes, a window seat with pillows, a desk filled with parchment and quills, and her room too had bookshelves in the walls. Fred was slightly surprised though when he saw that a good number of the shelves held not books, but pictures of her with family and friends or small trinkets from her childhood and years at Hogwarts. "What do you think?" Hermione had set down her things and was looking at Fred nervously.

"It's very…you." She frowned at him. "What I mean is that it's cute and just has an air about it that makes you feel warm and happy inside." Fred's eyes widened and he looked down. Hermione blushed and then giggled.

"Well thank you very much. I'm glad you approve. Now shall I show you your room?"

"You mean I won't be staying in here with you?" Fred gave Hermione one of his trademark smirks as her eyes widened.

"No. You most certainly will not!" Hermione placed her bags on the floor and began pushing Fred out of her room and into the hallway. "Down here is where you will be staying." Right beside Hermione's room was the Granger family guest bedroom. Crisp green sheets and a crème comforter lined the bed. Next to it was a soft green nightstand and on one side of the room was a crème colored dresser and a small cupboard to hang clothes up. "It's not much but-

"It's very peaceful. I love it." Fred smiled at Hermione who blushed and intertwined her hands together.

"Well, get all freshened up and then we'll head downstairs for some lunch." Fred nodded and began setting up a few of his belongings. Fred didn't know when Hermione wanted to tell her parents but he wanted to be prepared so he put on a nice long sleeve shirt and ran a brush through his unruly hair. He walked over to the full-length mirror placed by a small chair in his room and looked at himself.

"Okay. It's all going to be fine. You'll tell them together, granted, they won't be happy but you'll explain and everything will work itself out." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his recently brushed hair. "I'm going to die," he moaned, falling backwards onto the bed.

Over in Hermione's room, the brunette witch was having a freak-out herself. She had wanted to look a bit nicer and tried to put on one of her favorite shirts but it was tight enough to show off her growing belly and noticeably larger breasts. "Damnit," she huffed, taking out a loose shirt with ruffled sleeves. She put on a pair of fluffy socks, ran a pick through her hair, and braided it into a half-up, half-down do. "You can do this Hermione. It's just your parents. Will it be easy? Well, no… but you have to do this. Where is that Gryffindor bravery? Okay. I can do this." Hermione took in five deep breaths before leaving her room and walking to Fred's. She knocked on the door softly and was greeted quickly by a musky scent. "You ready?" Fred nodded and breathed out, his breath was minty. Hermione intertwined her hand with Fred's for comfort and together, they slowly made their way down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the dining room table with lunch set up and ready. They saw Fred and Hermione enter and Mrs. Granger smiled at the two, ushering them forward. Mr. Granger just looked down at their hands and frowned. Mrs. Granger sat down, still smiling, and waited for the two teens to join. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Mum, dad, Fred and I have something to tell you. Remember like how I said at the train station?"

"Well yes dear but can't it wait until after we eat?" Hermione's mother gestured to the food. Hermione thought about it for a second, wishing that she could just have a few moments of normalcy, eating with her parents, but she knew that if not at that moment, she'd lose her nerve and end up not telling them. She shook her head and buried her face somewhat into Fred's arm.

Fred's heart felt like it was beating so fast that it'd fly out of his chest at any moment and he was frozen in place. "Hermione, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I – we – um," Hermione looked up at Fred and he nodded. "I'm… pregnant."

Mrs. Grangers smile left her face and she stared at her daughter quizzically. "What?"

"I'm –

"No. I heard you… I just, can't believe it. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been to the doctor and I've seen." Mrs. Granger took in a sharp breath.

"I'm so sorry mum. It was a complete accident I swear but we're taking full responsibility and I just, I needed to tell you." Her mother nodded and she looked over to her father who hadn't said a word. "Dad?"

Mr. Granger shook his head and stood up from the table, not saying a word, and stormed off. Hermione looked after her father and felt tears prickle in her eyes. It would have been better if he would have screamed at her or yelled or anything. Instead, all he seemed to feel was disappointment. Hermione sniffed and looked up, trying hard not to cry.

"Why don't – why don't you two sit down and start getting lunch. He's just going to need some time. Mrs. Granger stayed sitting and seemed to be in her own little world as she said, nor did, anything else. Hermione and Fred sat down hesitantly and took small portions onto their plates but it was more to be polite. Neither could stomach the thought of food at that time.

After about 30 minutes of pure silence Jeanine Granger suggested that everyone went to their room to just let everything cool down and said that she'd talk to Charles and get him to cool down. The two teens obliged and both retreated to their rooms without another word. About 45 minutes in, Fred had to use the loo and quickly ran to the bathroom as to avoid any confrontation. On his way back to his room he heard muffled sounds coming from Hermione's room and a big sniffle. He knocked quietly before entering her room to find her curled in a ball with her face in her purple pillow. Fred soundlessly shut the door and walked over to her bed. Without a word, he picked her up as if she was a small child and settled down on the bed with her curled in his lap. He slung a blanket over Hermione and pulled her close, setting a sweet kiss atop her head. She clung to his chest, her sobs being muffled by his chest and he held her tight, not saying a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred and Hermione stayed like that until hours later when Jeanine walked into Hermione's room and asked them to make their way downstairs. She didn't ask any questions about the position the two were in but she did give a wary look at Fred before turning and walking out of the room.

"Mione?" Hermione sniffled and didn't let go. "Did you hear your mum?" Hermione nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" Hermione gave no sign of acknowledgement and instead seemed to sink deeper into the blanket. Fred brushed back Hermione's hair that was clinging to her forehead and ran his fingers under her puffy, tear stained eyes. She looked at him and nodded her heads, sniffing loudly. Fred gave a small chuckle and stood up, placing her on her own two feet. "Take a moment and we'll go whenever you're ready." Hermione continued to stare up at Fred with an undistinguishable look on her face. Fred looked down at her and couldn't help but think about kissing her. Her petal pink lips were pouty and her eyes seemed larger than usual. She looked innocent and sweet, just like the Hermione he'd always admired. "I – uh – should probably go and clean up just a bit cause… hair and – uh – yeah." He quickly left her room and ran into his own, breathing hard. He had been so close! Yet, she didn't like him like that… he's need to be more careful around her especially since they'd be living together soon.

Hermione couldn't believe what had almost happened. Kissing wasn't part of the plan! I mean, it's not like they had much of a plan as it was, but… Fred didn't like her like that and she couldn't afford falling in love with a man who didn't share her feelings. Quickly re-cleaning herself up, she blew her nose, wiped under her eyes, and reapplied a thin layer of mascara. Again, the two walked downstairs together and this time saw Mr. Weasley downstairs with the Grangers.

"We called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because we think that you need to tell them your news too and now is the best time." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione and Fred looked at each other, both feeling scared and nervous (more than before). Together, the Grangers and Fred flooed to the Burrow. Molly was obviously cooking because delicious fumes wafted from the kitchen and into the den.

"Molly dear, we're back." Mr. Weasley looked at Fred and Hermione with small smiles and directed everyone to the kitchen.

"Oh hello again dearies," Molly said, bustling about to give the two kids hugs. "So, what is this news that you have for us then?"

"Mum, you might want to sit down." Molly looked around cautiously but obliged without protest. "Hermione and I have something to tell you." Fred said.

"Alright then. Out with it."

Fred looked at Hermione and she nodded, taking his hand. "Hermione is – well, mum – Hermione is pregnant."

"Oh ha, ha Fred. That's not a very funny joke Fred." Molly said, looking stern.

"I don't believe he's joking Molly." Arthur said seriously, looking at his wife.

"Well of course he's joking Arthur! This is Fred we're talking about. This is just a prank, right?" Molly looked to her son, almost begging that it be a joke but Fred shook his head.

"It's not a joke mum. Hermione really is pregnant."

Molly looked like she was about ready to faint as she fanned at herself. "Oh merlin."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" All of the parents along with Fred and Hermione whipped around to see Ron standing in the doorway, his face red and fuming. "You actually think that Hermione would be with someone like Fred?"

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, shaking her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked, his temper rising. There were pounding thumps as the other kids began bounding down the stairs to see what was going on. Harry, along with George and Ginny came around the corner where Ron was standing.

"It means that Hermione, the Brightest Witch of our Age, wouldn't go for you. A dropout prankster who doesn't give a rat's arse about her."

"Ronald Billious Weasley," Molly said, standing up.

"Mate, don't – " Harry tried to pull Ron back but the ginger shrugged his friends arm off.

Fred pulled Hermione behind him but kept his hand in hers. "I may be a dropout and a prankster, but I have never not cared for Hermione."

"Bloody hell Fred, you only want her because I've always liked her!" Ron yelled.

"I never made a move because you liked her, you prick!" Fred all but screamed back. "I knew you liked Hermione so I never said anything."

"Boys, break it up –

Fred and Ron ignored their mother, drawing closer to each other. "Well if you never made a move on her then how is she supposedly pregnant?"

"It was one night, neither of us were in our right minds, and it just happened."

"I don't believe you," said Ron, shaking his head, "she can't be pregnant."

Hermione stepped out from behind Fred and lifted up her shirt enough to show off her growing belly. "It wasn't planned Ron, I swear, but it happened; it's happening, and there isn't anything you can say to make it go away."

Ron stared at Hermione's belly for a minute, not saying a word, before turning fiery eyes to Fred. "You!" Ron lunged himself at Fred and in a split second, Fred had pushed Hermione to the side and casted a protection spell around her. Fred was knocked to the floor by Ron and within a couple of seconds had blood spilling from his mouth and nose from all of Ron's punches. "You bastard!" The younger ginger yelled, throwing punches at Fred's face. Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs and tried to run and help but the spell kept her back. Harry and George ran to get Ron off of Fred but they were having troubles getting him away. George took out his wand and sent a disarming charm Ron's way that made him fly backwards. Harry and Mr. Weasley ran after him, pinning him to the ground so that he couldn't get back up. George, on the other hand, along with Mrs. Weasley began tending to Fred's face as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Ginny ran over to Hermione who was, at that point, sobbing on the ground and started making shushing noises while rubbing her back.

George and Mrs. Weasley levitated Fred to the couch and sealed up the last of the wounds. Molly gave him a blood replenishing potion and right after, he went to sleep. Hermione came out soon after with a bowl of water and a washcloth to wash up some of the blood from his face while the parents talked in the kitchen.

"I am so terribly sorry that you all had to see that." Molly said, her face red and tired. "I swear, my home is not usually like this."

Both of the Grangers nodded in understanding. "It has been quite shocking hasn't it?" Mrs. Granger said, sipping on a cup of tea. The others all nodded.

"I know that he is your son and it may be wrong to say, but seeing Fred get punched was pretty satisfying." Everyone looked to Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger slapped his arm.

"Charles!"

"Dear; he got our 17 year old daughter pregnant. I have a right to be mad." They all looked at him and he held up his hands. "Hey! I can't punch the punk so excuse me for being somewhat happy that someone else did."

Arthur chuckled, "I would be thinking the same thing if it was my little Ginny but you'd have to remember that it does take two people to make a child."

Mr. Granger put his head in his hands and moaned, "Don't remind me. I don't need to think of my daughter doing anything but reading books and playing with her dolls."

"So, what should we do? How should we go about this?" asked Mrs. Granger, with a worried look upon her face.

"Well," started Arthur, "I think we need to talk to them and get the full story, talk to them about how irresponsible it was, and then… support them no matter what." He looked around the table and rubbed the back of his neck (a habit all of the Weasley boys had taken up) "While it's hard for us to understand and fathom, imagine how tough it is for those two at the moment." All of the adults looked into the living room where Hermione was placing a cold cloth on Fred's forehead. "They need support more than anything at the moment."

"Charles?" Mrs. Granger looked to her husband pleadingly. The middle-aged man looked as though he was going to be sick but gave off a small nod in response.

"Excellent," Molly said, standing up, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go discipline my son on manners and respect." They heard her march off to the stairs and less than two minutes later they heard a yelp from Ron, what sounded like a smack, and Mrs. Weasley's infamous yells.

"He's waking up!" the remaining parents heard Hermione yell. They all rushed in to see Fred starting to blink his eyes and try to sit up. Hermione, however, pushed him back down and glared at him.

"Geez woman! Why must you be so force full?" Fred asked, furrowing his brow.

"Are you daft? You have been through a trauma!"

"Oh really darling, must you be so dramatic?" Fred and Hermione looked over to see Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Hermione frowned but Fred laughed out loud.

"Yeah Mione, don't be so dramatic." Fred said, gently nudging the brunette. The doe eyed girl just sent Fred a glare before slouching back into the couch.

Arthur and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the room, sitting down on couches and chairs. "Are you alright Fred?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Never better." Fred touched his nose and sucked in a breath. "Just a tad sore is all."

"When Molly comes down, we need to finish our earlier conversation," Arthur said, changing the subject. Both teens nodded, not saying a thing.

No one said a thing while waiting for Molly to return. When she finally did come down, the site that reached her eyes when she reached the others was sheer awkwardness. She sat down and for a minute, said nothing.

"So," started Fred, "What did you all want to talk with us about?"

All of the parents looked at each other, looking to see who would speak first. With no surprise, it was Molly. "How – How did you two – How, exactly, did this happen?"

"Like we said, it was an acid-"

"I realize it was an accident Fred! What I mean is how? When?"

"Do you remember Ginny's birthday?" Asked Hermione, looking nervous. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, the alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks got mixed up so we were drinking whatever was put into the non-alcoholic container." Molly gasped and covered her mouth. "Everybody was drunk and then someone brought out fire whiskey and we began doing shots. Fred and I walked in together because we had both reached our alcohol point and then, it just…happened." By now, Hermione's face was a deep crimson color and she looked like she wanted to crawl under the coffee table and die. Mr. Grangers face had turned a sickly color but he still didn't say anything.

"So this is all my fault?" asked Molly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, mum, that's not it at all," Fred assured with a small smile. "Technically, it was someone else's fault," he wouldn't name names, "but that doesn't matter now. We forgive them because we realize that it was a mistake."

The parents all took a moment to digest the news before Mrs. Granger broke the silence by asking, "What now?" Hermione and Fred looked at her, confused, before she added, "You know; are you getting married, or – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hermione said, standing up quickly. "Married?!"

"Well dear, you guys are having a baby together," Molly explained, trying to make Hermione see what they were meaning.

"I know perfectly well that we are having children as they growing inside of me at this very moment," Hermione huffed, feeling ruffled by their suggestions.

"We are just taking things slow for now," explained Fred, lightly pulling Hermione back to a sitting position on the couch.

"We know that dear," began Molly, "but –

"Did you say 'children'?" interrupted Charles.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other both of their eyes wide. "You wanna apperate now?" asked Fred into Hermione's ear.

"We can't just run away from this," Hermione whispered back, slapping his arm lightly. "Besides, we're already too far in to turn back." Fred groaned and a pout appeared on his lips.

"Damnit all." The two of them turned their heads back to their waiting parents and they both gave off awkward smiles.

"I'm kind of, um, having twins." She grinned/grimaced and looked to Fred. The ginger haired boy took his wand out of his pocket and set off two, small, blue fireworks.

"Surprise," he said weakly, raising his arms. "Are you all okay?" Fred asked, waving his hands in front of each of the parent's stony faces. "Uh…" He turned to the brunette, who just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing any more than him what to do and/or say.

Arthur was the first to snap out of the trance and he furrowed his brow. "So, you're absolutely sure?" Hermione nodded and Fred took out the ultrasound picture he always kept with him and gave it over to his dad, proudly.

"That's the photo they took at the ultisam!"

"Ultrasound," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah! The Ultrasound." He smiled widely and touched the picture lightly. "Those are my boys."

"They are boys?" asked Jeanine, also out of her trance. She took a look at the picture and a small smile appeared on her face.

Hermione, seeing her mother's smile, also smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "Yes. We found out a little while ago. I'm having twin boys."

The other two, also out of their trances, went over to inspect the photo. Molly started to cry small tears and when the others tried to calm her down she just patted her eyes with a handkerchief and said, "I just can't believe I'm going to be a granny." She then hugged both Hermione and Fred before bustling off to the kitchen to start dinner.

Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley both gave hugs to the two, quickly, before leaving to help Molly in the kitchen.

"I'm not happy about this at all," said Charles Granger, looking up from the picture. Fred gulped, ready for the older man to yell at him, but what came next was quite unexpected. "However, I believe that you two are smart kids and you'll make the right choices because hopefully you've learned your lesson." Both nodded. "It'll take a while, and I may be short tempered at times, but just give me time and I will eventually come around." Hermione nodded eagerly and leapt into her father's arms.

"Thank you for trying." He nodded and gave the picture back to Fred before retreating to join the others in the kitchen.

"Well… that went well," Hermione mumbled, falling back onto the couch.

"It could have definitely been worse," Fred commented back with a sly smile. "Now c'mon, let's go talk to Georgie. I bet he's got the perfect thing to lift our spirits." He held out a hand, helping her off the couch, and the two walked up the stairs together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She is a cute little thing, isn't she," George said, looking at Fred.

Fred looked down at the little brunette that had fallen asleep with her head in his lap and smiled. "Yeah. She really is."

"So," he started, placing down a card. Fred also laid down a card, sniggered, and picked up both of their cards. "How is everything?"

Fred shrugged and set down another card. "I almost kissed her today." George set down a card too and then picked up the two with a small smile.

"Well why didn't you? You do like her, don't you?"

Fred groaned and dropped all of his cards, next to him. He tangled his hands in his hair and covered his eyes. "Well of course I like her Georgie! I just don't think that she likes ME in that way."

George chuckled and threw a spring at Fred. "You're really daft, you know that?" Fred furrowed his brow while George just shook his head. "I can't tell you Fred, it's something you need to figure out for yourself. Just a warning, if you don't get some balls, and soon, you might miss your chance."

Fred didn't have time to ask what he meant because at that moment, Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

"Mione," Fred said, very closely to Hermione's ear. He shook her gently and slowly, but surely, her eyes opened.

"What time is it?" she asked, with a yawn.

"Time to eat dinner, love." She smiled, sat up, and her eyes lit up.

"Good! I'm starving." Fred and George chuckled and both offered a hand to help her up. "Food time!" She rushed down the old stairs and was already sitting, with a napkin tied at her throat, when Fred and George got to the kitchen. Ginny was on her left so Fred took the place to the brunette's right, with George directly next to him. Dinner began promptly when everyone was seated and everyone began passing around dishes and platters. Everyone but Ron seemed to be in a fairly good mood but mostly they just ignored his sour mood.

"I have an announcement," Molly said, standing up. She smiled and looked over to the Grangers. Fred and Hermione gave each other worried looks of confusion. "Because of recent events and news," she gestured to Fred and Hermione. "I've asked the Grangers to stay over the holiday break." She broke into a big grin and clapped her hands together. "Isn't that great! All of them are going to be staying at the Burrow. It's our first Christmas as one big family!"

Hermione looked over to Fred whose face had gone even whiter than normal. It was going to be a very long winter break.

 **(A/N) So that's all I have for now! Please, please tell me what you guys think. I've thought about stopping this story a couple of times because I'm not sure if it's really realistic, but some of the comments I've received say that they love it so I'm going to keep going. PLEASE COMMENT ANY ADVICE OR SUGGESTIONS! It's hard to write, as many of you know, and I really like putting in different things that make you all happy. Not only does it help me write better and faster, but it also gives me good ideas for later. Again, thank you so much for all the support. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please keep them coming! Love you all and I hope you are loving life!**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hi! It's been forever. Like I always say, I'm an ass-hat. However, coma, I do have a good reason for not getting this done earlier. Like honestly, I could not get this done and out. So, if you want my amazing explanation, it will be at the end of this chapter. So… yeah! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Thank you so much to all of you that do and all those who have stayed with me even though I am the absolute worst at updating. You guys are awesome and I really love y'all!**

 **~thehumanlibrary**

Hermione held the children tightly in her arms as tears streamed out of her eyes continuously. The man next to her lay lifeless next to her with a horrified look on his face. "Who's next?" asked a cruel voice. The other person laughed and pointed the crooked wand at Hermione.

"Please," she begged, her voice breaking. "Please stop – Please!" She didn't know what else to say. Her wand was in broken and splintered down the middle, lying at her feet. "Spare my children, take me instead." The other person looked thoughtful for a moment but then smiled wide with crooked teeth and flicked her tongue.

"I don't think so." She looked at the crying child on Hermione's right and yelled, "Crucio!" The child immediately started wailing and Hermione threw her body in front of the child, taking on the curse. Immediately, she felt a fire begin to spread over her chest and she retched in agony. The two little boys sat, weeping for their momma as she writhed on the floor and screamed. The witches spells and laughter became louder as each spell was cast and Hermione could feel herself fading quickly. She desperately wanted to protect her little boys but she was pinned to the floor with no form of defense. The pain, however, suddenly stopped, as did the laughs. "I'm bored with this now," her torturer said in a disgusted tone. "It's time I put you in your place, mudblood." She raised her wand up and Hermione looked to her boys one last time, savoring the memory of their faces. "Avada Cadavra!" was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione jolted awake with tears streaming down her face and she whimpered quietly. She looked over to Ginny's bed to see the red-haired girl staring back with a concerned look etched on her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione wiped at her cheeks but the tears wouldn't stop flowing and she was shaking so hard she could hardly talk. "F-F-Fred." She finally got out, sniffing hard.

"I'll take you to him," Ginny said, standing up. She put on her robe and opened the door, looking back to Hermione. The curly haired girl wasn't behind her, like she had assumed, but was instead curled into a ball on her bed. "Are you coming?" Ginny asked, gently.

Hermione hastily shook her head and began to cry even harder. Ginny, feeling her friends distress said that she'd be back in a moment and ran up the stairs to get her brother.

Ginny Weasley knocked on the twin's door quietly, hoping to not draw the attention of the other tenants of the house but after a minute of soft knocking with no indication of movement, she began to get impatient. Taking action, for the good of her friend, she barged into the room and went over to the bed that (conveniently) had an 'F' scratched into it. "Fred," she said in a loud whisper. "Fred, you need to get up." Fred brushed her hand away and yawned, turning away from her. Even more impatient now, Ginny tapped him harder and rolled him back. "Fred, this is serious."

"It's too early in the bloody morning for you to be here Ginny. Go away." Ginny huffed and took a deep breath so that she wouldn't knock him upside the head.

"Fred, it's about Hermione." That got his attention, his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, looking at his sister intently.

"What happened? Is she okay? Are the babies – Oh, Gin," he covered his mouth in horror, "Did something happen to the babies?" the red headed girl hastily shook her head and Fred felt relief wash through him. "Then why would you wake me up woman?! Do you know how bloody early in the morning it is?"

"Because it's serious you daft dingus! Hermione woke up all the sudden and she won't stop crying." Fred got up quickly, clad in all but boxers, and pushed past his sister. He bounded down the stairs quickly, taking two and three steps at a time before he reached his sisters landing. He could hear the agonizing sounds of Hermione's crying before he reached her room and he had to take a deep breath before he went inside. He never had thought that seeing another person in distress would hurt him so much. He looked at her empathetically as she looked up at him and he quickly went to her, wrapping her up in a hug. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she cried on his shoulder and thought of what to do.

"She should sleep with you tonight," Ginny said, standing at the door. I think that, that would be for the best." Fred nodded and looked to Hermione, tilting her chin up so that she'd look at him.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Hermione nodded and ducked her head into his chest again. Inside, Hermione was cursing herself for being so weak and needy but on the outside she was petrified and could hardly speak. Fred picked her up carefully, cradling her to his chest and walked to the door. "Thank you Gin," he said sincerely. His sister nodded with a smile on her face and stepped aside to let him out.

Fred had gotten a few steps out the door when he heard Hermione whisper "Don't drop me," very softly. Fred smiled and laughed heartily, looking down at her bundled form.

"You think I'm going to drop the woman who is carrying my children?" Hermione giggled and nudged her head into his bare pectorals. "I swear I will never let you fall. I will not drop you." He got to his room and set Hermione down on his bed before shutting his door. When he got into bed, Hermione instantly cuddled up next to him, taking in his body warmth. "Would you like to talk about it." He felt her shake her head and he sighed. "Do you think that you can get back to bed?" She shook her head again, starting to trace small shapes onto Fred's chest. "Do you think a story would help?" Hermione's sudden lit up face reminded Fred of a child and he began to think up a story that Hermione would (hopefully) like.

"There once was a wizard who went by the name of prongs," Hermione smiled a little, despite herself, and yawned getting even closer to Fred and soaking up his heat. "You see, Prongs had 3 best friends who went by the names Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail; Padfoot and his friends did everything together. They were the ultimate pranksters. One day, after they had been caught out of bed after hours by the one and only Professor McGonagall, they came up with an idea that would keep them from being caught. Their idea was a map that would show where everyone in the castle was. They created the map using a rare bit of magic, that George and I can't seem to figure out, and named it 'The Marauders Map' after themselves, the Marauders. This map helped them play some of the best pranks Hogwarts has ever seen. However, when the time came for their fun to be done, they left the map in a place where the nasty caretaker Filch would ultimately find it. It is believed, by Georgie and I, that Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs made it so that Filch would find it so that one day, when more pranksters came along (in Filch's office obviously for causing Mischief and Mayhem) they would find the map and uncover its' secrets." Hermione's seemed to be drifting off, little by little, and Fred smiled softly. "So, one day, when two young boys got in trouble and were sent to Filch's office, they discovered (while doing a good bit of snooping, mind you), the map. It took them a while to figure out how to use their new gadget but the Mauraders helped the boys along, deeming them worthy of their great invention. The two boys used the map all the time to sneak out and not get caught; it was a fantastic resource. They ended up memorizing all of the nooks, crannies, and secret passages in Hogwarts. Then, when the time came for them to help out a friend, they gave it to someone who needed it more than the they did. However, the boys will never forget the map and never stop wondering who the Mauraders really were." He looked down to see Hermione asleep and he gave her forehead a kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing? Hermione and him weren't dating! And when did he become so mushy? He's Fred Weasley, master prankster and A class ladies man! He shook off his thoughts and snuggled his face into Hermione's hair, inhaling her scent. He'd talk to Georgie about his thoughts in the morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Molly Weasley woke up with a large grin etched on her face. The events of the day before played in her mind and she couldn't help but smile even wider. Her first grandbaby! Was she getting her first grandchild the way she wanted and imagined? No. But she was going to be a granny either which way and that was all that mattered to her. She got up, put on her bathrobe, and snuck downstairs to fix up a large breakfast for everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke to a magnificent aroma surrounding him and sat up smiling, and feeling happy. How nice it would have been to wake up in a home like this when he was younger. Harry looked over at the sleeping form of his best friend, tucked into his hand-knit duvet and felt jealousy surge through him. Ron constantly talked about how poor he was and how unfair his life was but Harry would have given away every last galleon and sickle to have grown up in Ron's place. To have a family who loved him, plenty of brothers and sisters, and warmth from a cozy home and loving hugs. Harry quickly shook his shaggy head of those thoughts and got up, needing to take his mind off of his miserable child. He had woken up so happy and didn't want to lose that early energy. Looking through his trunk, the raven-haired boy quickly found a warm blue sweater and pulled it over his head. Hearing a creak to his side, Harry hastily turned, his eyes finding an awake and standing Ron.

"Morning mate," he greeted, pulling out a pair of jeans and fresh boxers. The red head glared at Harry and slammed open his trunk with more force than necessary. "Okay, what is your problem now?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe the fact that our best friend is pregnant?! A piece of information that you've known about and neglected to tell me."

"Ron, it wasn't my secret to disclose with you. Hermione was going to tell you in due time. She just wasn't ready."

"We're supposed to be best friends Harry! All of us, we're called the 'Golden TRIO' for a bloody reason." Ron pulled his clothes out and slammed his trunk closed with a resounding clap and pulled at his ginger locks, muttering.

"What did you just say?"

"I said," Ron spat, "that what Hermione isn't ready for is motherhood."

"You think she doesn't know that or hasn't thought about it?" Harry asked, raising his voice. "You think that she wanted or planned to get pregnant Ron? That she did it just despite you?"

"Well obviously she didn't stop it from happening! I never took her for a slut."

Harry fisted his hands in his pockets and tried to not do something he'd regret. "She's not a slut Ron! She's been with one person, a good person, mind you, and it was one bloody time!"

Ron scoffed, "You really think she got pregnant after only one go? No, they had to have been together for a while. Why else do you think he'd come back to Hogwarts?"

"It was one time and it's because he wants to be there for Hermione while she's pregnant. He realizes that pregnancy is going to be incredibly difficult, especially for Hermione, and so he dropped his life FOR HER so that she wouldn't be as stressed and scared." The green-eyed boy was having a hard time keeping his voice from rising to levels that everyone could hear and he had to take deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"Well maybe he should have thought of that before he went and got her pregnant and ruined her whole bloody life!" Ron's face changed from a look of anger to one of sadness and defeat. "She will always have Fred in her life as more than just a friend and there's just – there's just no hope for me."

"Ron, I don't understand… I thought that you really liked Lavender?"

"Yeah! As someone to kiss and make Hermione jealous with." Realization dawned on Harry and he quickly closed his awed mouth with a click. "She was just a waste though, I guess, because Hermione was pregnant before I was even thinking about getting with Lavender." He hung his head and slumped on his bed, disappointed. "I'm so stupid." Harry sat down next down to Ron and ran a hand through his unmanageable hair.

"Ron, you're not stupid. You may not be the best when it comes to DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic – " Ron nudged Harry and smiles sprung up on both of their faces, "but, that's not the point. Ronald, you are a very smart bloke who happens to do and say a lot of stupid shite." Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "You are one of the best people I know, you practically forced your family to take me in and you've always made sure I have good memories and holidays. I am forever grateful to have you as a friend and I can't repay you for all that you've done for me but I can give you a good piece of advice; Apologize." Ron looked at Harry, disbelievingly, and the boy continued. "She's going through a hard enough time as it is without you hating on her. I know that you're hurt and I know that you love her but you have to let her go. She's your best friend but if you don't do something soon, you'll lose her for forever. Let her go and just be her friend. That's really the best thing you can be for her right now, it's what she needs." The ginger slumped his shoulders, taking in the other boy's words.

"Since when did you become Mr. Sensitive know it all?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Both of my best friends are getting more action than I am so I had to take up something while I'm waiting for one of you to become single… Or, you know, until I get a hot date." Ron and Harry both laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of Harry's answer, feeling much better after their serious talk. "C'mon, get finished getting ready and we'll go get some breakfast.

"Harry, I can't apologize, not yet. I know it sounds stupid but my pride won't let me. I just need some time to cool off and think about things."

Harry nodded, finishing getting himself dressed, "I understand. Just, try not to be such a prat until then." He smiled and Ron flipped him the bird coolly.

Harry bounded down the stairs quickly to find that most everyone was already awake. "Morning," greeted Hermione who was sipping on tea and reading a book (like always). Ginny was lying down on the long bench with her head on Hermione's lap, half asleep. Harry laughed and took a seat on the end of the bench, picking up Ginny's fluffy sock covered feet and placing them on his lap.

"Good morning dear," Molly said to Harry, giving him a large hug. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley you don't have to-

"It's nothing dear," she said, waving off his words, "So, what'll it be?"

"Pumpkin juice, thank you." Molly brought a glass over and charmed the cup to fill up with the juice of Harry's choice.

Harry looked across the table to see George almost falling asleep and Fred looking jealously at Hermione and Ginny. "What's got your wand in a knot?" He asked Fred.

"I wanted to lie my head on Mione's lap because she always plays with my hair but Ginny shoved me out of the way!" Fred explained with a pout.

Harry, who was taking a drink, practically spit out his juice and began laughing. "You're in a foul mood because you wanted your hair played with?"

Fred gave Harry the stink eye and slumped over his morning coffee. "Yes," he snapped, "You have no idea how good it feels."

"It's just when anybody plays with your hair really." Ginny said quietly from her spot on Hermione's lap.

"Yeah, like a hair-gasm," commented the half-asleep George. Fred and Harry both began laughing but Hermione looked deadly.

"You've got a one-track mind haven't you George?"

George opened his eyes more and gave the brunette witch a wink. "That I do Miss. Mione. It's quite wonderful."

"Is it really? How's that going so far with Angie?" Hermione smirked while Harry and Fred gaped at her.

"In my head? Quite fantastic." George smiled devilishly at Hermione's suddenly ill complexion and laughed.

"You're vulgar George," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, but that is why you love me." Hermione snorted and turned her attention back to her book, shaking her head.

Not a moment later, there were sounds coming down the stairs and a head of bright-red hair came into view. Ron looked at those at the table, nodded once, and sat at the very end by himself. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ron cleared his throat and said, "How's your face?"

Fred touched his bruised nose, wincing a bit, and gave a small smile. "I've had worse. The one who gave me this hits like a bint." Ron chuckled lightly and scratched at his stubbly chin.

"I think that they'd be up to socking you again if you really wanted to know what the full force of their blow was."

Fred laughed at his younger brother's statement lightly. "I'm actually good, thank you. No one would want this face to get any more scratches; people don't like screwing up perfection."

Hermione sighed at Fred's comment and shook her head. _Boys._ "Do any of you know what we're doing today?"

"We're going to try and go shopping since there's not too much snow covering the ground yet," answered Molly from the kitchen area. "Well, everything's done! Fred dear, mind ringing the bell?"

"That's George mum."

"Oh, my mistake, sorry. George dear, the bell?"

A very sleepy George rang the silver hanging next to him and within minutes the rest of the Weasley and Granger clans were downstairs, sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley finally sat down after setting down the last plate (a full plate of bacon) and looked at everyone at her table. "I just wanted to say that I'm very grateful for each and every one of you. After everything that's been happening lately and all that's happened in the past, I'm even more thankful that you are all here today. We're so happy that the Grangers could join us this holiday season and, even though it's not exactly what we thought would happen, let's be happy to Fred and Hermione, who are expanding the family beautifully." She smiled widely at the two teens wiped at her misty eyes. "In our family, we have a tradition of going around the table and having everyone toast to something important to them. I'd like to do that now," she held up her glass and thrust it out, everyone followed suit. "To, Fred and Hermione." Her eyes twinkled.

"Muggle toys!" Mr. Weasley chimed, raising his glass excitedly.

"Family," added Mr. Granger.

"Lifelong friends," Mrs. Granger said with a smile. Hermione looked at Ron who looked back at her for a moment before looking away.

"The sister I've always longed for and now have." Ginny smiled at Hermione who held out her arms and gave the fiery haired girl a big hug.

"My parents and Sirius, all of whom I hope are watching us today and smiling." Harry wiped his emerald eyes and Hermione placed an arm around him, bringing him close to her.

"New Beginnings," Fred said, wiping away a tear from Hermione's cheek and placing an arm around Hermione's waist.

"My two beautiful boys, who I can't wait to meet, and understanding." Hermione put a hand on her belly lovingly and smiled up at Fred.

"Forgiveness," Hermione sucked in a breath, surprised that it was Ron who said the word. He gave her a curt nod and looked to George, the last one to speak.

"To…" He looked at everyone very thoughtfully and took a deep breath. "Hot chicks like Angelina." George smiled childishly before raising his glass slightly up and taking a drink.

"George Fabian Weasley you just ruined the whole toast you naughty, naughty boy!" Molly smacked his son upside the head and gave him a cross look. The other kids laughed at the twins' expense and began piling their plates with food.

"How long do you think it'll take to get him to learn not to say barmy shite like that?" Harry asked Fred, quietly.

"If he hasn't learned by now, he never will." The two sniggered and George glared.

"I'm disappointed in you brother," George said pointedly to Fred. "I can't believe you just talked about me behind my back."

Fred smiled and took a bite of his scone. "Actually, dear brother, Mione and I talk about you behind your back all the time."

George made a hurt, strangled sort of noise, and grabbed at his chest, where his heart would be, dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"Don't worry Georgie, all good things, kinda," Hermione joked, smiling.

George narrowed his eyes and playfully said, "And to think, I was actually starting to like you…" He shook his head. "So, so sad Miss Granger." She smacked his arm and bit into an apple cheerfully. She felt happy. Really, really happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione pulled off her pajama shirt and pulled on a long sleeve button up shirt with a sweater to go over the top of it. "I still can't believe it," Ginny said from behind Hermione. She was wearing a green hand-knitted sweater with high waisted jeans. Hermione pulled on her skinny jeans and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, you being pregnant and all!" the fiery-haired girl explained, a large smile spreading across her lips. She looked to Hermione's stomach and giggled.

"I totally understand," Hermione said, smiling and pulling up her shirt to look at her ever-growing belly. I wasn't much but just in the last couple of days she thought that she'd gotten the slightest bit bigger. "It's still kinda surreal to me as well." She patted her belly lovingly and let her shirt fall back down.

"What do you think you'll name them?"

Hermione laughed and looked at Ginny seriously. "You're joking… right?"

"No! I'm serious! Like you have to start thinking now because; one, you have to think of two names, and two, you don't want your kids to be stuck with basic names like Jo or Mark."

"Or Fred and George?"

"Exactly! You need unique names that are cool. Like Archibald and Clement or something."

"First, Archibald like the _Archie Comics_? Really? And second, I don't want my kid to be bullied. We're not naming either Clement."

"Fine then," Ginny huffed indignantly. "No Clement." There was silence for a moment. "And yes, like the comics, because the name is unique and the comics are amazing. Hermione laughed and began zipping up her boots.

"You really are one of a kind Ginerva Weasley."

"That's why you love me." Both girls giggled, grabbing their bags and making their way downstairs. "You're going to be freezing in just that light jacket, Ginny told Hermione when they got to the living room." The red headed girl put on her thick wool jacket and her hat, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"She won't be freezing cause she'll have this," Fred said, giving Hermione a large blue coat. The brown-haired girl put it on graciously and then moved to her head and hands, putting on fuzzy ear muffs and matching gloves. She looked to Fred and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"You're quite welcome m'lady" Hermione giggled and removed her arms from around the red-head's waist.

"You two are sickening," Ginny said with a small smile.

"I second that." They all looked over to see Harry wrapping a gold and burgundy scarf around around his neck.

"Oh Harry," Ginny mocked, pulling the green-eyed boy into a fierce hug. "Thank you for giving me this warmth, it just makes me so hot! I'm so grateful." She laughed and got off of Harry, not noticing the deep blush starting up his cheeks

"We are not like that!" Hermione said, glaring at her friend.

"Uh huh. Sureee." Ginny laughed even louder as Hermione socked her on the arm, giving her a small smirk.

"Are all of you dearies ready yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bustling into the living room wearing a knitted poncho with a matching scarf and hat. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed after her in normal, muggle coats and scarves with Mr. Weasley taking the rear wearing his brown knit coat and a hat with yellow ducks printed on it.

"Ready Molly dear!"

"Arthur, what are you wearing?"

"It's my duck hat!" He said happily, flashing his teeth. "Apparently muggles wear these types of hats all the time."

Molly nodded her head cautiously and then shook it off, not really caring. "George! Ron! You're going to make us late! We'd like to be able to get back home before the sun goes down you know!"

Not moments later, footsteps could be heard bounding down the stairs and both boys approached the bottom, laughing and pushing each other around. "So, where is our first stop?"

"We will all floo to Diagon Alley, shop there, and after that it will be on to Muggle London. Now, Mrs. Granger, if you'll please come with me," they both stepped into the fireplace, Mrs. Granger grabbing onto Molly's arm, "Diagon Alley." She yelled out, throwing down a handful of powder. There was a flash of green fire and the next instant they were gone.

"Well, now it's our turn!" Mr. Weasley said happily. Mr. Ganger and him disappeared next in a fiery green explosion.

"Okay, pregnant lady next, coming through."

Hermione glared at Fred but stepped into the fireplace anyways and spoke out clearly, "Diagon Alley." The next moment she was gone and it was Harry's turn.

"Speak clearly this time mate. We wouldn't want a redo of 2nd year." All of the Weasleys laughed as Harry glared at his best friend and took his handful of powder.

"Bugger off Ron." The red-head chuckled and gave a high-five to George. "Diagon Alley!" Harry, the next second felt like he was falling through air and then landed in a dusty fireplace.

"C'mon Harry, let's get you up." Hermione pulled him up and dusted off his shoulders giving him a smile. They heard a muffled 'umph' and the next second they were both helping up a dusty Ginny.

"Well that was delightful as per usual," the red-head said sarcastically, dusting herself off.

"Some help over here!" Hermione and Harry rushed over to George and pulled him out just as Ron came through. "Geez Ron! You almost crushed my head!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up and brushing himself off. "It's not my fault you take forever." George stuck his tongue out and turned to the fireplace as Fred came through.

"Freddie, about time you got here."

"I was being a gentleman by letting everyone else through first you daft baboon." He rubbed Georges head, giving him a noogie and walked forward, offering Hermione his arm. "You ready to go shopping?" Hermione smiled and nodded as they started to make their way out to everyone else.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I figure the parents can stick together and then you all can do what you please. Just meet back here at 2:30 so that we can leave and then go to muggle London," Mrs. Weasley said. "Okay, well, we'll see you then." Both groups split off, going looking for stores that were still opened.

Hermione sighed sadly as Fred pushed her along past Flourish and Blotts, which was still closed. Most of the main alley, even though it was close to the holidays, was closed off. "Who's watching over the store today?" Hermione asked Fred and George.

"No one today," George sighed, "we haven't really been getting many customers to be quite honest. People just don't really come around here much anymore." He looked sadly at his store, no lights were on, there was no movement inside. Light snow was just beginning to fall and their footprints began making tracks along the ground when the teens came across a small bookstore open at the end of one of the alleyways.

"Thalia's Secondhand Books," Ginny read off, cocking her head and looking at the sign. "It looks open if you guys want to look in –

"I'd love to," Hermione said, looping her arm through Ginny's. "Anyone else?" They looked to the boys in their group expectantly and they each, slowly, nodded their heads, following the girls inside.

"Why hello there!" an old woman said, coming out from behind her desk. "It's not often that I get customers in here, how may I help you all?"

"We're just looking today, thank you." Hermione and Fred began going down the aisles, looking at all of the different books.

Ginny smiled at the woman and was about to follow but instead looked past her at the books. "Actually," she said, lowering her voice, "I was wondering, do you have any children's books?" The older woman furrowed her brow and Ginny's voice became even more of a whisper. "My friend is pregnant and she loves books. I would like to get some that she can read to her little ones when they're born.

"Right this way then," The owner happily said, leading Ginny to the back of the store.

It wasn't much later that Hermione was asked to step outside by not only Ginny but also Harry, Ron, and George. Fred went out with her, making sure she wasn't alone, and they sat down on a nearby bench. "I don't understand why they made me leave." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"Obviously they didn't want you to see something Mione."

"No, I understand that!" She replied, exasperated. "It's just, I know that they're getting me books, obviously, so why do they act like it's such a secret?"

"Hermione, they're gifts, that's all."

"Fine! Fine. I can wait."

Fred laughed and pulled her close to him. "You're like a child, you know that?"

"Oh whatever." Hermione pushed herself away and made a face at Fred. "I'm a mature, independent woman."

"What is this about Hermione being a woman?" asked George, coming out with a bag.

"I've got boobs, don't I?" Hermione responded, narrowing her eyes at the incorrigible twin.

"Well, I mean, I haven't personally seen them but –

"George," Fred warned, looking at his twin fiercely.

"I'm just kidding Freddie, we all know that Hermione's a woman; she's too smart not to be." He said the last part quieter but Hermione heard and she smiled, wrapping an arm around George's waist.

"Awe, you've learned." George smiled at Hermione's comment, placing one of his arms around her shoulder. Fred came on the other side of the brunette and placed his arm around her waist.

"Where to next?" Asked Ginny coming up next to Fred.

"Where'd you like to go little sister?"

"Merlin's Sweet Stop?" The red-head suggested, latching onto her brothers' arm.

"The place you used to like to go to on your birthday?" Ginny nodded her head excitedly.

"They have the best sundaes in the world Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she looked up at Fred with puppy-dog eyes. "Can we go?"

Ginny looked back at Harry, giving him the same puppy-dog eyes and pouted her lips. "We would love to go," Harry laughed, giving in to the red-heads looks. Ginny unhooked herself from her brother and ran over, jumping onto Harry's back and giving him a hug from behind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing merrily. Ron glared at his raven-haired friend but didn't say anything about what his sister had just done. "Am I to heavy?" Harry shook his head and smiled, his cheeks and nose red from blushing and the chilly air.

"Not at all."

"Good answer!" She laughed and hung on closer. "Anything else and I would have had to gift you with a bat boogey hex."

"Just don't give her a ride after she eats the sundae aye mate? You might not have such a nice answer to give then." Ron smirked under Ginny's reproachful glance and sniggered under his breath.

"There it is!" Ginny shouted, making Harry wince as she was right by his ear. "Oh isn't it just the cutest little shop you've ever seen?! Hurry up Harry lets go!" The raven-haired boy quickened his pace, going into a light jog, only stopping when he got to the door of a small shop with icicle lights all around its rooftop. Ginny looked at the windows in awe and squealed, tightening her grip around Harry's neck.

"Ginny… can't breath –

"Oh, sorry!" The red-haired teen unwrapped her arms from around the green-eyed boy, giving his neck a break. "I'm just so excited." Harry let her down gently on the snow and brushed away some of the ice particles from on top of her hat, looking at her rosy pink cheeks, red nose, and petal pink lips. "Do you see all of the –" She looked to the side and noticed Harry studying her silently. "What are you looking at?"

Harry, knocked out of his daze, looked quickly at one of the windows and blurted out, "Uh – just – er all of the different flavors. Yeah, there are so many of them!" He heard a sound to his right and looked over to see Ron looking through the windows as well. "Right Ron?"

"What?" Ron looked between the two, confused, while Harry tried to signal him into saying yes. Ron, having never been good with getting signals, didn't understand and instead just continued to stare at Harry like he had a nest growing out of his ears or 10 eyes.

"Oy! Are you going to actually go inside or are you lot just gonna stand there like a bunch o' lunatics?" George opened the door and pointed for everyone to go inside. "I swear," he mumbled as Fred came around, "I just don't understand how Ron can be so daft. I saw Harry's signal from like –

"A mile away?" suggested Fred.

"Exactly!" Fred chuckled at his twins antics and ushered him inside quickly claiming it was, 'To bloody cold to be caught talking outside'.

Hermione smiled as George and Fred came nearer to her and placed her order behind Harry's. Fred went next and then it was on to George (who ended up taking 10 minutes just choosing his ice cream flavor.)

"Wow George… didn't think it'd take you that long just in choosing your flavor.

"You know what? It takes a man a while to choose his ice cream of choice! Would you want someone to rush you when choosing between Coco Chanel and Lancome La Vie Est Belle Eau de Parfum?" Hermione stared, open mouthed, at the man she considered to be her brother, in complete and utter shock.

"How the hell do you know the names of those expensive perfumes George?" asked Ginny, who was also in shock.

George turned away, crossing his arms and sticking up his nose. "Angelina may have a small collection of beauty magazines that I may read sometimes when I get bored. The two latest samplers may or may not have been those two perfumes."

Simultaneously, Ginny and Ron (respectively) said,

"Wow, I'm slightly impressed, slightly horrified."

And

"Wow, you read?"

The latter comment had George reeling back and socking the person in the arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell George."

"Maybe you shouldn't mock me Ronnikins."

"Bloody tosser." Ron mumbled, going back to eating his ice cream.

"I just don't appreciate being mocked," George said, biting into his sundae.

"You're insane brother." Fred patted his brother on the shoulder and rolled his eyes. "So, where to next?"

 **(A/N) So this chapter kinda sucked, I'm really sorry, and it's super late. Here's my excuses…**

 **Since the last time I've updated…**

 **I graduated high school (thank Jesus I never have to go back there!), had my entire crazy family here (my gosh people, you have no idea), started a job (I work from 10am to 8pm so that's my whole day gone yippee), went to my college orientation (tons of fun, didn't want to leave), went on like a 2-week vaca before that, went on a Baltic Cruise (totally awesome! I went to Copenhagen, Berlin, Estonia, Stockholm, St. Petersburg, and more. It was just absolutely amazing), and got my wisdom teeth out. I'm able to work on this because I got to get off of work because of my surgery and my gosh do my teeth hurt like holy mother fudger my mouth is in so much pain. C'est la vie though haha (cries internally). Oh and also I got a new computer for my graduation so I was like yay! BUT NO YAY! Because this stupid laptop has not worked like we hoped and so instead of being able to work on this while on vacation, I've been having to think of stuff and try to remember it when my computer decides to work. So, again, so sorry, but my life has been a whirlwind lately. I feel like my writing is turning to shit so if it is, please tell me. I'll try to fix it. Anywho, have a good rest of your Sunday. I hope you somewhat (at least) enjoy this. Love you all. Please Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **~thehumanlibrary**

 **P.S. WHO'S SEEN THE NEW SPIDERMAN CAUSE OMG YASSS TOM HOLLAND**

 **P.P.S. Who's seen Riverdale because literally that show was amazing! Anyway, yah, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1, the legit/finalized (I swear I'm never touching it again) version is now up. More chapters to come. Please be patient with me and send all love to my beta because she's amazing, I just take forever with stuff. Very sorry. But yeah, hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 2, again - the legit one - is now up! I hope you guys enjoy (go read it if you'd like)

Chapter 3 is now up! Lot's of good changes (I think) go read it and chapter 4 will be up soon-ish!

 **~Thehumanlibrary**


End file.
